My love for you, for all of you
by Aisyaz
Summary: A 5 year old Harry wished to be somewhere else than with his aunt's family on the night of his 6th birthday. Now 10 years after that, his wish came true? This is a creature fanfic. Slash. Harry might be having 8 mates, but who knows? *Grins* Rated as K for now. will change as story progress. I'm bad at summaries but do take a look!
1. Wish comes true

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

 **No 4 , Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surrey, England.**

 **30th July 1986**

A 5 year old boy with untidy black hair , bright green eyes and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead sat in a tiny and dusty cupboard under the stairs. He is small and skinny for his age with a thin face and body full of scars and bruises.

He only knows his first name a week ago, Harry , his aunt had to answer her friends question during a tea party when they spotted harry trying to sneak back into his cupboard after finishing his cleaning in the backyard. Not wanting to embarrassed herself, Petunia explained his existence and Harry got to know his name after 5 years of 'Boy' or 'Freak'.

It was 9pm and he just got a scolding from the Dursley for trying to secretly watch the telly. His efforts though was useless and Vernon spotted him.

"Boy! You get back into your cupboard now! You useless freak are not allowed to watch the telly!"

"But..but..uncle, can I just watch it for 5 minutes?" Harry said, looking up to the whale of an uncle with wide pleading green eyes. " I've already finished cleaning up the kitchen and I've done all of my chores-"

"No! You ungrateful freak! I've already sacrificed enough for you! I've given you a place in my home and food and clothes and you dare to ask for more?!" Vernon smacked his face and while pulling his ear, dragged him back to his cupboard. " Now you stay there and keep your freakishness out of my sight you hear me?! " pushing harry in roughly and locking the cupboard.

Now nursing his injuries, harry can only sit there and stifle his sobs, not wanting to draw more of his uncles fury. He lay down on his makeshift bed consisting of all of his ragged hand me downs clothes from his cousin, Dudley , and pull a thin old blanket over himself. Pulling a stuffed teddy bear from a hidden compartment at the back of the cupboard and hugging it.

The teddy is his only possession and he found the teddy a year ago inside the trash can a few houses over, he was busy weeding the lawn and saw the teddy while he went to throw out all the weeds. It was an old teddy, it's missing an eye and a right leg , it was originally a dark brown colour but now its nearly a cream-coloured with odd patches of brown ,but to harry it was his treasure and his only friend.

After much washing-secretly without his aunt or uncle noticing-using the hose in the front lawn, harry got it as clean as it can be and stashed it in his cupboard. Since then he always talk to his teddy before he goes to bed or whenever he is in the cupboard.

"Teddy, my body hurts so much!" hiding his face in the teddy's tummy.

"why is my uncle so mad at me teddy? Am I a bad boy? But I did all the chores teddy, I didn't even eat anything today teddy, I did everything on the list teddy" harry mumbled into teddy's tummy while sniffling.

"Tonight is going to be my birthday teddy, I'm going to be 6 years old now, I know nobody really cares except you teddy and I just..I just wish…that I can go somewhere else , someplace far away from here.." harry's eye widened and he quickly pull up teddy and look him face to face "Of course you are coming with me teddy! I will never forget about you! We'll go somewhere nice and live with a real family that will loves us and tucks us to bed and read us a bedtime story and gives us a kiss and…and…I wish it will come true."

With the sounds of the telly and the occasional comment from his aunt or uncle and his cousin, harry closed his eyes and went to sleep dreaming of a future life without the grasp of his aunt's family.

 **No 4 , Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surrey, England.**

 **Summer of 1996, 11:30pm, 30th of July**

Haryy woke up from his restless sleep, blinking up to the ceiling of his small bedroom in privet drive.

'well that was a very weird dream or is it a memory…?'. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, putting on his glasses and looked at the clock and noticing the time,

' half an hour before I'm officially 16.'

Harry fell into an exhausted sleep around 10pm after he was done with the backyard.

'Uh, my body hurts though, guess all that weeding packs a nasty punch! A pain reliever potion would be nice right about now'.

Stifling a yawn , Harry looked up just in time to see Hedwig came flying to his window. He got up and open the window to let her in.

Hedwig landed on his shoulder and hooted a greeting.

"Hello there girl, what do you have there for me?"

Hedwig hooted again and outstretched her leg for harry to untie the letters. Harry did just that and after nibbling on harry's unruly hair she flew to her perch and start eating the owl snacks there.

Shrugging , Harry sat down on his bed and opened up the letters.

 _ **To Harry James Potter,**_

 _ **We , the Goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank , send this letter to inform an early notice of your inheritance when you officially reach 16 years of age. All the family vaults of the Potter line and the Black line falls to you now seeing how both James Potter and Sirius Black named you their heir.**_

 _ **You are required to visit Gringotts to sign the documents and seal the inheritance. Please owl us the time you are available to come and we will respond accordingly.**_

 _ **We also want to warn you of a potential creature inheritance that you may receive and you can also do a test here in Gringotts to know what creature you inherit.**_

 _ **For further notice you can owl us or directly visit to any of our Gringotts branches.**_

 _ **The vault manager of the Potter and Black family,**_

 _ **Zarknog**_

He folded the letter and put it on the table beside his bed and lay down on the bed.

'Now that is a lot to take in, I'm filthy rich but I'm still living with my horrid muggle family and slept in a cupboard for 10 years and now ,in this tiny bedroom, wearing old unwanted hand me downs of dudley and I am barely being fed.' He can only smile sadly. Harry decided to not think about the letter and put it at the back of his mind for later.

For the past 16 years, he's been through so much pain. His body is full of scars and always gaining new one and always full of bruises. All courtesy of his cousin and uncle's beatings. Even after the war ended, he still need to come here. There's no more dark lord, so why is he still here, why does he still end up here of all places?

'Oh yeah, there's nobody to take me in. Nobody wants a freak like me. Everyone I considered as a friend dies. Dumbledore died, the Grangers , The Weasleys , The Lupins, The Malfoys , The Blacks, everyone. They died all because of me.'

In the last battle with Voldemort, Harry's wand and the elder wand that was being used by Voldermort, exploded and everyone except Harry, died. The new ministry took over and he has to stay here with his muggle family for his own protection even though Voldemort is dead. They say there's a lot of death eaters still trying to come and kill him but he doesn't believe that at all. All of the crazy and loyal ones are dead and the rest are all more eager to just finally be free from the madman but nobody listens to him. Sigh.

I guess it is expected seeing how their 'Savior' end up killing almost all of the population of the wizarding world , many heir of multiple houses died in that day. Hence ending a lot of family names. Only those who were not involved in the last battle at Hogwarts survive. It's unfortunate really , how all that innocent people both adult and children died from that explosion. Ending up with the famous Boy-Who-Lived being the _only_ person to live through that war again. The future of the wizarding community is not really bright anymore. No wonder the new ministry hates him.'Soon…soon I'll go somewhere far away from here.'

He looked over to his clock and its almost midnight. Harry ducked under his bed and pull out an old teddy bear.

"Guess happy 10 years anniversary huh teddy?" and the clock strikes midnight.

Harry smiled and sang himself a soft happy birthday and he started to sweat.

'is it me or its getting hot in here?'. He put his teddy on the table and sat on his bed, he swipe the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and took off his glasses and put it on the table also. Then the heat increases, and it starts to get uncomfortable, his magic level starts to get out of control, fluctuating and dropping rapidly repeatedly.

'what's happening to me?'. Then, the heat turns into pain and he doubled over, falling down to the floor. Gasping, trying to control his breathing. 'Am I going to die?'

 **TBC**


	2. Arian who?

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is the second chapter *smiles*

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

 **No 4 , Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surrey, England.**

 **Summer of 1996, 12:10am, 31** **th** **of July**

'Am I going to die?'

The pain was excruciating. He tried to stand up but the pain was just too much and he end up falling to the floor. 'why am I in this much pain?!'

The worse of the pain is from his stomach and it feels like his intestine is on fire and felt like its being ripped out. Another wave of pain comes and he screamed. This time it feels like all of his body is on fire and he swear his bones are breaking and regrowing. Harry's body arched from the floor and he screamed again. More like screeching and sounds very inhuman.

His vision white out and the pain traveled to his back and it intensifies and all Harry can do is scream. He can see Hedwig by the table hooting and flapping her wings crazily and he can't do anything else other then just suffer from this pain.

Aunt Petunia banged on the door. "Boy! Shut up! Stop screaming bloody murder! You are disturbing the neighbors!". she waited for a few seconds and the screaming didn't stop, so she opened up the door and gasped, seeing Harry writhing on the floor looking like his bones were all jumbled up and distorted. Worried that she will get hurt from the freak, she ran to her room to wake up Vernon and Dudley, urging them to get out of this house. They immediately pack up what they can and drove away. Leaving Harry all alone to suffer.

Harry tried to call for help but he can't stop screaming. And after much suffering, he finally blacked out into the darkness. No longer care about the world or the pain. Drifting off into the peaceful night.

 **Autre realm , Creature world.**

 **31th of July 1996 , 12:15am**

In a room lit up by the fire in the fireplace , a man sat on an armchair near the fireplace looked up when he heard the Cri of an awakened mate. He hastily put down the book and quickly stood up. He was 6ft6 and has light skin with dark brown hair cut short, his body is well muscled but not overly so. His stance breathe out confidence and power. He pulled out all his creature attribute and foreshadow himself to the human realm, set on searching for his awakened mate.

 **No 4 , Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surrey, England.**

 **Summer of 1996, 8:30am, 31** **th** **of July**

Harry slowly started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the massive headache pounding on his skull.

" Urgh, my head hurts..what time is it?"

He blearily sat up from lying on the floor and immediately regretted it when a wave of nausea came and he huddled back down and vomited on the floor. After much of dry heaving , Harry lay back down on the floor, careful not to lay down on his own sick.

Something white and feathery flew by his face and a hooted is heard. Harry opens his eyes to see a very worried looking Hedwig, well as worried looking as an owl can.

"Hey Hedwig…you're not hurt are you?"

Hedwig hooted again, presumably to say no.

"I'm sorry for the ruckus last night. Forgive me." Harry reached out and petted Hedwig on her breastbone.

Hedwig climbed up and nestled herself on Harry's head, preening his hair.

Harry blinked up the ceiling and ' I can…see? Without my glasses? Am I dead? No, dead people don't have headaches and they sure don't vomit out their stomach content all over the floor. But why is my eyesight fixed? I can see the dust particle floating around, I can see the light spectrum, I can see the texture of the walls…what's wrong with me? Or what's right with me? '

Harry tried to sit up again -Hedwig hooted for being disturbed but flew back to her perch to take a nap, she was up all night looking after Harry so she's dead tired- this time slowly because there's this uncomfortable pressure on his back and its starting to get painful. Harry cautiously sit up and happily noted that the remnants of his stomach will stay where it is without any warning of getting out again. Not that there's much in it anyway.

Harry twist his body to face the door when something caught on his table and the clock fell down, its 8.30 in the morning, ' the Dursley won't be up till later after 9 so I'm safe for now '.

But wait, Harry turned his head around and a little screamed came out because ' There is something leathery and big behind me! is that wings I'm seeing?! what the heck happened to me?! '

Without Harry realizing, he let out a distress call instead of a normal scream. The man from earlier heard the call and quickly entered the house and followed the scent of his mate.

Harry looked up towards the door when someone opened it. There, stood a man, a very gorgeous man , not that he's into men mind you, and without any reason that Harry knows, he let out a chirped , Harry gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. 'what the heck is that sound?!'

The man entered the small room and crouched down , seemingly not to startle Harry, he rumbled back to harry, trying to say that everything is okay and I meant no harm and I offer help. Harry quickly settled down and relaxed. ' This is weird. My life is weird. Everything is weird right now! '

The man, seeing the panicked in Harry's face stretched out his hand.

"Hello there , my name is Arian Hynson. What's your name little one?"

"...Harry…" he said cautiously.

"Harry..?"

"Just Harry"

"Okay Harry , I heard your call and I came here to help you, would you let me help you Harry?" Arian said with his sexy,husky voice.

Harry tilted his head to the side and studied the man in front of him. 'well, he seems nice and he doesn't look like he means any harm'. Harry chirped again and there is this weird instinct saying that he can trust this man and that he _should_ trust him, and that his instinct is screaming MATE.

Harry had long learn to trust his instinct. It's just better to trust a feeling that comes from your gut rather than your brain, it tends to be easily influenced and altered.

Again Arian answered with a deep rumble and Harry carefully put his hand inside Arian's still outstretched hand. Arian smiled and picked Harry up and put him on the bed. Harry blushed, embarrassed seeing how Arian just casually vanished his puke and picked him up like he weighs nothing to the bed.

'Merlin this is so embarrassing!'

"Harry, do you know what you are?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Would you like me to explain it to you?"

After thinking about it for a while , Hary nodded yes, because why not?

Arian conjured a cushion on the floor and sat on it, he feels like sitting here facing face to face with Harry is a good choice rather than sitting beside him. Harry looked into Arian eyes, his eyes is the brightest blue he has ever seen, looks like all the colour of the ocean and the sky mixed up together and decided to reside in his eyes. So mesmerizing. Without Harry's awareness, he was openly staring Arian right into his eyes, transfixed.

Arian smiled up to Harry and cleared his throat. Harry startled and blushed, 'good moves there Harry, staring people straight in the eyes geez!'.

"Urm, sorry about that." Harry mumbled and looked down to his hands.

"Its okay little one. Can I just…remove you shirt? I meant no ill intention, I just…I want to have a better look at your attributes"

Harry was wary at first but seeing nothing but sincerity in Arians blue blue eyes, he eventually agreed and Arian smiled while taking his shirt off. Harry looked down and gasped, seeing how there's a mass of scales and white tattoos swirling around his torso.

Arian's eyes also widen, now seeing all of his attributes, he knows that this little submissive is one of the rare type of species in the realm. He suspected it, but didn't have the confirmation seeing how there's only one of them every 100 years. Not wanting to scare the submissive , he started to explain.

"From what I can see, you are a Niluveras. Niluveras has leathery wings like you have there on your back , and you have beautiful wings by the way Harry". Harry blushed at his comment. " and you have a tail like a demon but without the pointed end like the human always describe demons as, more like a cat's tail , but without the fur, like a sphynx,, your ears are a bit pointed but not as much as a dominant like mine here" he showed Harry his pointy ears. Then he softly lift harry's lips to see his teeth "…and you have fangs, not as sharp or as long but it can still be painful if you meant it to be" Arian smiled. " and by the curves of your body and the colour of your tattoos, also the ears and the fangs, you are a submissive."

Harry's eyes widened. "what do you mean by submissive!?" he yelled. ' Submissive as in the girl role?! but I don't even like men! Well maybe a bit but this is ridiculous! '

Arian seeing the conflict in Harry's eyes quickly assured him , "Its not a bad thing Harry, you may be a submissive but that doesn't mean that you always have to obey your alpha/dominant. You still have a say in your mateship, but really, the submissive holds the power actually, but us dominants doesn't want to admit it," Arian grinned , "you rule the household and everything comes back to you, if you say no, then if your dominant decided to go on with it. Then he/she will have a very angry submissive in their hands and that is not a good situation to have in hand."

Grumbling to himself, Harry finally took a look around his room. Why is the house so quiet?

"How did you come in Arian?"

"I foreshadow in front of your house, and got in through the front door. Why?"

"you came in through the front door?! did my aunt and uncle saw you?" Harry asked, troubled.

"There's nobody except you in this house Harry, there's not even a car and the front door wasn't even lock"

"They're not..here?" Harry mumbled to nobody. 'Did they left last night? Am I free?'

"Do you want to come back with me Harry? To my home in the Autre Realm?"

"Autre realm? Where is that?"

Arian chuckled. " Its the creature realm, there's where all the creature comes from. And I want to be your Alpha, and I want you as my submissive. Will you let me?"

"Wait , what? My alpha? Your submissive?"

Seeing how the submissive was getting confused and on his way to a full blown panic he quickly intervened, "Say what, you come with me to the realm and I'll explain it all to you there. Or do you prefer to stay here in this house living in this tiny room and looking from the cat flap there and all the locks and your clothing, it doesn't seem like you are happy here."

'its not like I have anything to lose, literally nothing. His scent is mesmerizing and he is gorgeous and I can't sense any malice from him.' A whisper of 'mate' came to mind and that seal the deal. Harry nodded in agreement.

 **TBC**


	3. I'm a what?

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is the third chapter =)

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

 **No 4 , Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surrey, England.**

 **Summer of 1996, 9:00am, 31** **th** **of July**

"Can you stand up Harry?". Harry quickly tried to stand up but his whole body still hurts from the pain residue of last night, Harry whimpered. Arian seeing the submissive in distress again, quickly picked him up and put Harry on his hip, his hands supporting Harry's bum and backside, minding his wings.

Harry was so embarrassed that he hid his face in Arian's neck.

"I'm not a little kid Arian." Harry whined. Wiggling around. 'And why the heck am I acting like a child?'

Arian only shushed him, "Now Harry, its a long way to the Autre realm, I'm used to foreshadowing between realm but its going to be a bit nasty for a first timer like you, so just bear it okay?"

Harry nodded, and hold on to Arian more tightly.

Arian looked up and summon the shadows to surround them and foreshadow his house in the Autre realm. Harry closed his eyes when they were surrounded by darkness. When the foreshadowing started , the shadows seems like it was trying to suffocate him and he can't breathe and it was bone chilling. Harry's eyes started to water and just it suddenly started it ended not just a second after that.

 **Autre realm , Creature world.**

 **31th of July 1996**

Arian looked down to his soon to be mate and wipe the tears running down his cheek.

"We're here Harry, its okay now", Arian crooned into his ear.

Harry warbled conveying how scary that was and how upset he was. Arian quickly rubbed his back while shushing Harry. Harry opened his eyes and they were in a room - a bedroom to be exact - seeing how there's a king sized bed and ceiling to floor windows with a breath-taking view of the sea. The room was decorated in soft colours of purple.

Harry wiggled, wanting to be let down. Arian comply and let him slid down. But when he tried to stand on his own, Harry's legs felt like it got hexed with the jelly leg hex and he fell down on his bum. Harry looked up to Arian and whined, "what's wrong with my legs?"

Arian chuckled and picked him up again and carried him to the bed, "you are still weak from your inheritance last night, you still need to rest up little one". Harry pouted at the name but let Arian tuck him into bed.

"How about some breakfast harry?" The mention of food makes Harry's stomach queasy and Arian chuckled again , fully understanding that the Niluveras cannot stomach any food.

" How about some blood then?" Harry tilt his head again, "…Blood…?"

"Yes, blood, every creature needs blood now and then to survive, think it as like vitamins or a treat, like chocolate, but its blood"

Harry chirped -seriously, what's with all this inhuman sounds he keep on making?- but the thought of blood make his fangs tingle.

Arian seeing that harry was open to drinking blood quickly slice his wrist with his sharp nails and held it in front of harry. 'What is that smell?! it smells so delicious'. Harry's pupil dilated his nose flared, Arian made encouraging noises and harry quickly latched on to Arian wrist. Drinking mouthful after mouthful of the sweet blood. After a while, Arian tapped harry's nose ,a silent gesture to let go. Harry growled and kept on drinking. Arian growled back as a warning and harry quickly let go of his wrist, eyes diverted down and baring his neck to Arian, trying to avoid angering Arian.

The wound on his wrist healed instantaneously and Arian rumbled back to harry saying that he was not mad at him. Harry chirped back and snuggled down into the bed. "I'll let you take a nap and I'll wake you up for lunch, is that okay?"

Harry tugged at Arian's sleeve, "Arian, I have a question..why..why do I feel like there's 2 voices in my head? I feel like I'm having a split personality problem. Why..why am I acting like this?"

Arian took Harry's hand and hold it, "That's normal Harry, you just had your creature inheritance and its bound to messed with your current instinct. Its your submissive side and your human side clashing. Your creature want to be pampered while your human side wants to be independent. You just rest for now, I'll explain it all later okay?"

Harry nodded and shyly smiled to Arian. Arian petted his hair and caressed his cheeks and then got up and left Harry to sleep. Feeling tired , Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep, praying that this is all not just a dream.

Arian got up from the bed after one last look towards Harry. He went downstairs to the kitchen, putting the kettle on, tea is needed at the moment to help him sort out his thoughts. Arian lives alone in a house, well more like a mansion but saying it as a house makes it feel less lonely, near the sea. The house was built here 5 years ago after he bought the land here and it was a great choice seeing how it comes with his own private beach. Its a 4 stories high building including a basement and an attic. The design of the house is like an old english house, he actually like those white picket house on the human realm and decided to apply it to his house but more fancier.

He painted the house a light grey with white detailing. The first floor has the family room, a living room, the kitchen, dining room and also a bathroom. The second floor has 5 bedrooms all with en suite bathroom. The third floor houses the guests bedroom and his study room. There's still empty rooms here and there, still under consideration on what to do with it. Seeing how his rank is an Alpha and he needs a house to housed all of his mates and future children,this is because as the alpha of the mateship, he is the one providing the house.

He has been waiting for the right submissive for more than 5 years and after all the waiting, he finally got one, well if Harry wants him. He spent an extra 6 years of training since he was 14 to be an alpha and started to hunt when he was 21 years old instead of the minimum 16 years old. But all the extra training proved to be worth it, now he own multiple estates and has already established a respected position in the alpha community. He own a training academy for those who wants extra training after the 2 years the realm provided and is successful.

But now he is 26 years old, and finally a submissive in hand. He hope that the Cri was genuine and there's still a chance, Harry may look like he doesn't have any interest in him but a creature inheritance usually takes 2 days to be fully matured or fully grown in. By the third day, all of the creature senses and mind will be fully in synced within Harry's mind and he is able to start finding his mates. And Arian hope that he will be chosen as the Alpha seeing how he heard Harry's Cri.

He needs to plan his days with Harry carefully, his instinct will go back and forth from being independent to dependent and will continue doing so as long as his creature side is not settled down. With the submissive has never set foot in this realm , he needs to explain all about this realm and the people here, and maybe he should bring harry to visit some of the lands here. With that in mind, Arian rose up and went to prepare lunch, he prefers to cook meals for himself. Not wanting to relay this kind of activities to others. He thinks that things such as cooking or cleaning is something that should be done together with the other mates. Its a way to strengthen their bonds together as a family. Arian started cooking while thinking about the little submissive sleeping in the bedroom upstairs.

Harry woke up to a hand stroking his hair. He hummed and leaned into the cares. A chuckle is heard and harry sleepily opened up one emerald eye to look at blue blue eyes. Harry cracked a smile and blinked his eyes, trying to get the sleep away.

"Afternoon there sleepy head". Arian said amused.

Harry playfully batted his hands away and sat up. "What time is it?". while smoldering a yawn.

"Its 5 to 12pm. I just finished cooking up lunch. Are you feeling up to any food? I made some porridge with some side dishes."

Rubbing his eyes, Harry nodded and tried to get up from the bed. But seems like his legs are still a little bit weak. Harry pouted at Arian and he chuckled from the cute expression.

"Want me to help you walk or you want me to carry you? I don't mind at all."

"Just help me walk please." harry replied quickly, no way did he want to be embarrassed again from being carried like a child.

Arian held his hand and pulled him up to his feet, then smoothly held his waist to steady him. They slowly tracked down the hallway to the stairs only for Harry to pout again, seeing how he has to be carried because no way can he handle the stairs for now.

Arian wordlessly carried him down the stairs and sat him in the chair at the kitchen table, more cozier than eating at the spacious dining table in the dining room.

"While you eat, how about I start explaining about the things you are wondering for now?"

Harry nodded.

"So what should I explain first?". Arian rubbed his chin. "I guess we should start from where we are right now. In this world, there's 2 realm. The human realm, where there are divided by those you call muggles and then the wizarding world. Then we have this realm, the Autre realm, the creature world. Like its name, this is where all the creature comes from , no matter if they were born here or turned from their inheritance from the human realm. This realm has 4 mainlands ,The Syuka Land , where the main creature living there are Demons, Angels and Reapers. The second land is The Ryuwan Land, the Creature there are mostly Were-animals such as wolves, panthers, tigers, lion, any animal really. The third land is The Kyulo Land, we have Fairies, Elves, Merms, and Dragons. The the last land is where we currently living right now is The Neutral Land. Anyone can live here, it doesn't matter as it is ruled as a neutral land. So creatures of any type comes here mostly to do business as some creatures don't really get along much, so this ensures no fights are to occur. The main hall and the main Healer building is situated here, good thing seeing how its neutral and healers purpose is to help all, no matter the race. And every creature has their own range of elemental abilities or powers, fire , water, earth and wind. Some can only have one, some can master all four. Depends on the creature."

Arian took a sip of tea and harry kept on eating while his mind working furiously to remember all of the new information.

"Next is, about yourself. You are a Niluveras as I already told you this morning. Usually, a creature reached its majority and fully matured and connect with their creature counterpart when they officially turned 14 years old. And will start to mate when they are 16 years old. The gap of 2 years are for those who finally know their ranks will train accordingly for their future role in a mateship. But that is for those who born as a creature, you however gained it by your inheritance when you turned 16 years old."

" When you were born, there was only a 50-50 portion of human and creature blood in your system. The creature blood increases bit by bit as you grow older and finally takes over when you are 16 years old. Hence, the inheritance. But the difference between a fully born creature and a creature inheritance one is that you take 2 days after the inheritance to fully connect with your other counterpart so you will feel a lot of confusing urges and instincts. Your human logic is still conflicted with the presence of your creature logic."

Arian took a napkin and cleaned harry's cheek as some of the porridge somehow got streak onto his cheek. Harry blushed and continued to eat.

"Now about the ranks of the creatures. You see, there's 2 types of creature, he/she either can be a dominant or a submissive. But a dominant will have ranks of their own, alpha, beta, protector, warrior, healer and scholar. Each dominant is born into their ranks. And will act accordingly when they turn 14, each will then pursue their destined ranks until they are ready to mate, but minimum age to mate is 16 years old."

"The difference between a dominant and a submissive is firstly, if the creature has wings, then the submissive have smaller wings than dominants. Niluveras submissive also have white tattoos while dominants have varieties of colours but white , I don't know why only submissive Niluveras has tattoos, other submissive doesn't have one except the dominants. And submissive has a distinctive curve to their body, that shows the ability for a submissive to carry youngs, no matter the gender. Simply put, all of the attributes of a submissive is smaller than those of a dominant."

 **TBC**


	4. Explanation

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Its Chapter 4. :)

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

 **Arian Mansion, Autre realm , Creature world.**

 **31th of July 1996 , 12.30pm**

Harry finished eating just as Arian finished explaining. Arian send the dishes back to the kitchen where it will be magically clean itself. He tried to stand up, and sighed in relief seeing how he can finally stand up on his own without tumbling over like a new baby giraffe trying to learn how to walk.

"How about we go sit by the fireplace in the family room Harry?" . Arian suggested.

He nodded and followed Arian slowly to said room and sat in the comfy settee near the fireplace.

After leaning back into the settee that he noticed that his wings and tails are not visible anymore.

"Arian, what happened to my attributes?". He panicked.

"Calm down Harry, the sleep tucked your attributes back in, that's all. Try thinking about it and it'll come out again."

Harry tried thinking about it and his leathery wings and tails came out again. Stretching it out, he finally notice its colour, its a leathery colour with a white sheen on it, the bones were a darker shade than the wings but suits his looks perfectly. He cooed and petted his wings and Arian smiled ,quietly watching Harry.

"Arian," Harry suddenly said.

"Yes Harry?"

"What creature are you?"

Arian smiled and stood up and pulled out his attributes. Apart from the ever present pointed ears and the elongated fangs, Arian skin got a few shades darker and his wings were bat like and pitch black but looking closely , he can see scales the colour of dark red , so dark that it can be mistaken as black but fit nicely into the colour of his wings. And he also has a tail also black.

"I'm a dragon demon Harry. A hybrid really. My mother is a submissive demon while my father, the alpha is a were-dragon. I can control the fire element and the wind element."

Harry slowly stood up and went to stand by Arian. Tentatively touching his wings and feeling the scales. He took another step closer and buried his face into the wings without him realizing it. He sniffed and suddenly , a weird urge insist him to lick the wings in front of him, not knowing why and doesn't really care, he quickly lick the wing and gasped when he was suddenly turned around and enveloped into darkness. He can feel a wide chest on his palms and looked up, seeing those blue blue eyes swirling with emotions that he can't figure out. Harry chirped up to Arian and Arian replied with a quite rumble, the vibration can be felt under his palms on the chest it was resting.

"That was a dangerous thing to do Harry, to an unmated dominant alpha".

Harry's eyes widened and he buried his face into the alpha's shoulder. Arian rubbed his back and unfolded his wings from wrapping both of them. He tucked his attributes back into his body and took a seat on the settee and pulled the submissive onto his lap seeing how Harry is still hiding his face into his shoulder. He kept on rubbing his back while Harry was mentally cursing himself for the embarrassing thing he did just now.

"Its okay Harry, that's normal for a submissive to do to a potential mate. Sort of like a territorial thing to do. Its the creature part of you telling you that he likes me." at that Arian smirks.

"You should go up and take a long bath. It'll help you relax more and makes it easier for your mind to transition and merged with the creature side. Tomorrow you will be 90% more attuned with the creature side and fully complete on the third day. Then we'll go out and I'll show you around the Neutral Land." Harry nodded , still on Arian shoulder, but no longer out of embarrassment but more to secretly sniffing the delicious scent of Arian. After 10 minutes he rose out of his hiding place and without looking at Arian eyes went up slowly to the bedroom to go take the suggested bath.

When he got out of the bath half an hour later, Arian was sitting on the armchairs near the window, just looking out at the sea view from the windows. Harry padded over to the bed where some clothes were laid out.

"Those are mine, but I've already shrunken it to fit your size. We should go out and buy your clothes and other necessities that you will need later."

Harry is only 5ft5 and looking at Arian 6ft6, he definitely need to go out and buy his own clothes if not, he'll just drown in all of Arian clothes. After dawning the clothes, he padded to the other armchair, opposite of the one Arian sitting. We just sat there in silence, watching the sea and appreciating the view. This is something that Harry love to do but never had the chance to do. Back in Privet Drive, he always have chores to do and always be yelled at and once he finished all of his chores, he will be too tired to do anything else than just sleep. Hogwarts has mesmerising views too but again, with all the students there, always being gawked at for being The-Boy-Who-Lived and all the chaos of the war, he never got the opportunity to just take a minute to sit and relax. But now? I guess this is the sunshine after all the storm he has been through.

"Arian, can you tell me about your family?". Harry asked carefully.

Arian glanced towards him and resettle in the armchair, now facing more towards Harry than the window.

"My family, or The House of Elijah Knox consists of my mum, a submissive demon, Alaila. The alpha, a were-dragon , Elijah Knox , also my sire. The protector, Ambrose . Two warriors , Luther and Caspian and the family scholar , Enoch . When a mateship is completed , no matter what is the surname of the other mates, once they enter a mateship , all of the other mates will change their last names to those of the alpha. So they then will be called as a House of the alpha. But those with an alpha rank will have a middle name, and that middle name will serve as their last name. Not to confuse other houses or they will just be too much of the same people. My full name is Arian Hynson Knox, but now as I am an alpha, my family has been dismissed as I will be expecting my own House. If I am to mate, my mateship will be called as The House of Arian Hynson."

Arian summoned a pot of tea and some biscuits from the kitchen and put it on the table between the armchairs, he poured two cups of tea and handed one to Harry. Harry accepted the cup and smiled back to Arian.

"I'll bring you to meet them soon. You can learn a lot of things and see the gist of how things is being done here. How about you Harry? How's your life before I took you here? Tell me about yourself."

Harry nibbled his lower lips, 'should I tell him all of it or gloss over it? Its not like my life is fantastic or whatever?'. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My name is Harry…Harry Po-Potter". Harry held his breath and when no reaction came, he took a peak towards Arian and see nothing but curiosity in his eyes, a new confidence flared up and he continued.

"My parents died when I was 1 , killed by a dark lord that called himself as Voldemort. Then I was left with my mother's sisters family. They told me nothing but lies and treat me like a slave. I live in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years. Then Hagrid came by when I turned 11. He told me I was a wizard and gave me the acceptance letter from Hogwarts. I was so happy and all of the truth was finally being told. I was the-boy-who-lived , their savior. But I guess all of that was nice at first, seeing how I grew up without even an ounce of love from my aunt and uncle. But eventually, things get serious, every year I always get into a near death event. And everyone expects great things from me but I was merely a child. And every summer I have to go back to the Dursley , just because there's protection there and I would be safe. Why would I want to go somewhere 'safe' if Dumbledore already expects me to die in the end? Earlier this year, I killed Voldemort, but everyone died with him too. And I was left all alone. Nothing fancy or anything, my life is miserable really."

Arian stood up and pulled me into his embrace, offering comfort. He greedily accepts it, after so long without any contacts that was not meant to hurt him. They stayed like that for a while. And Arian let go and after caressing Harry's face and gave a quick peck to the corner of his mouth, he went down to make dinner. Harry blushed yet again and went down , deciding on helping to make dinner also. After eating dinner, they went up to bed. Arian for now sleeps in the bedroom next to Harry's. After making sure Harry is comfortable , after watching him sleep for a while, he got up and trekked back to his room, wishing Harry and him will be able to achieve happiness together. The next 2 days will be a crucial time for Harry, and he will make sure that Harry will be well looked and happy.

 **TBC**


	5. My first mate

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 5 ^_^

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

 **Arian's Mansion , Autre Realm ,Creature World**

The next day goes by without much happening. They eat meals together and hang around the mansion. Much resting in Harry's case and Arian was off in his study dealing with paperworks and all. They spend their evening before dinner sitting by the window and having tea together while sitting in a comfortable silence. Seems like its going to be a routine of theirs, having a few hours in your day to just sit and relax, sit down and just appreciate life. After dinner Harry would follow Arian into his study and read some of the books there, surprisingly Arian has his own personal library in his study room and if he wanted to read any of the books, he welcomes it. As long as he does not disturb Arian while he was working on some paper works. Arian is a very serious man when he wants to be in times when he needs to do his work , and very quiet when its time to relax. But beside that, his words are well anticipated and a patient man answering all of Harry's question, in another sense of words, he is very matured. Harry just recently got to know his age, and even though Arian looks like in his early 20s but he was 10 years older than Harry, that makes him 26 years old. But Harry doesn't really care, age is not a problem for Harry in looking for mates.

Its the third day after the night of Harry's inheritance when the action starts. When he woke up, all of his creature attributes were out. Harry rose up, his mind completely taken over by his creature counterpart. He carefully stuck his nose in the air and tentatively took a sniff. His heightened sense of smell working out the different scents lingering in the air. But a particular scent caught his attention, a scent that screamed 'MATE'. He quickly get out of bed and his wings flared out and he paced out the bedroom, following the scent. His tail swished around in anticipation seeing how his mate is nearby.

He went into the bedroom opposite from his, scenting the scent there. But when he got in, his creature screeched, seeing how the scent is all over the room but the actual mate is not here. Huffing in agitation, he turned around and went down the stairs and follow the scent. He bypassed the other rooms and enter the kitchen. Arian was sitting there drinking a cup of tea while holding onto a half eaten toast.

Arian turned around to greet Harry but was surprised seeing how the Niluveras was in control. He quickly got up and pulled out his own creature attributes and cautiously wait for Harry's next move. The Niluveras scented the kitchen again, he locked eyes with Arian and circled him. Gouging his reaction, seeing how there's no negative reaction, he took a step closer and truly sniff the unmated dominant. The Niluveras mind was working furiously, the dominant in front of him is an alpha and his scent is compatible with him, does he want the alpha as his first mate? Is it the right decision? Mind decided, he barreled into the alpha's arm. Arian was ready and expected as much. He flared out his wings and nuzzled the mess of hair.

Harry's mind was fill with the chant of 'mate mate mate mate'. He let out a Cri and bared his throat to the alpha, Arian nuzzled the offered throat and rumbled back to Harry, asking if either he is sure and really wants it. Staring into those emerald eyes, he found nothing but determination and confirmation ,without delaying, he licked the middle of his neck and bite down. The bite draw blood and he drink his fill of blood. The magic around them hummed and both Arian and Harry's magic intertwined together and seep into the bite mark in his neck. When the hummed died down, he carefully pulled out his fangs and licked the bite clean and healed it. After that was done Harry also bite down on Arian's left bicep and the same process happened again. Harry was limp in his arms and he swoop him in his arms and take them to the bedroom to continue the mating ritual.

The day was fill with love making and bonding. The whole mansion can be heard of their moans and inhuman sounds. But the whole area can be felt, the magic rising and signaling a successful bonding and the existence of a new mateship.

It was just after 12 noon, and the mates rose up from their love making, sated and happy. Both of their bite mark tingling, proof of their mateship. Arian stood up and padded to the bathroom, quickly cleaning himself. After he was done, he dawn on a robe and went back to the bed, picked up a half awake Harry and quickly wash him clean also. Dressing them both up, Arian sat Harry back on the bed.

"Do you want to come with me to the bazaar? We can eat lunch there and you also missed breakfast. Your creature is already fully matured and seeing how we have mated, you will feel more settled and it won't be a problem for you to be surrounded by other people."

"There's a bazaar here? In this realm?"

Arian chuckled. " Where do you think all of us get the things we need and all the groceries hmm?"

Harry blushed and quickly nodded.

"We can get all your clothes and you can go around to shop. Seeing how the bazaar is located not far from the main hall, I should stop by and register our mating. So you can go around to explore while I go to the registration hall there."

Together they walked outside towards the edge of the mansion wards, and Arian foreshadow us near the road leading up to the entrance hall. Arian held onto my hand and I blushed, a fluttering feeling rose up in Harry's stomach, shyly he held Arian's hand back. Arian looked down to his submissive mate and chuckled seeing how he was still shy with him even after leaving together for 3 days and after the ordeal that just happened this morning.

"Why is your face red harry? Are you sick?" Arian asked, amusement in his eyes.

Harry batted his arm and started walking towards the entrance with a pout, not caring of him dragging Arian along.

"Welcome to the Bazaar of the Autre realm Harry" . Harry gasped and looked around the stalls and all the people there. It looks like it stretched on forever!

"This bazaar is held daily here. All the creature from all the Lands are free to sell anything here as long as its not anything illegal. There's a range of clothes to food from every type of creature and lands. Thus the endless stalls, you can literally find anything here if you know what you are looking for and where."

We went pass the entrance and Harry was rooted to the spot. Amazed yet again , he turned around and lift his arms up towards Arian, wanting to be picked up because he wants to take a look at the bazaar and its layout. With his 5ft5 stature, he can barely see passed all the people there. Arian obeyed with amusement in his eyes looking at how excited his little mate is. So eager that all of his embarrassment a few minutes ago was forgotten. Now with a higher vantage point of view, Harry can somehow see that the bazaar is being organized is a maze like , more like a spiral. Starting with the outer circle, the biggest and carefully spiral inwards. Now imagine how big that is! And there's 4 rows of stalls each parallel and equally spaced while slowly spiraling inwards. Such wonder that is.

Stalls after stalls and look at all of this people! Arian chuckled at his gobsmacked expression and bobbed his nose. He put Harry down and tugged his hand , "Come on Harry, lets go get some food first. You need to eat if not you won't have the energy to go explore now would you?"

Mindlessly Harry nodded but his eyes were wildly looking at everything. Going from right to left and back, fully trusting Arian to lead him the way without running into anything or anyone. There's just so much to see! 'What creature is that? What are those? What is that thing?' Looking at people and their various wings tails and colour, so fascinating! 'Is that horns on his head?!'. Harry is full out intrigued and he can't wait to go explore!

Harry walked straight into Arian's back when he stopped. He looked up and grinned at Arian mouthing sorry. Arian shook his head and pull Harry to his side. Harry looked at the stall that they stopped and looks like they are selling something like those muggle noodles but its…purple?

'is that supposed to be purple?' he shrugged.

"This is Doolens Harry, its an Elves delicacy, its really good, I know its purple but elves food tend to be colourful."

They bought some and went ahead to the sitting area in the middle of the bazaar to eat their food. Surprisingly, it tasted like chicken, odd seeing how he is eating noodle-like food but it tasted like chicken but the spiciness and the texture was delicious nonetheless. After they finished eating, Arian bought some shaved ice- thank merlin it tasted normal - and continued their way to the rest of the bazaar.

Arian turned around and faced Harry. "Here , there's money in this pouch, the Autre realm uses the same money as in the wizarding world in the human realm. Its easier because most of us tend to go back and forth between realm for business. I need to go the the main hall to register our mating, would you be okay if I left you here ? I've already claimed you and the people here respect any mated submissive and I know you are not a weakling and able to defend yourself. I'll be back in half an hour okay? In the meantime you can go explore the bazaar. I'll come find you when I'm done". Arian stooped down and gave a quick kiss on his lips and on the mating mark on his neck. Harry blushed again - 'I need to get use to this!' - and waved Arian away.

 **TBC**


	6. Fun' at the bazaar

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is chapter 6! enjoy!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

 **The Bazaar, Autre Realm , Creature World**

Harry waited until he can't see Arian and turned around to face the bazaar. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided that he should start at the entrance first. This place is just so big that it can take a week to get through all of the stalls. The layout is truly bizarre for Harry and quite strategic how people have to go through the stalls first to get to the sitting area in the middle. And nobody can not get tempted going through all of the merchandise being sold here. Nobody! Walking from the entrance, Harry kept stopping every few steps , oohing and ahhing at everything in sight. 'There's a lot of stuff being sold and half of it I've never seen it in my life before'. A stall selling jewelry caught his eyes and he stopped by.

"Hello there! Good day sir, first time here? I've never seen you around before and believe me I've seen everyone here!" the stall merchant said.

I smiled shyly. " Hello, I just recently arrived here. Nice to meet you."

"Well aren't you a sweet one, mated I see. Mated to one or more?"

Harry blushed. "Yes, only my alpha for now , Arian Hynson ". Adjusting the collar of his tunic, surprisingly Arian was a possessive one, his bite mark on Harry's neck was high enough and will always be in display seeing how no collar can cover it, unless he wore a turtleneck shirt.

The merchant grinned. "Well that's okay! Hunting season is starting next week! You'll find your mates there!"

Harry smiled and picked 2 bracelets, one is gold and the other one is silver, with emerald gems and matching intricate design. He payed for the bracelet and slip in on his hands , loving how it dangles perfectly on his wrist, not too big and not too small, just perfect.

"Looks nice on ya , come by again next time you visit the bazaar. I usually sell different kind of jewelry everyday from all over the realm. Those bracelets are from the fairies."

After waving the merchant goodbye , he continued walking.

Suddenly he stopped. 'what is that scent?' . Then just as the scent appeared , it was gone. Harry looked around, trying to decipher where the origin of that intoxicating scent came from and shrugged when he can't see anything out of the ordinary. He went into the second line of stalls and stopped here and there to feel the texture of fabrics or run his hand on the weapon they sell or take a peek at the trinkets being there. He wandlessly cast a tempus-since his inheritance, he doesn't need his wand anymore, Arian said that all creature doesn't need wands to do any magic- and there's still another 15 minutes before Arian comes back so he kept on walking.

And the scent emerged again. This time though , he quickly turned towards the direction of the scent and broke into a run, his creature side taking over. He ducked peoples wings and stepped over tails and ran through the stalls towards the third line and ran right into someone's chest and fell on his bum.

Someone picked him up and a worried - but gorgeous, gorgeous - face came into his view. Harry chirped and the stranger rumbled back soothingly and he bravely hid his face in the crook of the stranger's neck. The scent was so addicting, much like Arian but different! He can't get enough of it and was oblivious to the world. He nuzzled the neck and the stranger laughed at his actions. The vibrations of that laughter yanked Harry back to reality and Harry looked back ,horrified.

'What are you doing harry! Going around harassing stranger's neck!'. He blushed a furious red and quickly got down from the man's embrace and ducked his head, staring intently at his feet.

"M'sorry" He mumbled.

The stranger- a man- put his index finger under Harry's chin and pulled his face up, forcing Harry to look him in the eye.

"It's okay, are you hurt anywhere? You ran right at me very hard you know and you even fell."

Harry shuffled his feet and mumbled , "M'fine, thank you for helping, and m'sorry for running over you"

The man smiled and held out a hand. "The name is Brysen. And you are?"

"Harry, just Harry". Harry quickly shook his head. " Urm, no, I guess I'm Harry Hynson now…sorry about that. I just recently got my inheritance and mated so I still don't know some stuff." Harry took the offered hand and shook it once before letting it go and wringing his hand together.

"Are you alone Harry? Where's your mate?"

"He went to the main hall, to register our mating". Harry don't know why but his creature convince him that he can fully trust Brysen.

Brysen ahh-ed and took Harry's hand. " Then how about I walk with you until your mate comes back, hmm?"

Harry perked up, seeing how this gorgeous man, with the intoxicating scent wants to walk with someone like him. He nodded eagerly and they resume their walk. Brysen is a few shades darker than Arian, while Arian is 6ft6, Brysen is a tad higher, maybe 6ft7. He has dark red hair that hung to his ear, eyes the colour of amber but his stature is more buffer than Arian, 'I wonder what rank he is…'. Overall, he's as gorgeous as Arian. A whisper of 'Mate' came into Harry's mind and he gasped.

'is this another one of a potential mate?!'. Brysen looked down and arched his eyebrow, silently asking what's the matter. Harry shook his head and shyly smiled back up to him.

"Are you new here Harry?"

"Yeah, I just got here recently with my Alpha , Arian."

"Never been here before then, do you find Autre Realm okay for you?"

Harry gasped. " Are you kidding! This realm is the best!"

' At least its a new place that didn't turned me into their savior and don't expect me to kill a dark lord or something. A new place that will only recognize me as Harry. Just Harry. People just looked at me because they see the real me, not the image that they created in their mind.' Harry mused to himself.

"I mean, not that I have gone anywhere beside Arian's house and the bazaar, but, I just know it! Like have you seen the size of this bazaar alone?!" he huffed.

Brysen laughed a hearty laugh , looking down at this little submissive. 'he's a cute one' brsyen thought. 'and his scent is compatible with mine, I should send a favor to him when Hunting season starts next week.'

"Okay okay, settle down. I see that you had a great time here. Have you tried the Hikus ? Its a were-panther delicacy. Its made out of meat, like dumplings but its sweet. Want to try it out? My treat." Brysen playfully winked to Harry.

Seeing as there are no harms in the kind act, he agreed. Brysen grinned and lead the way, going deeper into the spiral and change to the forth line and stopped in front of a stall and bought the food. Harry popped one of the dumpling-like food , still hot and steaming into his mouth and chewed. Immediately his eyes closed and he hummed. The flavor was exquisite! Brysen laughed at the image and Harry pouted up to the man.

"Harry, when is your Alpha coming to get you?"

Harry cast another tempus and frowned, "He said he'll be back in 30 minutes, he is supposed to be back now. I wonder where he is. He said he'll find me but I don't know how will he do that. I was so hyped up to go exploring that I didn't get the chance to ask before he was gone."

"Mates can communicate telepathically Harry. Didn't you know about that? Are you not communicating with him telepathically?". Brysen frowned, starting to get worried.

"Are you sure? I only just mated this morning, are you sure it works like that immediately?". Harry asked, getting a little bit frantic.

"Yes, from what I know and heard from friends and families. The connection is established right after both mates healed both of their bite marks. And yours are fully healed. Didn't your alpha explained it to you?". Brysen wondered.

"Well no! I guess he forgot about it or it slipped his mind but I really didn't know about that for sure. Urgh! Now how am I going to find him?!" Harry's eyes started to water. Thinking about the worst scenario happening to him and his mate. He doesn't even know where Arian's mansion is.

"Okay relax, its never a good thing to be panicking. Lets go wait at the entrance yeah? Your alpha can always find you from scent. And if you stay somewhere long enough, he'll find you eventually. Come on, I'll keep you company."

Harry nodded, seeing no other solution and followed Brysen back to the entrance. They sat on a bench there and start to wait for Arian to find him.

 **TBC**


	7. Stressful event

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 7 guys.

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The Entrance of The Bazaar, Autre Realm , Creature World**

Harry can barely sit still. Every few seconds he will shift , always on edge. All of the people in the bazaar, going in and out is making him fidgety and anxious. The previous liked bazaar now seems like an endless pit that is preventing Arian and him meeting and this makes him upset. They've been sitting here for 15 minutes and there's still no sign of Arian.

"What if he got hurt or something when he went to the register hall?". Harry said.

Brysen looked at the submissive beside him and shuffled closer, holding his shoulder in a one armed hug. Trying to offer comfort.

"Don't think like that, maybe he is going to come out of the bazaar any minute now! You should think positive things, you may not be able to communicate with him but we're not sure how his end of the telepathic works like? Maybe he didn't say anything because he thought you can already piece it out as you will be able to actually feel the bond. If you kept on feeling down like this, it might hinder his concentration in finding you, hmm?"

Harry buried his face in his hands, "Its me then! I'm the one that is broken! A freak even at this world!" . Much to Brysen fears, the submissive starts to cry. Now he is a proud warrior, he never had any relationship or try to pursue any potential mate so this is a new area for him. Awkwardly, he pulled the submissive into his embrace and try to comfort the upset submissive. Harry burrowed closer into Brysen arms, his crying picking up a notch because the scent in front of his nose may be delicious but its's not his alpha. And this serve to upsets the submissive more and more. Brysen was getting more and more flustered, the submissive in his arms is crying his eyes out and he doesn't know what to do?!

'I just lost everyone that I care in the war! And now I've lost another one?! I thought that all of this dying and losing people will stop now that I'm in a new world with a new start in life? I'm just a freak! An abomination to life! Everyone that gets close to me either die or get hurt!'. Harry wailed to himself.

Just as Brysen was almost on his wits end, Harry let out a distress call and within seconds, Arian shows up, wings and tail out. He quickly picked Harry up from the unmated dominant and snarled at him. His wings flared out , warning the dominant to stay away from his submissive or he will kill him. In Arian's mind, Harry's distress call was triggered by this unknown stranger harming his submissive and this tripled his wrath and he hissed menacingly.

Harry in the meanwhile was fully delighted, now starting another crying fit but this time in happiness. But that happiness slowly turns into anger and he pulled out his own attributes and his mind shifted to those of the Niluveras, he yanked himself from Arian's embrace and growled at him. Conveying his displeasure in being left behind more than the promised time _and_ attacking Brysen after all he did to keep him company and comforted him while his _mated alpha_ was missing! He swiped at Arian's chest, though not meant to kill, it did cause him to bleed. Arian focused shifted from the stranger to his mate, brows furrowing, not understanding why his mate is attacking him instead of the stranger. What's going on here?

Arian quickly release his calming pheromone and his alpha pheromone and both of those effectively made Harry docile enough for him to physically calm him down. He re-tucked his wings and tail and catch Harry before he limply fell down. He picked him up and sat him on the bench that Harry and Brysen was sitting previously. He patted and caressed his mate until Harry calmed down. He pulled his Niluveras in and just simply burrowed into his alpha, too tired to care about anything anymore. Seeing Harry no longer wants to attack him, he sat Harry up on his lap and pulled Harry out from his spot on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you okay? Did that man hurt you? I panicked when you didn't answer my telepathy call but I can feel your emotions. It felt like it was only going one way and I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier. I'm sorry love, please forgive me." Arian hugged Harry and rocked him, more to sooth his own alpha instincts than the submissive. He looked around, wanting to know if their little fight didn't stir any commotion and was actually glad that the stranger put up a privacy circle around them, hence preventing anyone from seeing their interactions.

Harry warbled to Arian and just simply want stay in his embrace and nothing else. Too traumatized of the thought of him being left alone again after all the loss he has been through. Arian understanding his mate still needed time looked up to the stranger and cocked his head to the side. Acknowledging his presence, Brysen walked up to them and tilt his head a bit, accepting his attention. He offered his hand , "I'm Brysen, your mate ran into me in the bazaar and I walked with him a bit and keep him company when he got separated from you. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Arian nodded, and he accepted the hand, carefully minding the resting submissive. " Arian Hynson. I also apologize for my action towards you earlier, I thought you were hurting him or something akin to that. Thank you for looking out after _my_ submissive. Greatly appreciate. We'll take our leave now."

Arian rose up and quickly foreshadow them back to the mansion.

Brysen stood there for a while. He take a seat on the bench and just take a minute to fully understand what just happened. Harry, a submissive _Niluveras_ , a creature that only shows up every 100 years , ran into him an hour ago. And he went ahead and bought him some Hikus. And then, his mated _alpha_ , went missing and long story short, he, Brysen the warrior from the House of Damien Surgey, met a rare submissive and actually helped him and his mate?! He shook his head, stand up and foreshadow back home. Today is such a bizarre day. He can't wait for the Hunting season, might just be mated this year. 'After 5 years of goofing off, I guess its time I try to settle down, I won't be 21 years old forever now am I? I wonder if father is home, I need to work out some steam, and I did bought a new blade at the bazaar, can't wait to test it out.' Canceling the privacy circle, he foreshadow out from the bazaar.

 **Arian's Mansion , Autre Realm, Creature World**

When the shadow dispersed, Arian quickly strode in and went up to the stairs to Arian's bedroom, they decided to sleep there but Harry can still choose to sleep in his own bedroom if he wants to. Harry was half asleep, tired from the ordeal in the bazaar. Arian tucked him in, and went down to make some tea, he brings it to their room and put it on the table near the window. Harry's eyes was still half lidded and he whined and brought his hands up, silently asking for Arian to pick him up when Arian was looking at him. Arian comply and they sat cuddled at the armchair near the window. With Harry in his lap, he carefully petted his hair while channeling calming magic into his palms and let it seep into Harry. When Harry was fully calm, he sat him up and gave him a cup of tea and some biscuits. He let Harry have his tea and he rethink back what just happened in the past hour.

 _START OF FLASHBACK: ARIAN'S POV_

 **The Main Hall, Autre Realm**

After giving Harry a quick kiss, he strode out of the bazaar towards the main hall. He has been to the main hall many times for various occasion and work related things but never have him set foot in the registration department, this is going to be a first for him. The main hall has the most majestic design in the Autre realm, the whole building is surrounded by white pillars, and looked like something made for the gods. He went in straight to the registration hall, there's a petite woman wearing formal suit sitting at the reception desk.

When he stand in front of the desk, the woman looked up and smiled, "Yes sir, may i help you?"

"Ah yes, i'm here to register my mating."

"Sure sir, can i know your information and mates? "

" I'm Arian Hynson from the House of Elijah Knox, dragon demon creature, rank alpha. And my mate, Harry , creature Niluveras, a submissive. I want to officially register my house, the House of Arian Hynson for my mateship."

"Okay sir, please take a seat while i run down your registration to the main office". She smiled.

Arian nodded and went to find a seat. He tried prodding the bond connection between Harry and himself. He can feel his emotion as at the moment it was full of excitement, curiosity and happiness. Then he tried to communicate with him, forgetting to actually tell that once mated, all of the mates can communicate telepathically. But he thought it was okay, expecting that Harry already can feel the bond and kept quiet about it.

( Harry...? Are you okay?). Arian tried.

He frowned when the communication felt hollow, like trying to talk into darkness.

( Harry? Can you hear me?)

( Harry! ). Arian tried to prod the bond again, expecting a reply through the bond, anything. But he only receive the same feelings from before. Arian frowned.

'Why does it felt like the bond is only one sided?'. Having a bad feeling about it, Arian quickly strode over to the receptionist and asked her if registration can done immediately. After pacing for 5 minutes, the woman announced that his mateship is official and congratulated him, but before she even finished saying it, Arian was already out the door, running to go find Harry.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Arian sighed, and looked down to Harry's face. He has shifted and now leaning back into Arian while he was musing about. He petted his hair again and kissed his cheek,

"Let's take an early night today. I'm sure both of us are tired from all the hype that happened today". With that, he carried Harry and went to sleep. Deciding to start thinking about it tomorrow.

 **TBC**

Thank you to those who took the time to leave reviews, follow and even favorite my fanfic! To those who is worried about hedwig or his stuff, I'm sorry! I haven't forgotten about them , it'll be in the story and will be explained alright *smiles*. just hang in there!


	8. Let's see the healer

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 8 is up!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion , Autre Realm , Creature World**

Today marks the forth day Harry has been with him. Now that they are mated together and the registration has been taken care of, he should take care of the other problem that rose up. First he has to take Harry to the healer hall. For him to not be able to communicate nor can he _feel_ the bond is not normal and he wants to know why it's being like that. And then he should bring Harry to meet his family, if he held it off longer than it is necessary , he was bound to get a scolding from Elijah, the alpha _and_ his mother, especially his mother. He shuddered thinking what will the consequences that he has to suffer if that ever truly happen.

He woke Harry up and they went ahead and have a simple breakfast together. Arian just noticed that yesterday aim to go buy Harry clothes and his other necessities was not achieved and he reminded himself to go buy them today after they went to see the healer. After shrinking Harry some of his clothes, today he gave Harry a pair of black slim fit stretchy jeans-like jeggings but more manly looking- and a soft emerald loose sweater that comes down to the middle of his thighs and some black boots. Harry was so cute that he can't keep himself from cooing at him. Harry was not happy from the cooing but doesn't care much. As long as it makes him happy, then he's happy.

Even though it's muggle clothes, the community here doesn't give a shit of what people wear, it's so diverse that you can go around wearing a leather body suit and nobody will judge you. Arian quickly warded the mansion and they foreshadow themselves in front of the main hall. They entered, after Harry stop gawking at the infrastructure and went straight to the healer hall. They register their names and took a seat. Waiting for their turn, there is a lot of people, not too much but still many. Seeing how hunting season is a week away, people here are rushing to get everything check and all before the real rush hour starts during the hunting season.

"Why is there so many people here Arian? Or is this normal?". Harry blinked up to Arian, he was sitting close to Arian side, not wanting to get separated like yesterday.

"I think it's because hunting season is a week away, so everybody is trying to get things done sooner than later, every year before hunting season starts, you have to go for a checkup as you need it to go hunting. Think it as a medical checkup for your resume. Hunting season tends to turn the healer halls into chaos as a lot of people have last minute checkup. This is normal compared to the days during hunting season." Arian said.

Harry nodded and continued his observation. There's really a lot of people here but not too much. But he still feels a little bit agitated.

"But will it matter if you actually get a checkup or not? What if he/she just uses their old information from previous checkup or just lie about their information?" Harry asked.

"You need to hand in the new yearly checkup to enter the Council Hall where the opening ceremony for the hunting season is held. And the healer halls has everyone's record in their system. So they'll know if you missed a yearly checkup. As for lying, I can't really explain but, it has something to do with their magic being tied in with the information from the healer hall. How do I say this, its that, they can't tell anything but the truth that has been written in their checkup. Something to do with ancient magic of the healer halls. I'll let Enoch reexplain it to you later."

"Arian and Harry from the House of Arian Hynson?". The receptionist called.

They both stood up and the receptionist directed them to room number 3. Arian knocked on the door and came in when they heard a muffled 'Come in!'.

The healer is a man with a beard and with a tail with some fur on the end, but he has no wings. His hair and beard and fur - literally all of the hair available on his body- is a brownish almost chocolate colour. He looks like he is around his mid 40s.

"Hello there, my name is Leonid from the House of Roderick Sergei. And if you are wondering, I'm a were-lion." He smiled and winked at Harry. He blushed for getting caught staring at people again.

Arian shook his hand and introduce themselves, "I'm Arian Hynson, and this is Harry, my submissive."

"Nice to meet you, here for your yearly checkup? Or are you going to give some interesting puzzles to solve as for the past month, I've been doing the same thing over and over and it tends to get boring you know?." Leonid grins.

"Understandable. We're here for the checkup and also for Harry's communication problem. I guess this is your lucky day then Sir."

"Ah shush with the sir, you are making me feel old, just call me Leon. And please take a seat on the bed there. I'll start with the boring stuff and then we'll proceed with the more fun stuff."

They both sat at the bed, and Leon came forward and did the checkup, Harry can feel the magic humming. Leon magic is different from Arian's, feels more purer and neutral.

'I guess that's why he is a healer then'. Leon's magic surrounded them for a couple of minutes while he writes down all the information down. Their wing size, height, weight, hair , skin and eye colour. Creature and ranks. Literally everything but not thorough enough to be breaching people's privacy. After 20 minutes - 10 minutes each - passed. The typical check up is done and Arian stood up and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Harry sat up straighter , knowing its his turn to be checked alone.

Leonid noticed Harry's nervousness and smiled- teeth and canines and all- to Harry. He pats Harry's hand and said , "Do not worry young man. I don't bite, just a little bit nibbling here and there." and he winked again. Harry smiled, amused at seeing the funny wink Leon gave him. It was exaggerated and just plain silly. Seeing his patient is not as nervous as before, he starts the examination.

"Okay first thing first, explain to me what seems to be the problem?"

Arian spoke for Harry after he kept glancing at him, silently asking him to explained the problem, "Yesterday morning, we mated. And like any mateship, right after the bite mark is given to each other and healed, I immediately sense the bond forming and connecting with Harry's. But I didn't actually told Harry about it because we were a bit busy after that and I thought that he can also feel the bond."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "After a few hours after that , I brought Harry to the bazaar to buy him clothes and other things but seeing how the main hall is near , I left him there for a while to go register our mateship, not knowing that Harry do not have any clue about the bond and it did not cross my mind to actually try to communicate first before I went ahead and left him there." Shaking his head for his stupidity, Arian continued. "I noticed something wrong when I tried to communicate with him but felt like I'm just throwing rocks into an abyss. I can feel him and sense him and all, but it was one sided."

Leonid nod and turned towards time using more of his magic then the checkup earlier,he scan his brain first, seeing if there's any physical injuries or scar tissues that can cause the problem. But after a few minutes of scanning, there's nothing wrong with his brain. He switched to scanning his mind, after another few minutes going through his mind, Leonid stopped, he frowned. His scans just abruptly stopped. Like suddenly dropping into a hole or something. He backtracked his scan and this time projected Harry's mind to materialize in front of Harry and in between them. Arian and Harry carefully watch. The healer frown got deeper, why is there a chunk of Harry's mind missing?

Shaking his head, Leonid looked at it again , carefully examining it. And he confirmed that a part of his mind is missing, leaving a gaping hole. Its like an open wound, the edges ragged like it was forcefully ripped out. Taking a step back , he observed Harry's forehead , widening his eyes when the scar , the lightening bolt scar aligned perfectly with the gaping mind is. 'Curious, is that scar has to do something with his mind state?'. Leonid rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

Harry chanced a glance towards Arian. He can see that amidst the white light thingy that he thought was his mind was, is a chunk of black light. 'Is there something wrong with me?' Harry thought worriedly, he bit his lower lip and glanced back to Arian again and frown to him when their eyes locked. Arian moved a bit closer and patted his hand, sending calming magic through the touch. Leonid finally stopped musing about and canceled the projection and summoned a chair and sat in front of Harry and Arian.

"Curious…May I know how did you get that scar on your forehead?"

"Ah, I got it when I was 1 years old. A dark wizard tried to kill me with the killing curse and it rebounded back to him. And just earlier this year , the same wizard tried to kill me again and I did died for a few minutes, but I went back to life again. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore said that I'm one of that dark wizard's accidental hocrux."

Nodding his head, Leonid said "There's a gaping hole in your mind where your scar resided there. By what you said, I suspected it was the hocrux doing and using the curse , it harshly ripped the hocrux out and your mind together. That hole is what causing the link between you two unable to be established."

Arian worriedly looked to his submissive, Harry's eyes are widen and his mouth slacked. He shifted up next to Harry on the bed and one arm hugged him. "Thankfully it didn't affect your mind much and just the bond part." More of the chin rubbing on Leonid part.

"Can it be fixed sir?". Leonid looked at Harry with narrowed eyes and Harry stuttered, " I-I me-mean Leon"

Leonid nodded at the name , "I believe so…but it's going to be a long process. It can take years and I have to find you another healer that specialize in mind healing. I'm sorry for not having the skills to help you at the moment."

Harry smiled at Leonid albeit a bit sadly. "Its okay Leon, its not your fault but thank you so much for the information. At least I know now that I'm not a freak or something to not be able to sense a bond."

"Enough of that now Harry. Nobody deserve to call themself a freak or anything bad. You're wonderful and I bet your alpha thinks the same!"

Arian smiled and kiss Harry's cheek, silently conveying that he agrees with the healer.

"Thank you Leon. I guess we should take a move now. I don't want to hold off the line. There's a lot of people here today." Arian said.

"True , but its not like there's only one healer here, and I bet the others can handle some pre-adult creature's checkup." He winked again.

They get up and walked to the door, took turn to shake the healer hands. "Do come by again if there's any problem! Don't be shy!"

They waved Leonid goodbye and exited the main hall.

 **TBC**


	9. A visit from an old friend

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 9 is also up!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The Bazaar , Autre Realm , Creature World**

They walked out the main hall together hand in hand. Its barely noon at the time so they headed into the bazaar, but this time they quickly went to the stalls that sells clothes. Arian bought Harry everything that catches his eye and Harry's , even going as far as buying a cape made of velvet from a demon merchant when Harry pointed it out.

"I've always wanted one of these! I've seen vampires in muggle movies all wearing this kind of cape and I thought it looked really cool!" . Suddenly his face turned into those of thoughtful and curiosity. He turned to Arian, "Do vampires exist Arian?". Arian chuckled at Harry's expression, "No, they don't."

"Awww, sucks then!"

The demon merchant chipped in , "Well lad, vampires are more to an improvised version of demons actually. But I think they just jumbled up all the creatures and created the vampires. Nobody really knows, muggles are weird like that."

They laughed together and went to buy food. Its already lunch so they headed out to the food stalls. This time stopping at a stall with a couple of Fairies. Their skin is very light, translucent like and they have wings like butterfly but sheer. Looks like it might tear even at a light tug. Harry shuddered imagining if _his_ wings get torn, the pain! Harry went to find a table at the sitting area while Arian went to buy the food. He chose a table as close as he can get with the stall, not wanting to get separated like yesterday. When Arian came back from the stall carrying food, Harry was already drooling from the smell. It smells fantastic!

"What's that Arian!" Harry bounced on his seat, emanating a chuckle from Arian.

"Calm down little one. Let me at least put the food down on the table first."

"This, my dear submissive, is called Nairce," pointing at the container holding pearl-like looking food, it looks exactly like pearls! "and this is their drink, Cristas." Said drink looks like sparkling water with sparkles in it, fairies food is really sparkly. Harry took a spoonful of the Nairce and with a shrug , ate it. He was expecting it to be hard, seeing how it looks exactly like pearls, but surprisingly it's soft , like rice. But the taste was so unique and bursting with flavour. Harry decided that he loves it and shoved more down his throat. Arian following but to a more sedate pace. He also tried the drink and it tasted fruity but he can't put a finger on what fruit is is but likes it nonetheless. It's a really weird experience for Harry, eating something that looks like it is supposed to taste like how it looks but came out tasting entirely different. So he was really mindblown!

After they finished eating their lunch. They went back to the mansion. Arian said he wanted to bring Harry to go meet his family. And probably will stay there for a few days until the hunting season starts, but its still not fully confirmed. Harry doesn't really mind so he agrees. When they arrived , Arian enlarge the clothes and Harry went ahead and bring it up to their room while Arian went to his study, wanting to finish some last minute paperwork. Harry went into the walk-in closet and magic the clothes to unpack and put it on the shelves and hangs the one that need to be hung.

When he finished, he walked out of the closet and stopped dead, he heard a tapping noise, a very _familiar_ tapping noise and quickly turn to look towards the windows and gasped. There, tapping his windows was a white owl, a very _familiar_ white owl. "HEDWIG!" . He ran and magic out a hole in front of the window where Hedwig was tapping and canceled the magic when she flew in. She landed on his outstretched arms and he actually hugged the owl. But not hard enough to harm her.

"Hedwig how did you find me! Can owls fly to this realm? Is that possible? Oh how I miss you! I'm sorry I left you! I'm a bad master, forgetting about you! Forgive me!"

Hedwig hooted and fluffed her feathers, looking offended. Harry conjured some owl treats and offer her some. He kept cooing and petting the owl until she relents and stopped huffing and puffing. He picked her up and bring the owl to the study room where Arian is.

"Arian! Arian!"

Arian shot out of his chair, thinking that Harry is in trouble but sighed in relief when there's no sign of anything but smiles on Harry. "Yes love?"

"Look who just got here! Look! Look!" . He showed Arian the owl and beams at him with happiness.

"Whose owl is that Harry? Yours?"

Harry enthusiastically nodded. "This is Hedwig. Hagrid gave her to me as a gift when I was 11. we went to Diagon Alley for the first time, I knew I was wizard then too, for the first time. We left her when you brought me to this realm." Harry went to sit on one of the settee in Arian's study room. Hedwig flew to Arian, looking him straight in the eye. Arian swore it felt like the owl is analyzing him. After a few minute of staring each other, Hedwig flew back to Harry and sat on his shoulder, tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. All those flying for days is exhausting!

"Arian , do people in this realm use owls to deliver letters?"

"Well, some still use them. It is not unusual or uncommon but there's a faster method of sending letters."

"What's the method?"

"You write a letter like you usually do. And then put it in your palm, you use magic to send it. Simply state the address and coat the letter with your magic and it will vanish, as it is already being sent to the person you addressed it to. Takes minutes to send it instead of days with owls." While explaining, Arian wrote something on a piece of parchment and put it in an envelope, and put it in his palm, state it to Harry from the House of Arian Hynson, and then it vanishes. Mere seconds after that, the letter materialize in front of him and he took it, opened it and there in Arian's handwriting,

'Love, Arian'

Harry nodded , smiled , and blushed at the same time, then decided he will try the method later. "Arian.."

"Yes Harry?"

"Can we go back to Privet Drive?"

"What for?"

"Just a brief visit, I want to go retrieve my other belongings. If its okay for you. I know that we have to go visit your family in a few hours."

"Of course you can, we should go now though. You'll be busy once you meet my family. Come on, let's pack some clothes, then we'll directly go to my family's house from there. Sound good with you?"

"Yes! Thank you!". With that said, he runs up to his room and pack all of his stuff and Arian's into a trunk and shrunk it. He took a small leather sling bag , crossed it across his face and put the shrunken trunk into the bag. Nodding. He went back down to the living room where Arian waited there.

"I've put 2 bowl of owl food and water and charmed it to self refill for Hedwig, I left the kitchen window open so she can flew in and out whenever she wants to."

Harry beamed at him and hugged Arian. Arian smiled and hugged him back. And then off they went to Little Whinging. They foreshadow right in front of the front door. Harry looked around and listened if the Dursley is at home. The car is missing but the telly is on. So uncle Vernon must be at work.

"Arian can you foreshadow us into my room?"

"Sure."

Now they are in Harry's old room, casting up a silencing spell, he took a look in the room. He has only been away for 4 days and glad that nothing has been disturbed. Thanks to the accidental ward he put up on the door preventing his relatives to enter his room, he doesn't really know when the ward was put up, but he guessed it was right before they left for Autre Realm. He gathers the little amount of stuff he has and put it into his school trunk. He looked around, searching for something.

"Harry, are you looking for this?". Holding up an old _familiar_ teddy bear.

"Teddy!". Harry took it from Arian and hugged it to his chest. But looked up and blushed at Arian.

'Good Harry, showing him how childish you are! A 16 year old and still having a teddy!'

"Don't be shy Harry, its not wrong for you to have a companion like that. I used to have one too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Feeling better now, Harry put his teddy into the trunk, shrunk it and put it into his bag. "Now that I think about it, I have to owl Gringotts. I have to go there to sign some documents and what not. I'll owl them when I get back to your family's place." Finished packing, he turned around and hug Arian. "Thank you" ,Harry mumbled into Arian's shoulder. Arian answered by lovingly rubbing his back and they foreshadow out of the house without its occupant noticing anything.

 **TBC**


	10. The house of Elijah Knox

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is Chapter 10 :)

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The House of Elijah Knox's Mansion**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

The shadow dispersed, Harry turned around from hiding his face in Arian's shoulder and observed the surrounding. They are currently standing in a grovel covered road, in front of a massive gate. Looking further into the estate, there sit a mansion twice the size of Arian's. Harry's eyes widened comically , still in Arian's arms. He let go of Arian and walked a step forward, looking at the scenery.

"Where are we Arian? The scenery is different from the one back in the Neutral Land."

"We're no longer in the Neutral Land. We're in the Ryuwan Land."

Just as Arian finished saying that, the gates opened and four people stood there, a woman and 3 men.

The woman smiled and walked closer to Harry and Arian, "Welcome back Arian, and hello there, you must be Harry, Arian's new submissive mate." She was shorter than Harry but not by much, she was 5ft4. Her skin is an olive colour and she has jet black hair but shocking blue eyes, the very same eyes Arian has. Harry nodded and she came forward,intending to give him a hug, Harry let her and she pulled his hand inside.

Now inside the boundaries of the gate, he took another glance towards the mansion's property. The other 3 men, walked towards them and joined the woman. "I'm Alaila, Arian's mother and submissive of this house. This is the alpha, Elijah. Our protector, Ambrose and the house scholar, Enoch.". Elijah is a big man, taller than Arian at 6ft7 and more tougher and muscular. He has dark brown hair and light skin with hazel eyes. Obviously Arian took after his father except the eyes. Ambrose however, is 6ft8 and more bulkier than Elijah, 'I guess its because he is the protector.' He has dirty blond hair with grey eyes with a tanned skin. The scholar, Enoch was slim and has average muscle. He has light purple hair and porcelain white skin and he stood at only 6ft.

Elijah took a step forward, "I, as the alpha of this house welcome you into our home." He shook hands with Harry and gave a manly hug after that to both Harry and Arian. The rest followed suit and they enter the mansion. "Its good for you to come visit us darlings. Its been quiet with the others busy for the hunting season, there's only 4 of us till the hunting season starts. And Enoch is getting fidgety without anyone else to bother. He usually bothers Caspian, one of our warriors. But he and Luther are off to to the Neutral Land. I think he's just lonely." At this Alaila giggled. Enoch came towards Alaila and playfully swat her bum for her cheekiness.

"Don't listen to her Harry. She's the one going around bothering people, she just can't take the fact that not all of our attention is on her so she's jealous!" Enoch stuck his tongue out at Alaila. They all went into the dining room, "Let's have lunch first okay darlings."

Everyone take their seat with Elijah seating at the head of the table. Elijah raised his hand and waved it a bit, and plates of foods came floating ,presumably from the kitchen, and arranged itselves on the table. Platters and utensils came afterwards and Elijah nodded for everyone to start eating.

After 5 minutes of silent eating, "Harry dear, do you have any other family in the human realm?"

"Urm, no ma'am-,"

"Hush! Please call me mother, you're family now."

"Urm okay mother, I don't have any family left, well technically I still have my aunt and uncle and a cousin but to me they are not my family, all they ever did was treat me like a slave. My parents died when I was 1 and my godfather is also dead , and all of my parent's family and friends all died during the war. Everybody that actually personally knew me is no longer alive. So I'm alone. But not anymore.." Harry shyly glanced at Arian.

Wanting to change the sad topic, Arian chipped in, "Harry here is new to this world. He just got his inheritance 4 days ago and I want to ask a favour if all of you can help me teach Harry how to control his creature , his magic and everyday charms that will be useful and Enoch, can you help me explain more about this realm because I don't think I'm doing a very good job."

Harry spluttered, "No Arian, you did good. All is well, you can't help it that you didn't know that I have mind problems." Harry patted his hand soothingly.

"What do you mean by mind problems, young one?" .Ambrose asked.

"Ah, urm, we went to the healer earlier today because I can't feel the bond and cannot communicate telepathically with Arian. And, well, Healer Leon said that I have a gaping hole in my mind exactly where my scar is and that's why I can't established a connection."

As Harry finished explaining, everyone in the room went quiet. Harry fidgeted at the attention.

"Oh poor child, are you fine?". Alaila was the one to first break the silence.

"Yes, I'm fine, doesn't feel like anything is wrong or anything. Just can't feel the bond.."

This time Elijah spoke, "We will do our best to help you Harry, you are family now."

Harry smiled, happy to have a family now.

They spent the day touring around the house with Arian showing the way. The house -mansion to be precised- was 5 stories with a basement. The basement was for the warrior and protector of the house territory. They turned it into a gym of some sort. The first floor has the kitchen, family room, dining room, library and a bathroom. The second floor houses studies for each member of the house. The third floor has 5 guest bedroom with en suite each. Forth and fifth floor houses the rooms for Arian and his siblings. The House of Elijah Knox has 10 children, but the rooms were empty at the moment seeing how everybody is mated now. But they still use it when they came over.

The estate has a massive beautiful garden, Enoch was obsessed with flowers and he was the one to tend to all of the flowers at the garden. Harry was shocked seeing how their garden was big and surrounded the house. He thought they had a gardener or something but no, everything is tended to Enoch with the help from the rest of the House.

They also have a natural lake, not as big as one at Hogwarts but big nonetheless. Their backyard, if you can call it a backyard, had a big tree and there was a swing attached to one of the big branches. Harry spent his evening there with Arian dutifully pushing the swing for Harry. Then they spent their quiet time before dinner sitting at the gazebo that overlooks the lake. They have the best view ever, over the lake was the mountains and they watch the sun sets. As the stars started to show, Elijah came over and told us its time for dinner, they followed him in and ate dinner together.

They slept at Arian's old bedroom. After they had their shower, Harry lay down on his bed while Arian entered his closet, not long after that, he reemerged with an old stuffed dragon. It was red and worn out, one of its wings were missing. He came closer to Harry and said,

"This is my stuffed dragon, my companion while I was a child. His name is Lai, after my father."

Arian chuckled.

"So you don't have to be embarrassed about your teddy."

Harry beamed at Arian and they snuggled together. Sleep took over not long after and Harry felt so happy.

TBC


	11. Lesson with Ambrose

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is Chapter 11 :)

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The House of Elijah Knox, The Ryuwan Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

With 5 days left before the hunting season starts, they start their training and educating on Harry. The first 2 days spent on teaching Harry how to control his creature transformation and magic flow by Ambrose. They trained in the basement where it was a dedicated room for the warriors and protector of the house to use for training , they simply call it as the gym. The whole basement was divided into 2 sections. The first section was a warded area for dueling and weapon training, while the other half was lightly padded with various equipment that Harry do not know what its function is.

Today Ambrose wore a very light armor as per usual. He wore a bandana over his forehead, keeping his hair and sweat out of his eyes.

"Today , I will teach you how to control your creature transformation without letting your creature fully take over your mind."

They spent the next few hours sitting on the padded area of the gym. Harry was sitting crossed legged with Ambrose sitting in the same position in front of him. Both were facing each other, while Harry's eyes were close, Ambrose's was open. Silently observing Harry and making sure he is doing the exercise correctly.

"I want you to enter your magic. There, your magic will be divided into 2 section. One will flow to the human side of you while the other flows into your creature. I want you to find the creature part of your magic and follow it. Your magic is connected to your mind. I know your mind is not complete at the moment, but seeing how you have access into your creature and can successfully transform, this means that the part that is missing does not oppose any problem to the creature mind."

Harry followed Ambrose instruction and calmed himself, then he searched for his magic. From the tips of his finger, he followed the magic stream into his core. It took him half an hour to find his core. Then it just got easy from there, now knowing where to find his magic core, he can see clearly half of his core is a bright green colour while the other half glowed white. He followed the white magic up to his mind.

When he entered his mind, he gasped. His mind looked like the planet Saturn. His brain was the planet itself and his mind was the ring around it. He observed his mind and found the intended part that was missing. Just a very big gaping hole, but he can see tendrils of magic connecting the void.

'Huh. Weird'

"I found my magic, and I've followed it up to my mind. What's next?"

"Okay, I want you to take over the creature's mind and slowly call out your wings. Only the wings."

Harry took a deep breath and try thinking about the wings like Arian told him before and instead of only his wings coming out, he pulled out all of his creature out, and it was very sudden that it hurt a little bit.

"Why are you only thinking about it? Yes it works, but by only thinking , you'll pull out all of the creature out, like a default button. I instructed you to only pull out your wing. You're in the mind of the Niluveras, take control over it."

Huffing, Harry pulled it all back in. This time he slowly took over the creature's mind and call out his wings. And after 20 minutes of solid concentration, he finally succeeded in fully taking over the mind.

Harry opens his eye and Ambrose's eyebrow rose up a little bit. Harry's eyes was currently swirling with power, the emerald seem like it was glowing. Harry's eyes refocused and he locked eyes with Ambrose. And slowly the wings slid out.

Ambrose smiled, "Good job, now pulled it back in, and pull out your tail instead."

Harry did just that and they spent the next few hours calling out and pulling in every part of the creature.

"Why do I need to do this if I can just think about it and everything comes out on its own?"

"Firstly, that method can sometime led to your mind being overtaken by the Niluveras. Hence your human mind will have no control over it. And we don't want that to happen. And to avoid unnecessary injuries. If you were bound and there's a blade near your backside, if you decided to just pull everything out, instead of just your tail. You'll freely slice your wings. Understand?"

Harry nodded. After Ambrose was happy that Harry can control his transformation. They went ahead and join the other for lunch. Harry was exhausted, who knew doing nothing but sitting can be so tiring? Harry went into the bathroom to clean himself up, when he was done he sat beside Arian at the dining table. Arian pulled him into a one arm hug and kissed his temple.

"Had fun with Ambrose?" Arian asked amused.

"Tiring."

"Controlling the creature transformation?"

Harry nodded.

"Been there, Ambrose is better than Luther. When I was younger, Luther was the one that teach me how to control it and he was such a sadist. Lucky that he is not here at the moment to teach you."

Arian laughed at Harry's expression, he looked half terrified and half disbelieving.

Elijah again waved his hands and everyone started to eat. Harry especially was famished. Ambrose was silently snickering at his antics. Alaila smacked Ambrose's arm and proceeded to put more food in Harry's plate. She always love people that likes to eat, it gives him the satisfaction of cooking all of the food. Arian saw that his mother was secretly pampering Harry and just smiled.

Done with lunch, Harry continued his training with Ambrose. Arian kissed him goodbye and followed his father to his study room, to discuss about work. This time Ambrose teach Harry how to control his magic flow.

"You find it that you no longer need a wand to use magic, right?"

Harry nodded.

"This is because of the presence of your creature magic, it gave your magic a massive boost thus rending a wand useless. As it is quite dangerous to channel large amount of magic through a wand, it can cause it to explode."

"When does it start? Because I fought a wizard early this year and the collision of our magic cause our wand to explode."

"Hmm, usually a creature inheritance start to tamper with your magic 6 months before the actual date of your birthday. So it is possible that the explosion was cause from the amount of magic from your core being forced through the wand."

Ambrose spent the next few hours teaching Harry the proper way of using his magic. It took Harry only an hour to understand the magic flow and the process involved in casting any spells. Then he tried all the spells that he learned at Hogwarts but now without any wand. Ambrose watched carefully and correcting any that was done wrong.

"I see that you only know wizards kind of spell. I will teach you various useful spells both offense and defense that works with multiple other creatures and some basic self defense if you can't access your magic."

Arian met Harry at the dining table for dinner only to laugh at the state of his submissive mate. His hair was extra unruly and his face was streaked with mud? 'Where did mud came from?'

He was currently walking with a limp and his clothes was in disarray. Arian stood up from his seat and helped Harry to wash up first. He brushed Harry's hair back to its fluffy state and wash his face with a washcloth. He spelled his clothes clean and pulled Harry's mouth up to his neck, urging him to drink some blood to recharge his energy back.

Harry was pliant all the way up to the feeding, he greedily but carefully drink his fill and stopped drinking without any prompting. He licked the wound clean and healed it. Now feeling a lot better, they snogged for a little bit, they only met during meals today and he already started to miss Arian's soothing company.

Arian laughed. "Soon Harry, after all of this training is done I'll pamper you as much as you want. Now let's go and eat before Father starts snooping around the house searching for us. He may looked serious but he is a child at heart. We grew up suffering through his pranks, mother usually has to punished him for being more childish than us children." Arian chuckled at the memory and they went to eat dinner.

Harry slept like a rock that night, not knowing that tomorrow, the second day of training with Ambrose was more hellish than today. They only covered up magic today, tomorrow will be physical training. Basic self defense and offense. Harry was miserable. Never will he want to train with any warrior nor protector. No, he has learned his lesson.

TBC


	12. Lesson with Alaila

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is Chapter 12 :)

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The House of Elijah Knox, The Ryuwan Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

The third day of training was filled with Alaila teaching Harry about being a submissive, house-hold charms and duties. They met at the gazebo in the backyard by the lake after breakfast.

"First thing first! Submissive is not meant to follow all of his/her dominants order. We submissive also deserve a say and they are supposed to follow all of our order! We cleaned the house and fixed their meals and give them children! So they have to treat us as royalty!" Alaila explained with enthusiasm.

"But don't over do it if not you'll just turn into a snobbish brat, nobody wants a snobbish brat,"

Alaila stucked her nose in the air and sniffed,

" and always remember that everyone can be right as everyone can be wrong. Don't think just because Arian is your alpha, you have to believe everything he says, he is still just a normal people like any of us, and can make mistakes and _will_ make mistakes. Even Enoch who knows everything can be wrong. So if you feel that Arian is at wrong, tell him, sit down with him and advice him carefully. We submissive act like the advisor of the mateship. Don't be afraid to express yourself. Submissive means you can bare children. That's it. Everything else is the same as any rank. If you want to be like Ambrose as a protector, then go and do it my child! I encourage you."

"Talking about mates, don't worry too much about tryna find compatible mates that get along with your other mates during the hunting season. Your mate doesn't really need to love said mates that you choose, everything is up to you really. If your current mate and your soon to be mate are nemesis, it doesn't matter! Because once you mate with him, your love for all of your mates will cause all malice and hate between them to disappear and they'll just end up loving each other as much as they love you. Fun isn't it? And useful too. And they say dominants are the powerful one." Alaila snorted.

"You can take up a maximum of 2 mates every hunting season. So yeah, chill with the searching. You might receive a lot of favours, but by the end of the season, there won't be more than 2 that fully gains your interest. Trust me, they have a month to gain your attention, a month is not that long. And as for courting, it is also depends on you, if you want to waste another month to receive gifts and go on dates rather than just go ahead and mate seeing how you already know for _sure_ that you guys will end up mating anyway then go ahead." Alaila said bored.

Seeing Harry still has his attention on her, Alaila continued.

"Submissive also has their own unique pheromone that can make their dominant mates relax and docile. So it will be your duty to help your dominant to stay calm when a situation arise that will make them tense. Or you can stop a fight. So many things can be done with that if used correctly, you can get away from any mischief , trouble or punishment."

With that said, Alaila laughed evilly.

Alaila cleared his throat after much evil laughing.

"Okay now, submissive has a heat period once a year. It depends on the submissive. The heat period usually last 3-4 days, also depends on the submissive. Like me, mine is usually on the 20th September, for 3 and a half days. This is the only time a submissive can get pregnant. So if you don't want children at 16, use protection. But if you want children then no problems with me! Go at it like bunnies!"

Alaila laughed at her own joke, after a few minutes, she regained her composure and resumed explaining, "The heat is usually just a period of time where you feel extra horney and the need to go at it like bunnies are high. _And_ you can get pregnant. That's it. But your heat pheromone will effect your mates also , so you will have a 3-4 days orgy. Much fun!" Alaila bounced on her heels and clapped her hands.

"If you succeed at getting pregnant, the period of your pregnancies depends on what creature you are carrying. Were-animals usually is 6 months, demons angels and reapers is 8 month. Fairies and elves 6 and a half months. Dragons takes a whooping 10 months. It really depends on the creature, especially hybrids. When you are ready to pop , someone has to cut your belly open and pull those monsters out. Simple really." Alaila said with a dismissive hand.

Harry's eyes widen, Alaila said all of that like it doesn't mean anything. 'She's so scary'

They went inside to have lunch and resumed their lesson on house-hold chores after the meal.

The lesson with Alaila today ended early and with another 2 hours before dinner start, Harry sets out to find Arian. Wanting to spend their quiet time together.

He found Arian in Elijah's study, he was playing chess with his father and when Harry entered, Elijah killed Arian's king. And he send them off to spend time together. This time, they went up to the rooftop where there was a glass green house full of beautiful and wonderful smelling flowers. Arian forgot about the greenhouse when they had their house tour the first day they got there.

It was so beautiful with the glass dome and walls, such wonders.

"I had lessons with mother today."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"How was it?" Arian asked amused.

"She's weird isn't she?"

"Yup!"

They both laughed together and cuddled closer, watching the sun sets with the air of serenity and calmness surrounding them. Harry had never felt so calm before he met Arian. Now he was grateful for everything.

They went down for dinner, after dinner Harry remembered about the letter from Gringotts.

"I need to owl the goblins. Seeing how busy we are at the moment, I need to tell them that I'm still am alive and inform them my absence for a while."

"That's a good idea love."

"Go on up to my study room, you can write your letter there." Elijah told him, "I'm going there myself."

Harry nodded and followed Elijah to his study room. Arian said that he'll wait him in their bedroom.

Elijah ushered Harry to one of the table in the room and passed him some parchment with quills and ink. After Harry finished writing it, he looked up to Elijah,

"Can I send this through the fast method or I have to use an owl?"

"Better you use an owl. Just send the letter to the main hall, they have a working owl post there. They'll send them for you to the wizarding world."

"How come owls can enter this realm?"

"Good question, the barrier between realm are guarded. The gates are monitored by the angels. They can know either said person or animal has a good intention or not. If they propose no ill intentions, then they are let in."

Harry nodded.

"Urm, sir.."

"Its Father young one."

"Okay Father, do you ever get lonely without your children here?"

"Well, Harry, I have 10 children. And Arian's the youngest. Did you know that?"

Harry shook his head no. Arian didn't say that he was the youngest.

"He is the youngest and he is already 26 years old. And the oldest is already 44 years old! We have Ezra, Jasper , Thea and Theo, Keira, Leila ,Eli and Ella , Alec and lastly Arian. At first I was sad to see all of my children off to create their own life, but when you are nearing 80 years of age. You are just glad that they can take care of theirself because I've spent 40 years of my life looking after them, now its's time for me to have fun with my mates. Don't you think so?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I don't know the answer to that. But I guess so."

"Well, you'll know in time. Each and everyone of my children are always welcome in this home. It's their turn to go see the world, and we'll be right here waiting for them if they ever needed our help."

Elijah smiled a fatherly smile.

They got ready for bed and went to sleep. Harry exhausted by another day of lessons. 2 days to go before hunting season starts.

TBC


	13. Lesson with Enoch

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is Chapter 13 :)

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The House of Elijah Knox, The Ryuwan Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

The last 2 days is filled with Enoch's happy chattering about the realm and their season , creatures and everything that he needs to know.

"As you already know, the Autre Realm consist of 4 lands. Neutral, Syuka, Ryuwan and Kyulo. Firstly I will teach you how to know what creature is what! We'll start with the Syuka Land. This land has Demons, Angels and Reapers as their main species of creature. This is because this land has a very vivid difference between high lands and the low lands. The angels lives in the high lands, they guard the realm entrance. They have various colour of hair but what make theirself an angel is their porcelain white eyes. Demon lives on the low lands, they have a darker shade of skin like Alaila and usually has black hair and tail. Their wings are exactly like a bat. And lastly is the Reapers, they live in between the lands, they have grey coloured skin and they have white streaks in their hair but the older they are, the more white streaks they have. And that's about it, they like to wear very scary looking robes too. I don't know why, maybe something to do with their soul eating nature."

"Next is Ryuwan where we are currently living. Here, we have all the weres, I can't really say that they have a specific look. Usually their human appearance reflects their animal counterpart. I guess they are more harrier? I'm not really sure…"

"Healer Leonid is a were-lion and he looks like a lion." Harry supplied. "And he has a beard so he is hairy?"

"I guess you are right."

"Enoch, what's the difference between the were-wolves here and the one in the human realm? My father's friend, Remus, was a werewolf."

"Pishhhh, those werewolves are giving the real werewolves here a bad image. Those werewolf in the human realm is a far descendant of the were-wolves here that breed with a human, but due to the mixture of the human blood with the creature blood, they turned into a hybrid that only can transform once a month instead of at will as for the true werewolves. And due to the lack of creature blood, they do not have any control of their wolves. So they became that mindless human eating monster. Its sad really…"

"Oh yeah, and for your information, all of those wizards? Originally they came from here, this realm.

It happened many many gezilion years ago. The creatures mated with human and successfully breed a new hybrid but as times passed by, the creature part slowly becomes dormant and hence the wizards are born! They don't have much magic as we have, they became more human like, but with magic."

"Anyway, the last land is , the lands are pretty flat, not much mountains or hills there. The Fairies has very translucent skin and butterfly like wings that are sheer. The elves has light coloured hair and very pointy ears. The Merms lives near the sea, they have translucent kind of wet looking skin. And their skin is blue. With webbed hands and feet. And then we have the dragons. I do not why dragons are in Kyulo, seeing how they are a were too, were-dragon. The dragons are the hardest too know, because they have various colour hence different appearance. Like Elijah, he has brown hair, light skin and hazel eyes, the only indications is that in his dragon form, Elijah's dragon is brown. So they are the hardest to recognize."

"Next are the ranks! We have the alpha, beta, protector, warrior , scholar and healer. So, for those who are born from creature parents, they will get their ranks when they are 14 years old. Then they will enter the academy for training for each specific ranks provided by the realm. For 2 years, but to those who wants to have extra training, they can go to private academies and well, train more! But you can start to mate when you reach 16 years of age."

"Alphas are the leader of the House. Betas are the second in command. Protectors protect , but their main priority is the submissive and then the House. Warriors are the one who attacks back so usually warriors have a very nasty temper. Scholar are the brains in the House, usually they accompany the Alpha to any business or politics related stuff. And then we have the healer, they heal people. Simple and easy to understand right?"

Harry can only nod, he has been taking notes on pieces of parchment, it felt like the time in Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about Niluveras itself, well, they possessed the highest amount of raw magic. Every creature has 2 cores yeah, one for their human part while the other for the creature. But a Niluveras's core has the equivalent of 4 people. Each core has twice the whole core of a normal creature. That's why they are so rare, it takes a lot of time to accumulate that much power. We should find you a mentor, I'm pretty sure the last Niluveras before you is still alive seeing how all creatures has an average 100-200 years lifespan except Reapers, they live up to thousands years,so pretty sure he/she is should go and meet him/her."

"…now that's all for now that you should know. We'll continue other stuff later when we have the time."

"Enoch, what's the difference between you, a scholar, to the other ranks?"

"Well firstly, scholars has higher brain capacity than normal. My memories are also exceptionally stronger and bigger. Let's just say that I have a big brain and I can absorb anything that I learn fairly fast and memorize it. Even though I'm not that strong in the physical department, my knowledge combine with my magic covers that weakness."

"What creature are Luther, Caspian and you?"

"Luther is a were-wolf and Caspian is a demon while I'm an elve Harry. We don't have any wings or tails but our ears are much pointier and elves usually has long hair and with a light colour, like mine. Enoch runs his fingers through his mid-back light purple hair.

"I've only known house elves. They are small and bald. I used to have a house elve as a friend. His name was Dobby. But he died when he helped my friends and I to escape from Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix stabbed him…"

Enoch offered Harry a light hug, Harry appreciated it.

By the last night, Harry went up to Arian's old bedroom when he used to live here and literally fell onto the bed. Arian chuckling at his submissive state. He got up from the armchair he was sitting near the fireplace and sat beside Harry. He shifted him aside and gave him a massage. Harry chirped and purred from the demonstration. Arian massaged him till he reduced his submissive into a puddle of goo. He peered down to looked at Harry's face and found out that Harry is softly snoring fast asleep. He chuckled again and stood up, took a pair of Harry's pajamas and strip him out of his current clothes carefully without waking him up. He put on the pajamas and tucked Harry in and get into bed next to him. Arian pulled the covers and Harry shifted, he snuffled a little bit and snuggled up to Arian , oblivious to the world. Arian kissed his cheek and hugged him closer, he close his eyes thinking what new adventures lies tomorrow, looking at Harry's history, he is bound to get into trouble. He sighed and fell asleep.

The next day, the mansion was bustling with activities, everybody was getting ready to go the Hunting season opening ceremony at the Neutral Land. Harry and Arian wore casual clothes but cover it with a formal robe. So they can appear formal during the opening ceremony and just remove the robe when it ended. Arian wore black jeans with navy blue button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Harry wore his brand new clothes, a loose sweater , slim fitted jeans and knee high boots. Similar like the outfit he wore to the healing halls but this time, instead of it being Arian's shrunken clothes, it's Harry's. They went down for breakfast and was met with the rest of Arian's family. The warriors are back, Luther and Caspian, Enoch was sitting on Luther's lap, chatting up a storm to him while Luther patiently listens . Arian told him that the warriors went to help the main hall in securing the wards and security in the council hall for the hunting season.

He greeted them, both were wearing formal armor wear. Luther is 6ft6 with black hair and tanned muscled body. While Caspian is 6ft7 with dark brownish hair with similar build like Luther but a few shades darker. Both their hair is cropped short.

Elijah and his mates wore formal tunics and slacks while Alaila wore a black dress with some jewelry. They all wore similar dark colours and they looked gorgeous. Quickly eating their breakfast, Casper and Luther informed them that the rest of their children apart from Arian -who is the youngest- will meet them in the Council Hall where the ceremony is being held. They lightly chatted and without Harry noticing , it was already time to go. They went outside and gather outside the gates boundaries. Ambrose locked up the wards and Elijah summon the shadows, foreshadow all of us simultaneously to the Council Hall where the ceremony is being held.

 **TBC**


	14. Before the Hunting

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 14 is out!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Council Hall , The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm , Creature World**

They reappeared in front of the council hall. The council hall is located near the main hall with the bazaar in the middle. The council hall is like a Quidditch Stadium but more formal and well structured. The rows are filled with cushioned, high quality seats with rows of viewing room on top surrounding the whole hall. Those rooms are reserved for the royalty and Houses that are high up in the social ladder. In the middle of the hall, instead of a field, it held a big stage the size of a football field with a runway connecting the south, north, east and west entrance. The hall is just splendid , oozing practicality , formality and still be able to look up to date with the current time.

They headed to the registration area and hand in their information from the checkup at the healer halls. They chose to sit in the middle of the rows but starting from the stairs so that they can easily get out if they want to without bothering much people. Thousand of people entered the hall and slowly the rows of seat is filled. Not long after that , the Ruler of the Autre Realm and its royal family arrives. They are seated in the middle of the stage with their own throne like seats and the opening ceremony begins. Each representative of each land comes up to the Ruler and present their gift that originated from their land and pledges their loyalty to the realm. The opening ceremony is very simple but to all of the creatures , it is something sacred for them. Right after the ceremony ended, there was a few performance from various creatures from elemental displays to air shows from the winged ones.

The performances was amazing and Harry had a very good time considering this is his first time experiencing the hunting season. Hearing the details from Arian and Enoch just can't compare to the real thing. He excitedly pointed at everything at Arian just like Arian was not sitting beside him watching the same thing. Arian chuckled, amused with how hyper and happy his submissive is. With how his past life was full of pain and now that Harry cannot feel the bond thus cannot emotionally receive the love and affection from Arian through the bond, he is more protective about anything considering the Niluveras.

After the performances ended and a very disappointed submissive later, it is time for every new house that is formed after the last hunting season till the current hunting season will be announced and introduced. New submissives that is hunting for the first time that year will also be introduced, it makes it easier for other unmated dominants that is hunting to recognize who is available and can send them favours. Harry and Arian was also introduced and the announcer also informed the audience on how Harry is also hunting this season. There's a lot of murmurs, because when they were introduced, they have to pull out their attributes so that the others can have some information about either their creature can get along with Arian's and Harry's. Seeing how Harry is a rare submissive creature that only pops out every 100 hundred years bound to get a lot of attention.

Finally after all of that ended, everyone exited the hall to the bazaar and the area around the council hall to mingle and start the hunt. Arian and Harry went ahead to the bazaar to get some lunch, this time they are trying Reapers cuisine. Harry waited at the table and immediately after he sat, stacks upon stacks of colourful envelope appeared in front of him. Frowning, Harry didn't accept it, simply just let it float there, decided to wait for Arian's opinion about receiving unknown people's letter as he do not understand nor ever expected that he can and could received that much letter without anything fishy or dangerous happening, mostly dangerous stuff. 15 minutes later, Arian came to the table, a tray of food levitated in front of him. He sat down and lowered the tray on the table. He looked over to Harry and noticed all of the favours his submissive received.

"Arian, look at all of this letters! What should I do with all of that, should i accept all of this letters, sent by unknown people? Well, unknown to me, the only name I know there is Brysen! Not that I know the reason why Brysen wants to send me letters. I never had any of this problems before, i don't know what to do! "

" Those aren't normal letters love. It is called a favour. When we introduced ourself in the council hall, and you told them how that you are hunting this season, those who are interested in you will send you a favour, in there is written all of their information and a small amount of their scent and magic. If you opened the favour, and you find that the scent and magic is compatible, it will inform the owner of said favour that they can approach you.

Harry was gobsmacked. That's wicked! It's a very direct thing to do without wasting much time or energy trying to woo a may or may not compatible mate. Harry nodded and picked up all the letters and put it near the table's sides. Away from the food so that it won't bother them while eating. Don't want all of those favours to get dirty now. Putting it away for now he concentrated on the foods in front of him.

"This is Reapers food? "

Arian nodded his affirmative.

" Why is it so... Blackish? "

" Well, Reapers feed on the souls of the dead that are not worthy of an after life. So basically their diet is on soul based food. And this my love, is called Ohrs, even though it looks blackish greyish, it actually taste pretty good, and it rejuvenates our soul too. Its a type of fruit that has soulful taste. And it is cooked and mixed with rice cakes and other spice and herbs, then Tadaa ,you have this. Try it. I only bought you plain water as i don't want to overwhelm your senses with all the soul rejuvenating food, tends to make you a little bit whoozy and tipsy, simply said, drunk."

Arian finished eating his lunch first, so he sat watching Harry eat for some time.

'I know we only just mated for less than 2 weeks but, you need to find your other mates, you're strong and you need them to be grounded. And I know I can't provide that to you all on my own, and with this , I will always try to understand your need to mate and how fast you take to other person. I know I shouldn't be selfish and keep you all to myself but as an alpha, I have the duties to always protect you , love you with all my heart and to those who you choose to mate with, and no matter what you do, you will never be at fault in my eyes because that's how much you truly mean to me. I can't be angry at others for looking at you, but I just can't help it sometimes, but I swear on my life as an alpha, that I will always be understanding and give you the space you needed. Because Harry, you're my life now, and without you, life is meaningless.'

He took out a little box when Harry was done eating, Arian raised a privacy dome around them, he gave Harry the box , "What's this? A present for me?". Arian only smiled and Harry's curiosity peaked. He carefully opened the box to find a necklace, made of pure silver with an emerald locket the shaped of a pair of wings, Arian's wings. He caressed the necklace and beamed at Arian.

"Thank you! This is gorgeous!" He quickly stood up and flung himself to Arian, hugging him and kissing him all over, Arian laughed and kissed him back and pulled Harry to sit on his lap. He put the necklace on Harry and kissed his forehead.

He took out another box and opened it, there sits the same necklace but the wings are shaped like Harry's wings. "This pendant is going to help the both of us to find each other and communicate through the pendant. I custom order it when you were busy with my family. I want you to wear this always and keep in mind, always, that I am here for you. And I will always come to you no matter where you are or in what condition you are in. Understand?". Harry nodded and took the necklace and put it around Arian's neck and fastened it. He leans in closer to his ear and whispered, "I know I've never said this before, but I love you Arian." They smiled into each other eyes and Arian hugged Harry one last time before picking him up and sat him on his chair. "I need to go and greet the other Houses Harry, as an alpha to a new formed house, I need to go pay my respect. And I want you to have fun today okay? I'm just a thought away from you whenever and for whatever reason, if you need me, call me." With that said, Arian walked out from the bazaar into the Council Hall.

 **TBC**


	15. Stuffed sheep

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 15 is ready to be read!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Hunting Season , The Bazaar , The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm , Creature World**

As Arian walked out of the sitting area of the bazaar, he taps into his demon part of his creature and summon five shadows to act as bodyguard to Harry. He instructed them to always follow Harry and stay hidden, only make themselves known if Harry needs protecting. Arian believes in Harry, but other people, not so much. Even though one of the laws here is to never disturb mated or unmated submissive if said submissive doesn't want to be disturbed. If he/she says no, then they have to immediately distance themselves from the submissive and can only approach them back when they are given permission. But, some people are just desperate enough that this laws are unimportant, so Arian had to take some step of precaution for Harry. It's his first time hunting only after 2 weeks of being a creature, he wants it to be problem free for Harry. With that done, he finally enters the hall.

Harry was still sat at the sitting area , recalling back on what Enoch said about the Hunting season.

 _START OF FLASHBACK_

"The Autre Realm, has 2 seasons. Well, there's no season actually. We just follow the current season in the human realm. But one of the season that Autre Realm do have is the Hunting season. Hunting season is not really just for hunting really, during the earlier years when this realm existed, I don't know when it is, nobody really knows the exact time this realm existed and its really annoying to not know something that you are supposed to know but everybody just do not know, anyway ,the hunting season is when all the crops are ready to harvest and the time where the nature life of this realm is at its finest. So everyone will gather at the bazaar," Enoch saw the shocked face of Harry's , "yes, the bazaar existed long before the hunting season even been established. Anyway, they will gather at the bazaar to sell their harvest and findings and everything that can be sell for a month. Yes, the hunting season is held for a month. Now, because everybody from all over the realm gathers at the bazaar to sell their merchandise, this triggered a lot of mates meeting each other and leads to new mateship and such. Thus, the hunting season is created! With the added fancy opening ceremony and performances and the presence of the Ruler and all." Enoch finished enthusiastically while waving his hands about.

"But, Arian found me. And I was not hunting at that time nor did I know this realm existed. How did that happen?" Harry asked.

"Well, Arian told me that he heard your Cri."

"My Cri? What does that means?"

"Well, most of the submissive, will release a Cri when they first inherit their creature, or when they reached 16 years of age for the ones that are born as a creature. The Cri will only be heard by your alpha and think of it like a signal for your alpha that you are now ready to be mated to. In a mateship, the alpha will always be the first one you mate. This means that every submissive has their fated alpha. But this Cri only applies to the alpha, the other mate or mates of the submissive , will have to be find by the submissive on their own. But there's still some submissive that do not released a Cri, this means that he/she do not have a fated alpha, maybe they died or something, so they have to manually find them. That's why after the opening ceremony, the submissive that is ready to hunt but do not has an alpha will be introduce."

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Harry took a look around and there's a lot of people currently sitting around the area. He stood up and take off his robe , folding it neatly and shrunk it and he put it in his sling bag along with the stacks of favours. He decided to go continue his exploration of the bazaar, even though he still has jitters from being away from Arian, he knows now that if they got separated, Harry can easily communicate with Arian through his pendant. Walking slowly, Harry observes everything that comes in sight, seems like there's a lot more merchandise being sold today.

Harry walks into a section of stalls dedicated for games. There's shoot the target games using bows and arrows, and even daggers. Throwing loops into bottles, fishing for fake fishes and you will get a prize if you manage to gather enough points. Harry walked through the stalls there and stopped by a stall to play a game. It's a fairly simple game, you put your hand inside the box there and select a ball in the box, each ball has a number on it from 1-10, indicates which prize you will get.

"Hello there young man! Come and play! 5 sickles for a try and win yourself a prize!". the stall owner greeted.

Harry nodded and payed the man 5 sickles from the pouch Arian gave him the first time they were here. He took a deep breath and put his arm inside the box, rooting for the balls, his nibbled his bottom lips, there were so many and he hoped to get the number 7 because the seventh row of prizes has a stuffed sheep that looks so fluffy! Harry pulled out his arm and closed his eyes, he slowly open his eyes and looked at the number on the ball. "Its a 7!"

"You betcha! Congratulations, you can pick your prize from any on the seventh row there."

Harry beamed at the man and picked the pillow sized stuffed sheep. The man laughed and gave Harry the sheep, and it is true! The sheep was so fluffy that Harry stuck his face into the sheep. Softly purring from the softness of the fur. 'My own stuffed toy! I know I have Teddy but its nice to own something that was not once belong to someone else.'

Harry thanked the man and continued walking. But because half his vision was being obstructed by still having his face on the sheep, after just a few steps from the stall, Harry ran into someone, he tried to not fall on his bum, but by doing so he manage to twist his ankle. The stranger hold on to Harry's hand, trying to help him gather his feet back.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked, his voice a deep baritone.

Harry pulled his face out of the sheep and looked at the man in front of him. The stranger that he ran into again, is a man. A very handsome man. He has gold hair with black highlights, his skin colour is golden and his eyes are grey but he has a prominent scar from his right eye down to his right cheek. Looked like someone clawed his face. He is currently stooped down to be eye level with Harry, Harry nodded.

" M'kay". Harry said shyly.

"Good to know, you should look at where you are going. It's dangerous here to be walking around with a face full of sheep." The man said amused. He straighten up and Harry can see that he is 6ft7.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "I'm sorry for the trouble!"

"Ah it's okay. My name is Deon, you're Harry right? I remember you from the announcement in the council hall. Why are you alone? Where's your Alpha."

"Urm, Arian had to go pay his respects at the other Houses."

"Oh yeah, I didn't thought about that possibility. Are you alright though?"

"Yes I am-," Harry took a step backward and a startled shout left his mouth, his right ankle hurts so much!

"Hey hey you twisted your ankle!"

"I'm fine, I can go to the healer hall myself."

"You can't even take a step by yourself and you want to go the healer hall by yourself?" Deon said.

"I said I'm fi- ," Harry squeak when he was suddenly hoisted up bridal style by Deon.

"I said I can take care of myself!"

"You know what my rank is Harry? I'm a protector, I just can't let any submissive that got hurt without helping them, it's in my blood. If you are truly sorry. Then just be quiet and let me help you."

"Fine!" Harry huffed and hid his face in the sheep not truly wanting Deon to left him anyway but just shy to admit it.

'Every time Arian left you alone, you get into trouble! Nice Harry just nice!'. Harry grumbled to himself.

Deon walked fast but carefully minding the submissive in his arms, he saw the submissive during the introductions but didn't send him a favour, because he knows that someone as beautiful as Harry will never choose someone like him. Being able to help Harry this once is enough for him, he can take that. Even if he doesn't have a chance with him. He's been hunting for almost 13 years. He got the scar during his training as a protector when he was almost 16 years old. And no favour ever got any positive reply because of the scar. But he's already accepted his fate.

Harry pulled his face out of the sheep, and peaked up at Deon. His face is very handsome, especially the scar. It gives him character and for someone who also has a scar, he understands the pros and cons of having such scar. People recognize him as Harry Potter by scar. Its cool to have something that helps you build your character but it tends to get annoying from all the gawking and pointing. So he really do understand Deon feelings. Harry shifted and hid his face into Deon's chest, he took a deep breath and shiver from the scent. Deon smells so wonderful that it gave Harry goosebumps. 'I wonder if he is interested in becoming my mate?'

TBC

Thank you for the reviews! I just updated all of my chapters and fixed the POVs as much as I can, fixed the typos and weird phrasing a lil bit, added some more minor details here and there. I know there's still a lot of mistakes but I'll try to fixed it next time !


	16. Deon's story

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 16

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The Healer Halls, Autre Realm, Creature World**

They quickly enter the healer halls and Deon sat Harry on a seat and went to the receptionist to register him. The hall was full of people! But seems like the hall has changed since the last time Harry went there. All the decorative furniture is no longer there and the amount of seats are tripled. 10 minutes after, Deon came back. "I registered your name, there's another 10 person in line before you get to be call. So we have to wait for a while."

I nodded and stuffed my face on the sheep. Deon looked over to Harry and the corner of his lips upturned. Harry is just too cute especially with that stuffed sheep.

"Where did you get the sheep Harry?". Harry mumbled something into the sheep.

"I can't really understand what you're trying to say…"

Harry picked up his head , "I said, I won it at the game stall not far from where I ran into you." Harry huffed.

"The one you pick numbered balls in the box?"

Harry only gave a curt nod and hugged the sheep tighter.

"Am I disturbing you Harry?". Deon smiled sadly down to Harry. "Just let me see your ankle get healed. Then I'll leave you alone."

Now feeling guilty, "No, you're not disturbing me. I'm just…just…I don't want to be a bother. Arian left me alone because he trusted me that I can keep myself safe. But not an hour passed by, I'm already in the healer halls, getting my ankle fix. I feel like I've disappointed him in a way."

"Well I understand. You know how I got this scar?" Harry shook his head. "Want to know how I got it then?" Harry nod once slowly."If its okay with you to tell me.."

"I'm a protector, and I protect people that's just what I do. It happened a week before my 16th birthday. A week from a 2 year Protector Academy. It was the last day of any classes or training before our last physical exam. Every student has a mentor. And my mentor always told me during the 2 years of training that, whatever I do, my first priority is to protect and then attack if needed. I had a close friend, his name was Luke. We were on our way outside because that day, Luke suggested that we have lunch under the tree outside as the weather was nice.

But on our way outside, there's a group of guys, we had class together but they were a bad bunch, had some problems for being the second best from the both of us. So he attacked us, they wanted to rough us up a bit, so that during the final exam, me and Luke won't be able to perform our best. But I think one of his friends didn't get the memo, I got sliced and then he stabbed Luke. And I, I just snapped you know? I went after them, I roughed them up by threefold. But when the red haze finally disappeared, it was too late.

Luke already lost too much blood and he died in my arms. I always ask myself every night, what if I just leave those guys be and bring Luke to a healer. He would have survive…..you should have seen my mentor's face. Such disappointment, even after I excel my final exam, it was hard with a my right eye being bandaged shut at that time, but I did it. But he didn't even looked at me on graduation day. And the aftermath of that fight is still being felt now. I'm 29 years old this year and still unmated. I guess I deserve it. I can't even protect my own friend. So yeah, I understand how you feel Harry."

Now Harry feel really really bad. Harry offered his sheep and Deon chuckled weakly, accepting the sheep and hugged it. It made a really funny image seeing a man with bulky muscles hugging a stuffed sheep. But it made Deon happy nonetheless. "Say what, I'll show you my scar as a thank you for telling me your story." Harry lifted his bangs and showed Deon the scar. "I lost a lot too for owning this scar and I understand your pain as you understand my guilt."

"Harry from the House of Arian Hynson?". Harry stood up and tried to wobbled over to the receptionist, Deon shook his head and stood up, gave Harry his sheep back and lifted him up and brought him to the designated room. Harry knocked on the door as Deon has both of his hands occupied and came in. Deon put Harry on the examining table and briskly stood at the edge of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. The healer this time was not Healer Leonid but it's a Fairy.

"Hello there Harry, my name is Healer Kyan. I see that you twisted your ankle?" His sheer butterfly wings twitching every few seconds.

"Urm yeah, I twisted my ankle half an hour ago at the bazaar."

"I see, this is easy to fix. It'll be good as new in 5 minutes. We receive a lot of twisted ankles and broken bones and minor everyday injuries every year during this season. I guess running around chasing after mates are hard work!" Healer Kyan grins, while swishing his hands here and there, sending healing magic to fix Harry's ankle.

True to his words, after 5 minutes, Harry's ankle was fully healed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, I do say you have a very cute sheep there."

Harry blushed. "Thank you to you also for bringing Harry to me. Have a good day hunting gentlemen!"

Deon nodded and both of them exited the healer halls. Deon stopped at the entrance of the bazaar,

"I guess it's time for me to leave now. Thank you for listening to my story and I apologized if I have offended you in any way."

"No! I should be the one thanking you for bringing me to the healer and I'm sorry for running into you and causing you problems!" Harry half shouted.

"Hush, it was a pleasure to be able to help you. Till next time."

Deon bowed a little to Harry and entered the bazaar, right before he disappears, Harry shouted, "Deon!"

Deon stopped and turned, "Yes?" Deon shouted back.

"You should send me a favour!" With that Harry runs into the bazaar but to the opposite way of Deon was heading.

Harry went into the sitting area, wanting to get some more snacks. All that ordeal is making him hungry, because Arian is not here to help him decide on what food to buy, Harry's stuck at what to choose. He has been going back and forth from stall to stall. Trying to decide what to eat, just as he was about to start getting stressed, he bumped into someone's chest. 'This scent is familiar..'

Harry looked up to a very amused looking face of Brysen.

"Brysen!"

"Hey Harry, what is it with you walking over people hmmm?"

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to choose what to eat for a snack but I've never tried the majority of the food here and I just don't know what to pick and which one taste delicious and all." Harry rambled.

Brysen laughed his hearty laugh and ruffled Harry's hair.

"How about I buy you something, you go and find a table. I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and went to find a table. Putting the stuff sheep in the chair next to him. Not long after that, Brysen came over with food.

"Here ya go Harry"

"Thank you! What's this? It looks like clouds!"

Brysen laughed. "This is angel's food. It is called as Tiro . I think its equivalent with human's bread but more fluffier and of course tastier."

"Really?"

"Yeah, try it."

Harry took one of the cloud looking bread. "It feels like I'm holding a cloud!"

Harry took a small bite and hummed yet again. The texture is similar like eating a cotton candy but it doesn't melt in the mouth like cotton candy, it does taste like bread. But more fluffier and taste lighter than normal human bread. Brysen was amused, Harry is just so interesting to watch. Seeing how there's no reply from the favour he sent , he was sure Harry haven't given the time to open it yet. "Here, I also bought drink. They say its the water from the fountain in heaven but who knows, might just be plain water from the taps in their home here but nobody will know because it tasted like sweetened plain water."

Harry beamed at him and continued slowly eating his Tiro.

"What did you do today Harry, seems like you got a new friend." indicating the stuffed sheep.

"I won him at a game stall! Isn't he cute! Arian had alpha stuff to do, so I went to explore the bazaar again. And then I twisted my ankle and-" ,

Brysen spluttered, "You what?!"

"Twisted my ankle…?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, see ? I'm fine! I ran into someone and when I tried to regain my balance and not fall on my bum, I twisted my ankle, and then that someone, Deon, brought me to the healer halls. Everything's fine."

Brysen leaned back in relieved, "You should never be allowed to go around unsupervised if you kept up your running into people habit." Brysen shook his head.

"Heyyy, I'm not that bad! I've only did that twice, first with you and then with Deon. This does not mean that I'm going to go around bumping into people!"

"Okay okay, calm down but still I think you should go into a how-to-walk-without-bumping-into-people class." Brysen laughed.

Harry swatted Brysen's arm. Huffing he pick up his sheep and hugged it to his chest, sporting a pout.

"Sulking now? Okay okay, I'm just joking. Keep on running into people, if it makes you happy then sure, keep doing it. I'll just sit by the side laughing at you."

Just as Harry going to retort, his pendant glowed and warmed a bit. He took the pendant and held it in his arms.

(Harry love, can you hear me?) Arian asked him telepathically through the pendant.

(Yeah I can!)

(Good to know, I'm done with the greetings, want to come home now or you still want to go explore?) Arian asked.

(I've been separated from you for almost 2 and a half hours, you get your butt here and lets go home. I miss your body.) Harry replied cheekily.

Harry can heard a mental chuckle from Arian. (Okay then, I'll be there in a minute and you better prepare that cute little butt you have for some rough pounding)

Harry's mouth was wide open and eyes are widen. (You're such a tease Arian!)

(Only for you love) With that Arian closed the link and Harry leaned back on the chair.

Brysen was patiently watching Harry communicate with his alpha.

'I guess they've solve the communicating problem for now. But that pendant cost an arm and a leg to be made. Phew! Harry is so loved. I wish…'

"Brysen! Arian's coming to get me in a minute and we'll going to head home. I'll see you later alright? Thank you for the food!"

"Its nothing, I like sharing good food with other people, especially you. You're just so interesting to watch"

Harry laughed. He came near Brysen and stooped down, he gave Brysen a kiss on his cheek and waved noticing how Brysen freezed, his face was one of utterly shocked.

'Did Harry just…kiss me?'

TBC


	17. Favour sorting

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is Chapter 17!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The Bazaar, Autre Realm, Creature World**

Harry walked toward the entrance of the bazaar. He holds the pendant and told Arian to wait him there. Right in front of the entrance, Arian stood there, smiling at Harry, he ran up to Arian and jumped into Arian's waiting arms.

"Arian! I miss you!"

Arian for the first time laughed a hearty laugh, the sound is like music to Harry's ears, so happy. At that moment, Harry vowed to always try his best to make Arian happy. Arian stooped down and gave Harry a quick kiss and hugged him tighter, the sheep mushed between them.

"I see we have a new member in our mateship?". Arian ask amused.

Harry grins and took a step back, he thrust the sheep into Arian's face. "Isn't he cute! I won it at a game stall. It's so fluffy!"

"I can see that." Arian took the sheep from Harry and tucked it under his arm. He pulled Harry into his chest and foreshadow them back home. When the shadow dispersed, leaving them in front of the gates of Arian's house, Arian quickly unlocks the wards and Harry ran inside. Excited to see his snowy white owl.

"Hedwig! Are you here?"

Arian came in and just in time to see Hedwig barreled into Harry. Harry laughing happily, hugging the owl.

"Hello there Hedwig" Arian greeted tilting his head a bit. Hedwig answered with a hoot and sat on Harry's shoulder, preening his hair. Harry sat down on the settee in the family room. The sheep was put in an armchair near the fireplace with Harry's sling bag discarded on the floor near it.

"Want some tea Harry?"

"Yes please! All this hunting is tiring. And I didn't even properly went hunting!"

Arian summoned a tray full of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Its your first time hunting Harry, its bound to be exhausting, even I am exhausted."

Arian gave Harry a cup of tea and some biscuits, Harry happily accepted it. Giving some small pieces to Hedwig one in a while. Arian sat beside Harry and pulled him to rest on him. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence.

"Now, tell me what you did after I left you alone for 150 minutes hmm?"

Harry happily chattered away about his day. How he went to the game stalls and how he won the sheep, about Deon and how he ran into him because his face was full of sheep, and how he twisted his ankle. At this Arian frowned and pulled Harry's leg up and examine his ankle. Noting that it was fully healed and after Harry assured him that he was okay and Deon helped him to the healer halls.

Arian pulled Harry onto his lap, Hedwig already flew to her perch to take a nap. Arian burrowed his face into Harry's neck, trying to calm his nerves on knowing how Harry got hurt. Then Harry went on about how he went to get a snack but didn't know what to get.

"You remember Brysen?"

Arian nodded, still burrowed in Harry's neck.

"Well I ran into him again and he bought me some angel food! It was so fluffy and tasted delicious!"

"That's nice of him. You said you received a favor from him right?"

Harry's eyes widen comically, "Yeah I did! I forgot about it! I hope he didn't misconceived on why I didn't opened his favor yet."

"You haven't opened it yet so I know that he knows. Because if you already opened it, he should already get an automatic reply either the both of you are compatible or not."

Harry sighed in relief. He wiggled his butt on Arian's lap, suggesting something fun to do. Arian gripped his hips tightly, Harry kept on wiggling and leaned closer to Arian's face, nibbling on Arian's bottom lip, then he leans back and playfully bite his bottom lip. Arian seeing that face quickly stood up with Harry in his arms, he swatted Harry's bum and half walking half running up to their bedroom with Harry cackling all the way.

After a quick shower and a very late dinner later, Harry went into the family room to get his sheep, but when he saw his sling bag on the floor, he remembered the favours. He took the favours out from the bag and his sheep and padded up to their bedroom. He sat on the armchair near the window , putting the favours on the table. Arian has retreated back to his study room to finish up some paper works before they go to bed. He rearrange the favours according to genders, female and male. Then he sat back to think, 'do I like guys or girls?'. Harry frowned.

He pick up his pendant, decided to ask Arian for advice.

(Arian..?). Harry waited for a few seconds before Arian responded

(Yes love? What can I help you? You're not lonely are you, do you want me to come and keep your company?) Arian suggested slyly.

Harry blushed. (Not that meanie! I'm opening my favours! But I don't know where to start first.)

Arian chuckled (I'll come and help you. Give me a minute.)

With that, Harry took the favours and sat on the floor, more space to arrange the favours. A few minutes later, Arian came over and sat behind Harry, he pulled Harry into the 'V' of his leg and wrapped his hands around Harry's waist. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Now , first thing first. Do you like men or women?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay, how about,have you ever kissed a girl?" Arian said again.

"I've kissed Cho Chand and Ginny Weasley before.."

"Do you like it compared to my kisses?" Arian kissed Harry on his cheek.

"Urm well, I thought I like it, but now, it feels wrong to me.."

"See, now you have the answer, so you like men. So separate out the women first."

Harry and Arian spent 10 minutes sorting through the favours, after that, he have 2 piles of favours. 70 favours came from women while the rest of 140 is from men.

"Why is there lesser favours from the women compared to the men?"

"Well, almost all submissives are gay , but there are still 40% of submissives that are bisexual. So I guess because you are a man, they suspected much that you are gay. Hence why there's more favour from men."

Harry oohed. "Then what's next?"

"I want you to feel the magic in all of the envelope first. If you get a strong but good reaction from your own magic , then put it in a separate pile. The rest that reacted weakly or doesn't react at all put it aside with the favours from the women."

Harry spent the next half an hour touching and feeling each favours of their magic. Some were strong and makes his fingers tingle but some barely left a spark when Harry prodded it with his magic.

"Why do I need to feel their magic? I thought you choose by scent only?"

"Well , you have to determine a mate from both scent and magic. Because when you try to mate with someone with magic that do not react with yours , it usually turns bad. Because in the mating, both of your magic and the other person has to combine together. If there's no reaction, then you can't forge the bond. If if it is not compatible, it can cause a fatal backlash."

Harry nodded and carry on to sort through the 140 of the favours. Passing each one that has a good reaction to Arian so that Arian can feel the magic too. This is to see if the person is compatible with his magic . But usually if it is compatible with the submissive, the other mates of the submissive mateship will also be compatible because of each mate and the submissive magic already mixed and combined during the mating ritual. _[So this mean that a mateship have similar magic wave and let's say that their magic's 'DNA' are similar because they are all mates.]_

After feeling each of the favours, he separated the favours into one that has a good reaction, one that doesn't have a reaction at all and ones that actually burned his fingers a little bit because how highly not compatible at all their magic are. The favours has decreased in number from 140 to 70.

"Okay, now scent it. It it smells good to you, then it's compatible. But if it smells bad, put it with the reject pile."

Harry nodded yet again and proceeded to scent each favour. And passing each one that smells good to Arian.

"This one smells horrible, smells so vile, like something is dead and rotten. Bluergh!". Harry tossed the favour away from him.

"That means that he is not compatible for you, usually compatibleness is determine by their personality, if he/she has bad attitude or bad intentions, they will have a very bad scent." Arian summoned up the tossed favour, he too gave the favour a sniff and wrinkled his nose from the smell. He opened up the letter to know who it was from, it was Ryker from the House of Ezekiel Cohen. Arian growled, he knew the guy. Multiple case of assault and involved in a lot of illegal business, always known for harassing submissive every season and even during off season. Such man deserve to be killed! He burned the favour and hugged Harry tightly.

"What's wrong Arian?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Its nothing, just that favour was from a man with too much fault to be allowed to still be alive. Just forget about it, but be aware of him. His name is Ryker from the house of Ezekiel Cohen."

Harry nodded and continued sniffing the favours. He picked up the last favour ,then his eyes widened,

"Arian! Smell this! It smells so good!"

Arian took the favour and sniffed it, even Arian eyes widen a little bit, this scent is even compatible with his.

He opened the favour in front of Harry , "His name is…"

TBC


	18. Nero the Reaper

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

CHAPTER 18

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

"His name is …"

As Arian was about to read the name , a letter materialized in front of Harry. He read the name of the sender and his eyes widen when it shows that Healer Leonid was the one that sent him the letter.

"Its from Leon, Arian!". Harry accepted the letter and opens it, making sure that Arian can read it too. The favours forgotten for now.

 _ **To Harry from the House of Arian Hynson,**_

 _ **I wrote you this letter to inform you that I have found a healer that may be able to help with your condition. Unfortunately, he is busy at the moment because of the hunting season so the only chance you can meet him is tomorrow at 9am as there's an appointment of his that got canceled. I'm sorry for the short notice. But if you decided to not meet him tomorrow, you can set an appointment when the hunting season is over. His name is Nero from the House of Marcel Levon.**_

 _ **P/s He is ancient so he can get a bit grumpy and all. So I wish you goodluck and have fun hunting! Go and get those hunks Harry!**_

 _ **Healer Leonid**_

Harry folded the letter and looked up to Arian's face. "He's funny. Should we go see him tomorrow? I don't mind, do you still need to go see other people ?"

"That can wait, you're more important. So we'll see him tomorrow. Its getting late, we should go and get some rest."

Arian picked Harry up and they both went to the bed to sleep, the favours forgotten for now on the floor near the window.

The next morning, they got ready and had breakfast. Arian foreshadow them both to the location Leon provided in his letter. When the shadow dispersed, they were standing in front of a 3 story house made of black stone, the house has a very dark aura but beautiful nonetheless. It felt like the house is thousands year old yet it still looked new, timeless.

"We're in the Syuka Land." Arian informed Harry.

Arian walked towards the front door with Harry beside him. He knocked on the door and after a few minutes, the door cracked open to reveal a man with pure white hair with grey coloured skin. He was 6ft tall with black eyes. He wore a black robe that looked eerily like a dementor but without all the holes and rips on it.

"Yes?" The man said with his scratchy voice.

"Good day sir, my name is Arian Hynson and this is my mate Harry. We are here for an appointment set up by Healer Leonid to meet a man named Nero from the House of Marcel Levon."

"Yes yes, the Niluveras who has a chunk of his mind gone eh?"

"Urm yes."

"Come in, come in. I'm Nero."

Nero widened the door and proceeded to walk deeper into the house, Arian and Harry followed. When they stepped into the house, the door automatically slammed itself shut with a bang. Harry squeaked startled. Arian pulled him closer and rub his arm comfortingly.

"In here!" the scratchy voice called.

They walked into a room , seemingly the living room, the decorations was all dark and bordering gothic. Nero was sitting in a black armchair, he indicated to the black leather couch in front of him, and they both sat there.

Nero spent 10 minutes just observing them both. His eyes was swirling with blackness that was quite disturbing looking. "I see the connection between you both is incomplete hmmm. Curious. I rarely receive any patient that actually is missing a part of his mind. Usually I get those who has their mind locked, or just weak…but never have I knew one can have a piece of his mind missing but still function perfectly. Hmmmm. Very curious…" Nero stood up and moved closer to Harry. "Very curious, you're magic is very strong. Ahhh, I see. Your magic sustained the damage and somehow distribute the function of that missing mind to other parts of your mind thus why you have no problems in functioning. Curious indeed…"

Nero took his seat back on the armchair and rubbed his chin. Harry already inched his body closer to Arian, Nero gave him the chills. His eyes are like looking right through his soul. Harry shivered and Arian wrapped his arms around Harry's torso.

"The mind can be regenerated, but, it will be painful and can only be recovered little by little and can only be done once a month. The mind you see…is a very delicate entity. If you pulled on it too hard, it will ripped anew. It is already a miracle for you to survive that mind ripping, yes, such power."

"When will you be able to start on healing his mind?"

"Hmmm? Oh right now if you want." Nero smiled, his mouth full of sharp teeth. Harry shuddered from the image.

"What's the catch." Arian asked seriously.

Nero's eyes glinted with amusement. He grins.

"Oh I see someone knows how to do business with a Reaper?"

"Just tell us what's your catch."

"Nothing much…I want your soul energy along with your mate and future mates."

"What! That's outrageous!"

"Hmmm some people will consider it as a compliment. Not all are lucky to have their soul energy used and not just waste away into what you call _afterlife!"_ Nero spat the last word.

"Well it's up to you…forever live in a incomplete bond and forever be insecure…or just give me your soul energy. Its not like you need it after you are dead. It doesn't deter you in any way…"

"Will it hurt badly?" Harry asked weakly seeing how Arian is fuming quietly beside him, glaring at the Reaper.

"Excruciating." Nero replied instantly.

Arian looked Harry in the eye, his eyes full of worries.

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry hesitated, and he nodded. "Yes, I want to be able to feel you like you feel me Arian. If this is the only way then I don't care if it will hurt or if he wants our soul energy." Harry face slowly turned into one of determination.

"Good , good. Follow me." Nero stood up and walked out the living room. Harry and Arian both followed him down the stairs into a very poorly lit hallway and into a small room. The room has a stone table in the middle. The rest of the room was lit by candles scattered randomly on the floor.

"You," pointing at Harry , "come in and lay down on that table. And you" pointing at Arian, "stay outside , don't come in!"

Arian stood just outside the door and watched worriedly as Harry walked towards the beds, carefully avoiding the candles and lay down.

Nero stood next to the bed and waved his hand, instantly Harry's whole body is covered in blackness like a blanket except his head.

"This will help you stay still." Nero grins , sharp teeth and all. Then he looked up and flicked his hand, now Arian was rooted on the spot, the same blackness surrounded his body.

"That will help you from coming in and disturbing me."

Nero moved and stood by Harry's head, he raise his hands and hovers it just over Harry's head. Then suddenly all the candles flames brightens. Nero's eyes has turned completely black and he was chanting something in a language that Harry do not recognize. A black mist crept into Harry's head from Nero's palms and Harry screamed. The pain was so excruciating, it felt like a thousand people cursing him with a crucio maxima. Harry kept on screaming while Arian soundlessly shouted for Harry.

After what it felt like ages of agonizing pain, Nero's eyes finally turned back to normal and he withdrew his hands. Harry's head fell limply to the side. Unconscious for now. Nero observed his patient and nodded his head, satisfied. He looked up and vanished the bindings. Arian without missing a beat quickly charged at Nero, his alpha creature counterpart took over his mind after watching his submissive screaming in pain and without him be able to help.

Nero brought up his right arm and quickly shielded himself, cackling with laughter when Arian clawed at him unsuccessfully. After a minute of toleration, Nero surged up his powers and knocked Arian to the opposite wall.

"Take your submissive home. Let him wake up on his own, his mind needs to rest. You know where the door is, so I expect you to show yourself out and come back in a month!". that said, Nero vanishes.

Arian seeing the threat is gone quickly got up to his submissive. He picks Harry up, rumbling soothingly to his unconscious mate. Nuzzling the face and he runs up the stairs, out the door and foreshadow them back home.

When they reached home, Arian used his wings to quickly flew up the stairs into their bedroom. His creature counterpart continuously rumbling to soothe the unconscious submissive. He set Harry on the bed and fretted all over the room, going into the closet to pick up a pair of pajamas, to change Harry's clothes and he ran into the bathroom, took a washcloth and wetted it, he wiped Harry's body gently, trying to get rid of the invisible darkness that blanketed him earlier. After the alpha was satisfied. He put on Harry's clothes, he went to change his own clothes and got under the cover with Harry, curling over him protectively. Set in keeping watch over Harry, just in case any danger comes again.

 **TBC**


	19. After the ordeal of Nero

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 19 woot woot!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

Arian blinked his eyes, he rose up from his curled position and looked out the window to see the moon shining through. He cast a tempus to see it was just after 9pm. He sat up, looking over to a still sleeping Harry. They went to the reaper's house at 9am. Went back at noon. His creature side took over his mind for over 9 hours?

That has never happened before, he got up and took a shower. When he was done, he put on sleep clothes and padded down to the kitchen, he missed lunch and now its dinner time. So he whipped up some simple meal and ate. He is a little bit worried, seeing how Harry is still not waking up and missing meals. He went up to his study room and wrote a letter addressing it to Healer Leonid. Informing that they did went to see Nero and expressing his worries with how Harry haven't awaken since passing out at lunch. With the letter sent, he went to their bedroom and sat at the bed beside Harry.

"Wake up love, don't make me worry about you. A worried alpha is not a good sight to see you know." Arian said while petting Harry's black fluffy hair. He summoned the sheep and tucked it beside Harry, thinking about it, he summoned Harry's school trunk and opened it, he retrieve the Teddy. After putting multiple spells on it to keep it intact and stopping it from deteriorating. He tucked that too beside Harry.

Arian sensed someone at the edge of his wards, right outside the gate. He stood up, dawn on a robe and walked down to the front door. He peeked through the window and saw a very familiar looking healer. He opened the front door, waving his hand, the gate opened to let Leon in.

"This is an unexpected visit Leon."

"Well you said Harry isn't waking up and I'm free at the moment and bored. So why not?" Leon walked up to the door.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Ahhh, about that, I might or might not just broken a healer law regarding the privacy of a patient information but who cares right?" Leon laughed.

"Right." Arian took a step back and let Leon enter.

"Its the hunting season, don't you go hunting?" Arian asked as they trekked up the stairs.

"Well, I usually just let my submissive hunt. She's pinning for another warrior. I don't know about you, but warrior makes me tired. They come back home with body full of cuts and bruises. The lot of them are just so reckless. And I have 4 of them!"

Arian chuckled and they entered the bedroom.

"Was it bad? Your appointment with Nero."

"Very. I don't ever want to see him again if I can help it. But Harry wants his mind fixed. So I guess we have to go see him again next month."

"He's ruthless. I guess with him being a reaper, reapers are almost immortal, did you know that? They live long enough to be called as immortal, but still dies in the end. You'll get like that when all of your mates died from old age and you are left alone." Leon stood over the bed, talking while sending his healer magic to examine Harry's mind.

"But I can see that his mind is better. The ridges are no longer rugged anymore. So Nero was able to re-clean up the edges. That's a good progress, not much, but still progress." Leon next send his magic to examine his whole body.

"Hmmm, his body is in a little bit of shock. I'll give you potions for that. And I'll give some pepper-up to help him gain his energy back. You should give him more blood when he wakes up. From what I can conclude, he'll wake up in the morning. So you just give him a big breakfast to compensate the missed meals." Arian nodded and note it down.

"How much was the fee for today's treatment? Usually every visit cost around a thousand galleons."

"What do you mean galleons? He asked for my whole mateship's soul energy!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"He asked for our soul energy."

"Really? I wonder why is he giving his services for free this time?"

"Its not free! He wants _our_ soul energy."

"Young man, everyone's soul energy is sucked by reapers after they dies. That's how life is! So he is literally giving the both of you free of charge."

Arian was gobsmacked, shocked.

"And one more thing, I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want Harry to think that I'm breaching his private life, but, what do you know of his past life before his creature inheritance?"

Arian sat at the armchair near the window, carefully minding the favours there and beckoned Leon to sit at the other armchair. He summoned a tray of tea and biscuits and served the healer.

"Well, he hasn't told me anything yet. But from what I can see when I first met him and the second time we went back there to pick up his belongings, his room was very small. All the furniture was broken. There were bars on the windows. Multiple locks on his door and there's even a cat flap. His clothes at that time was rags at the most." Trying to sort his mind out.

"When I examined his brain and mind , I can see traces of abuse and many traumas. I heard he was Harry Potter? The one that killed the wizarding world dark lord. Going through a war is bound to leave a lot of effect on a person. I advice you to bring Harry to see a mind healer. I know he looks fine now, but sooner or later, it'll come back and haunt him. So better take early precaution."

Arian nodded. "Thank you Leon."

Leon snorted and smiled. "I see young Harry is busy with the hunt?" eyeing the scattered favours on the floor.

"We were sorting through the favours last night before your letter came."

"Any good candidates then?"

"yeah. There's only 40 left that actually has a good magic reaction and scent from the 210 that was sent yesterday. I bet there's still a lot more to come. One just got sent, but as Harry was unconscious, I received it for him. We haven't yet to start opening it and see the candidates. So it'll decrease in number soon when Harry finally wakes up."

Leon snickered at Arian's tired expression on how to handle the favours.

"You'll get used to it in time. I've gone through this for almost 15 years. My submissive is already aged a lot since her prime years and she still receives a lot of favours. Harry bound to get thousands seeing how he is young _and_ a rare submissive."

Arian sighed and Leon grins. He stood up after finishing his tea. "Well I better get a move on. Send me a notice if Harry's get any worse or if you have any problems alright?"

"Yes, thank you for the help. How much will this visit cost?"

"Ah, free of charge. I don't need money. I'm extending my skills to you as a proposition for an alliances between houses. If you want to?"

"Yes, thank you Leon. I would love to. I will send you the paperworks after I get it done."

"No rush! And here, Harry's potions. Goodnight lads!"

When morning comes, Harry slowly rolled himself over. Flopping spread eagle on Arian's body. He heard a chuckle and sleepily opens his eyes. Emerald green met blue eyes.

"Morning love, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I've slept for years! But other than that, I feel fantastic!"

"You slept for almost a day. You went unconscious at noon yesterday and you just now woke up. I was worried you won't be waking up at all."

Remembering about yesterday, he touch his head. Just as he did that, he found himself flipped over and sat on the edge of the bed, with a worried looking Arian kneeling in front of him.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Should we go see a healer?"

Harry took hold of Arian frantic hands and hold it in his lap.

"Arian, take a deep breath!". He spent the next 5 minutes calming his frantic alpha.

"See? I'm okay, I just remembered yesterday's pain. That's all. It doesn't hurt anymore." He pulled Arian closer and kissed him on the lips. Arian blinked and gradually smiled.

"Leon came over last night and checked you over. He gave you some potions. It'll help you feel better faster. I want you to drink my blood now. And then we go and eat breakfast , you missed lunch and dinner yesterday."

Arian pulled Harry's mouth near his neck and without wasting time, Harry bite down and drank his fill.

They ate breakfast together and Harry drank his potions. After that was done, they went and take a long bath together. Arian's creature was having a hard time settling down and letting Harry out of his sight. The scare of yesterday event shook his alpha instinct. Harry doesn't really mind and welcomed the affection.

"What happened to my favours?"

"Still where it was left last. And you got a new favour while you were still unconscious. I put it at the table near the window."

"Okay! Let's go and open some more favours! And then lets go eat dinner at the bazaar."

"Fine with me. Come on you." Arian picked up Harry and tickled him.

Harry was laughing all the way up to their bedroom. Arian sat him down in front of the scattered favour and sat behind Harry.

"Here, the favour you got last night"

Harry felt the magic and it had a good reaction, then he scented the favour and his eyes widen. It's from Deon!

"Arian, its from Deon! The one that helped me when I twisted my ankle."

Harry put it along the good pile. There's a total of 41 favours left.

"What should I do with the rejected ones?"

"Just coat it with your magic and send it back. They'll know that they are rejected."

"But I thought you said it'll automatically send them a reply either they are compatible or not?"

"It will, if you open it. Right now, you only just sorted it through scent and magic. Usually you open it first and then you scent it. But I don't want to waste your time by reading people's information that is not compatible with you."

Harry nodded. Seeing the logic in it. He then did what Arian told him so and the other favour vanished.

"Okay let's open the one that is already opened last time. The nice smelling one!"

Arian smiled and took the discarded favour. Reading the name and information.

"His name is Gaige from the House of Elliot Adair. He's a beta. Age 25. 6ft5. and he is an Elve. He has control of the all the element, because he is an elve. Elves is a natural based creature so it makes sense how he can control all the element. Here, it's his picture."

Harry took the picture from Arian and his eyes widen. 'Oh my, he's so freaking hot! Why is there so many hot men here?!'

Gaige has light grey hair , but instead of the usually long hair elves have, Gaige cut his hair short. Short at the side and longer in the middle. His eyes are a pale blue with some green speckles. Overall , he is hot!

"Can we invite him to dinner?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Thank you!"

"Anything for you love."

 **TBC**


	20. Dinner with Gaige

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The Bazaar , Autre Realm, Creature World**

Arian and Harry was walking to the bazaar's entrance, seeing the bazaar during the day can not compared to the experience when going at night. There's little balls of light scattered floating in the sky , it looked so magical. Arian already sent a letter to Gaige asking him to dinner, 10 minutes after that, Gaige replied his acceptance and off they went to the bazaar.

Harry was half excited and half nervous to meet Gaige. What if he didn't like Harry? What if Gaige got disappointed after meeting him face to face? So much negative possibilities going through Harry's mind that he was plastered to Arian's side, his hands fisted on Arian's sleeve.

"Calm down love" Arian said, trying to sooth his submissive mate.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"I'm sure he'll like you just the way you are"

Harry smiled nervously up to Arian.

They chose a table right in the middle of the sitting area. There's a large amount of people at the bazaar tonight, all mingling and talking together. Today was the third day of the hunting season so the bazaar was bustling with activity.

They only just sat for 5 minutes when a man approached their table. Harry immediately recognize the man as Gaige, his short, light grey hair and pointy ears was very hard to miss and seeing how they have already saw a picture of him, it was easy to know.

But the picture did little to convey his appearance, seeing him face to face made Harry's face turned red. His dominant pheromone was so endearing that Harry just can't help but drool a little bit. Arian chuckled at Harry's antics and stood up, seeing how his submissive was busy drooling over Gaige.

Arian outstretched his hand, "I'm Arian Hynson, and this is Harry, my submissive mate. We are glad you can join us for dinner tonight."

Gaige's face softened and he smiled back to Arian , he accepted the hand and shook it once,

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for inviting me to dinner Arian, Harry. I'm very happy to be coming here tonight." He nodded to each of them. Arian sat down and prompt Gaige to sit too.

Arian reached out and petted Harry's hair, trying to bring Harry back to reality. Harry spluttered and blushed a bright red. Arian smiled amused.

"I'm sorry about Harry's lack of manner, he is a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"No, it's fine, I do not mind."

"Harry, love, don't you want to say anything to Gaige?"

Harry's eyes widen and he ducked down, staring intently on the table top.

"Urm, hullo Gaige."

"Hello Harry. Thank you for accepting my favour and inviting me for dinner so soon after the hunting season started."

Harry blushed again, Arian chuckled and kissed Harry's temple. "I'm going to buy dinner. Any request?" he asked to both of them.

Gaige shook his head and Arian already knew that Harry was not a picky eater so stood up and left the table.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Harry?"

"No no! I'm just a little bit embarrassed. Sorry about that."

"It's okay Harry."

"Urm, so I've read your favour, and it says that you are an elve?"

"Yes I am, I was born in Kyulo."

"But Enoch says that elves usually have long hair. Why is yours short?"

"I cut it short. Well, I wasn't planning to cut it short, it was down to my mid back just before hunting season starts. But , there was an accident at work and a student of mine set my hair on fire."

"What?!" Harry gasped.

Gaige laughed. "I work at a training academy, I specialized in elemental control. I teach people how to control their elemental power. And there was this were-dragon student, you think that he can breath fire that he would have a good control on his fire, but nope, had to went ahead and set my head on fire."

"Are you okay though?" Harry said worriedly.

"I'm fine, apart from my ego getting scratched, _and_ losing my long beautiful hair," at this Harry snickered at Gaige's action in running his fingers through his no longer long hair, "I am absolutely fine."

"Arian owns a training academy too. But its for alpha training."

"Yeah I've heard about that, it's hard to miss Arian's name seeing how he own one of the prestigious private training academy in this realm."

Arian came back to their table at that moment with 2 trays full of food levitated behind him. He settled the trays on the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry here is new to this realm. He came here after his creature inheritance on his 16th birthday so I've been slowly letting him try new food. So I bought some Merms food this time because i myself haven't eaten their food for some time, I hope you don't mind."

"What is a Merm anyway? Enoch only explained about their appearance."

Gaige was the one to answer. "Merms are creature who spends half their life underwater, I think the human has a movie based on a sighting of a Merms, and surprisingly they got their name right, humans call them Mermaids or Mermans. I never knew how they got their names right, humans are weird like that."

Harry laughed. "You said the same exact sentence like the demon merchant that I bought a cape from! He also said that humans are weird like that!"

Gaige grinned. "You have a cape?"

Harry nodded.

"Vampire wannabe?"

Harry nodded again.

"I have 3 of those." Gaige said.

There was a few seconds of silence before they burst into laughter. Even Arian chuckled along.

"Okay okay settle down, I feel like I'm seeing a glimpse of the future if you join our House. Here, this are called Kian." Arian put the food in front in Harry and Gaige. "Its like a fish, but it looks like broccoli. But it taste like fish. So don't be surprised."

"And I bought their drinks too, its very refreshing and minty."

Harry nodded and all of them started to eat their dinner.

"Arian have you ever got your head set on fire?"

"No, why?"

"Gaige's hair is short because his student set his hair on fire."

Arian shifted his attention to Gaige, "You're an instructor?"

"Yeah, at the Kyulo training academy, I teach elemental control."

"Interesting."

"Tell me about yourself Gaige!"

"Well, I'm an elve that got his hair cut because it got set on fire. I'm 25 years old this year. My family consists of my submissive elve mother, and my sire is one of the protector, also an elve but I have collection of weres for other my fathers. You name any were-animal and my family has them all!" Harry giggled. " and I have a heart problem."

At his Harry frowned and Arian even stopped eating, "Because apparently it got stolen by a stunning beautiful gorgeous submissive with emerald eyes and black fluffy hair with a hunk of an alpha at his side. I hope they would consider giving their hearts to me as a replacement."

At this Harry broke down laughing. Gaige and Arian looked at each other over Harry's head and Arian tilted his head , acknowledging his effort. Gaige smiled and nodded.

"Breathe Harry breathe. Yes, that's it." Arian rubbed his back, Harry chuckled and wiped away the tears running down his cheek. Harry cleared his throat and his expression turned serious.

"I have a question, what is love to you?"

Gaige eyes flashed with an emotion that Harry can't identify. He took a deep breath, and started to say,

"A few days ago, I met an old friend of mine, his name is Hugo. He's treading his last 50 years of life and is a jolly man who's always helped me understand the things I've found hard to understand, I met him when I was still young. His mates had passed away a long time back, he is one of the last one to still be alive in his mateship, I always came over his house whenever I had the time and we always talk about a lot of thing. And at some point of our conversation I asked him how things were since his mates died. He joked that making love by himself just wasn't the same like doing it with his mates anymore!"

"But then when I asked him what the real meaning of love was, he looked at me seriously. But his mind seemed to be elsewhere, somewhere far away, where he could still feel the emotion that seemed to have been extinguished from his life, and he told me something that I could never forget.

He told me, "Gaige, you know you're in love when you have a reason to come back home, a reason to justify your existence. You'll know you're in love when you can't imagine living without this one person and you'll do anything to have her by your side. You cannot see love, you cannot feel love, but you can feel a bond when you're around this one person, and you just cannot explain it but it makes you feel special and taken care of. Love, my dear friend, is what makes you want to wake up tomorrow."

That was nothing like the definition of love, but yet, it made more sense than anything else that defined love. I felt sad for him, but what he said made me understand what love means. I could only imagine how miserable he felt inside his jovial and happy exterior. So was that love? I think it was, and I wondered if I would feel the same way. I wondered if I would feel like waking up every morning to a brand new day just because I have someone to love in my life." Gaige stopped. He looked up to both Harry and Arian, "And I hope to have all of my wonders answered by both of you."

TBC


	21. Alex the were-panther

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chapter 21

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World.**

They snuggled on the bed together. Harry laid his head on Arian's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. Tonight's dinner with Gaige spurred a lot of things in his head. After that confession, they had a silent dinner, each and every one of them deep in thought. But after the dinner ended, Harry gave Gaige a hug. Promising him that he would meet Gaige again soon and he apologized if his question had made Gaige went through a painful memory. Gaige only smiled and hugged him back saying that everything is okay with life and he loved to meet them again.

"Arian.."

"Yes love?" Arian was slowly caressing Harry's hair.

"The question I asked Gaige, about what love is to him."

"Yes.."

"I really don't know the definition of love myself…because no one has ever showed me what love really is. I was too young to feel my parent's love, and my aunt's family hates me. But a few years ago, I met an old man at the park near my house in Privet Drive, he was watching the fathers and mothers that was playing with their kids, and I sat next to him, then he told me what love is , he said that love is felt, when one embrace his/her lover, when they hold their hands. He also said that it is to be heard, in the rustle of the leaves, in the cool breeze." Harry chuckled at his last sentence.

"He said love is to be seen in the beauty of the world, in the depth of their lover's eyes, love is to be tasted, like the sweet candy that melts in their mouth, or the way one melt when their lips met.

I don't know what the definition of love is, but does love mean sacrifices and pain?"

Harry went quiet for a while, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts. He raise his head and looked Arian in the eye.

" I really do not know. But what I know is that when you hug me, when you hold my hand, when you kiss me, when we spent the hours before dinner everyday sitting together appreciating life, whenever I look you in the eye, I know that I would do anything for you to be happy and be happy together with me beside you. And I know that you feel the same thing for me."

"Love has no reason, no meaning and no explanation. But for me, love is giving you the power to destroy me, and trusting you not to do so. For as long as I remember, I have always known that I would be an Alpha, the leader of the House. I spent the majority of my life watching my Father. I always secretly watch him stay up late doing tons of paperwork in his study, he was so busy that he would never notice me peeking by the door and I will always be ready at the door to see him coming back home from work, looking tired and watch him stressed over my mother and my other father and us children whenever he thought no one is watching him just to have the satisfaction of seeing his face light up with happiness and contentment, all of his worries and tiredness gone when he sees his mates. All of that stress as the leader was worth it. And I knew since then that I would grow up to be one. I spent 7 years in training, because I want to be able to do my best for my House. And I opened my own academy because I want others that share the same perspective as me to succeed. To be able to have the chance to achieve that satisfaction. All for you love."

The next day, Harry found himself getting ready for another day of hunting. But this time, Arian had someone for him to meet. Harry was quiet intrigued on meeting people that has known Arian a longer time than he has. Today Harry wore a black shirt with a grey cardigan and slim fit black jeans. Arian wore similar colours ,he chose to wear a grey sweater with black jeans.

After feeding Hedwig and making sure her food bowls were full, they went out a couple of hours before lunch.

"I want you to meet one of the instructor in my academy and his House. He has a male submissive mate too, so I think that it would be a new experience for you to meet him."

"Really! That would be fun!"

"When he heard that I got mated with a male submissive, he was eager asking me either we could meet up and talk. So here we are."

Just as they entered the entrance of the bazaar, a group of people approached them.

"Arian! Glad that you could make it!"

The man that spoke up came over and shook hand with Arian.

"Harry this is Seth Tate, one of the instructor."

The man, Seth, was an Angel, his hair was a pale brown, his skin was light and he stood at around 6ft6, the same height as Arian, but his eyes, a solid pearly white was very weird to look at.

"Hello there Harry, Arian told me a lot about you."

"Hullo, I hope he only talked good things about me."

"Well, one can't really talk bad things about their own mate! And he is head over heels for you to even think about anything bad! This are my mates, Alex is my submissive, Jase is our warrior, Auden the protector and Syril is our scholar."

Harry shook everyone's hand or in Alex's case, hugged him back when Alex ignored his hand for a hug instead. Alex was taller than Harry at 5ft7. He has a pair of cat ears on top of his head ,black hair, a black tail swishing around every few minutes and tanned skin.

"I heard about you from Seth, and seeing how you are new here, I thought it would be a good idea for us to hang out for a couple of hours? Spend some submissive to submissive quality time together."

Harry nodded vigorously "I would love that! Can I go Arian?" He turned to look at Arian.

Arian smiled and nodded. "Meet us back at the sitting area for lunch okay? And be careful!"

"You too Alex! Behave!" Seth chipped in.

Alex grinned and kissed Seth on the cheek, he turned around, took hold of Harry's hand and proceeded to run into the bazaar. They can hear Seth's voice telling them to have fun and the others laughing at their antics. Good thing Harry was used to running around and a bit athletic from all the training he had for quidditch.

Alex slowed down after a while and they walked hand in hand together.

"Oh yeah! I'm Alex and I'm a were-panther. And I know that your name is Harry and you are a Niluveras. So how's your hunting? It's your first time hunting right?"

"Well, its okay. I had dinner with one of the potential mate last night. It turned out okay I guess."

"Nahhh, you'll be just fine! I didn't even go hunt when I first turned 16. I met Seth off season. If it is meant to be then it is meant to be. Simple. I know you are stressing yourself out with all this hunting right?"

"How do you handle it? All that hope being sent to you through favours! I feel so guilty rejecting them but I can't just accept all of them!"

"At first I felt like that too, then I realised that its not about them. It's about you!" Alex poked him on the chest. "What mattered most is your feelings. What is the use of accepting all of that people out of guilt and not love? That's cruel!"

Harry was quiet for a while, thinking over what Alex just told him. Alex understood and they kept on walking through the bazaar while Harry mused on.

They walked towards the game section and they played a fishing game, but instead of fishes, they were fishing out ducks.

"Hey Alex.."

Alex hummed.

"How do you know? How do you know you found the right one?"

"That's hard to answer,but for me…I was one of the submissive that didn't let out a Cri, so it was harder for me to actually go out and hunt on my own ya know? That's why I didn't go hunt that time, but I found Seth when I was trying to go to the human realm. I wanted to have a break from all of this dominant/submissive thing. I want to feel normal, to be just Alex. He's an angel, and he was one of the angels that was on duty guarding the gate. They were concerned for me, an unmated submissive, wanting to go out to the human realm, alone. But I was having none of it, I wanted to go no matter what. So Seth decided to go with me, at first I hate him for that, made it look like I was weak or something. Then after some time, he treated me like I'm just Alex to him, not a submissive that is unmated and alone. He went with me because he didn't want the other angels making a fuss over me being alone and all."

Alex fished out a duck that has 5 point written on the bottom, he put it aside and continued to fish out more ducks.

"He stayed with me from the start to the end. And when he sent me home, I asked myself, do I want to let him go? Do I want to see him again? Will this be the end? Would I want to hear his laugh again? See his eyes crinkled from amusement, noticing the whiteness of his eyes shifting from his emotion even though from an outsider's view, they would never noticed anything different, and before I know it, I realised that I can't live without him. I spent 4 days with him in the human realm, and it took me a week after that to finally confessed to myself, to stop lying to myself that I actually already loved him from the first moment he said that he would accompany me to the human realm. So like I said before, if it is meant to be, then it is meant to be. Since then, I listen to my instinct. I never want to go through that agonizing 7 days of doubt and confusion , that 7 days without seeing his smile, hearing his voice, feeling his touch. There's no how, you'll just know when the time comes. Trust yourself Harry."

Alex got another duck and he picked a pair of cat ears as his prize and put it on Harry's head.

"For you."

They laughed and walked out of the game section, towards the sitting area, without them noticing, it was almost time for lunch.

TBC


	22. Productive day

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is chapter 22.

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The Bazaar , Autre Real, Creature World**

It would take them about 10 minutes to walk to the sitting area. They walked hand in hand, seemingly content to just walk together as both of them are the same.

"Do you have any children Alex?"

"Yeah, I have one, his name is Keegan, he'll turn 2 soon. He's with Syril's family at the moment, the Fairies wanted to spend some quality bonding time with their grandson."

"Was it hard, being pregnant seeing how you're a male?"

"Well, it depends, I grew up here. So male pregnancies are normal to see. My mother is also a male submissive. So I don't have any problems with being pregnant myself but, I thought wizards can get pregnant too with the help of some potions and spells?"

"They can, but its rarely used."

"See, it's really up to you. Do you want a family? Your own children? Then decide, are you willing to sacrifice to go through the pregnancies itself so you can achieve that goal, that family you have ever wanted since you can remember. You can of course just mate with a woman or just use a surrogate, but where's the fun in that right? Not that I am opposed to that kind of options, for me it felt more satisfying ya know? Seeing Keegan running around, happy with his family, and knowing I was the one who brought him into this world. There's no words to explain the happiness I feel."

Harry held his pendant and asked Arian their whereabouts,

(We're near the table we had dinner with Gaige last night.)

(Okay.)

"Come on Alex, I know where they are!"

Alex chuckled, he has also known where the others were through his bond with his mates but he let Harry lead the way anyway.

They found them sitting at a table already full with food. Harry quickly sat beside Arian, where Alex sat beside Jase.

"So what are we eating today?" Harry asked.

Arian started explaining what food is what to Harry while the others watched amused. After Arian finished explaining, he took a little bit of everything and piled it on Harry's plate and gave it to him. Arian and Seth talked about the academy related topic with Jase, Auden and Syril chipping in once in a while. Harry and Alex was content to just silently ate their lunch and listened to their conversation.

Harry then perked up when there was a lull in their conversation, "I want to guess what creature Jase, Auden and Syril are!"

Harry looked at Jase first and observed him, he has very dark skin, his hair was a shade off from being pitch black. A demon then . Syril has translucent skin and his wings were out, and the butterfly looking and sheer wings were a dead giveaway and Harry knew he was a Fairy from the start. Auden on the other hand was harder to recognized, he has no indication on what creature he would be, maybe some sort of were?

"Jase is a demon, Syril is a fairy, and I'm not sure what creature Auden is, but I'm guessing his a were. Did I get that right?"

"That's right Harry." Syril answered.

"And I'm a were-jaguar. Weres are harder to identify because the animals counterpart has various colours and all, if they choose to wear their ears and tails out like Alex does, then its easier to recognize."

"Hey hey Harry, are you busy after this? Wanna go flying with me?"

"Flying? But I don't know how to use my wings yet…" Harry said sadly.

"Its okay, I bet Arian can teach you how. There's a training center for flying not far from here, just over the main hall. They open their training hall to all for hunting season. So that people can come and fly around, show off a little bit."

Harry looked over to Arian, eyes pleading. Arian chuckled and he pinched Harry's cheek softly.

"Sure, we can go. I was going to ask you anyway, because my siblings wanted to meet you. You go ahead with Alex, I'm going to find my siblings first and then I'll meet you there. It won't be long."

Harry nodded and beamed up to Arian. After they finished eating lunch, Harry followed Seth, Jase, Auden, Syril and Alex to the flying hall while Arian went searching for his siblings.

They decided to just walk to the flying hall as its not that far, they chatted along the way, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Harry found out that Seth works part time as an instructor at Arian's training academy. He teach Alphas how to control their dominant instinct from hindering their decision making and perspective of life. And in the weekends, he likes to help guard the realm's gate. Before he mated with Alex, he worked full time guarding the gate, but he has new responsibilities now, so he stopped his angel duties to work at the academy. One of the sacrifices he did for the his loved ones.

Jase and Auden worked with another House that they have an alliance with in making weapons. They design and tested each of their product and expressed how happy they were to be working on something they love the most, well what they love the most after the love towards their mates. Syril works from home, he helped Alex take care of Keegan as they do not want a caretaker or anyone that is unrelated to their House taking care of their children,he also has the hardest work among the other mates as he has to keep Alex entertain so he wouldn't go off doing who knows what from boredom, Syril works with the council as one of the advisor.

The flying hall was an open stadium with a huge field. They was an obstacles race course set up on one side of the field and there were multiple platforms arranged in different height on the walls of the hall, providing people the perfect place to do a dive jump. They was a decent amount of people there, but not too much to be crowded.

"Come on Harry, let's go and sit there." Alex pointed to the tables located not far from the hall's entrance.

Harry nodded and followed. "Auden, Alex, can you guys fly? You don't have wings right?"

"Pishhh, I'm riding Seth! Auden likes to just sit here and watch, I never understood why he doesn't like flying. Jase offered to fly with him multiple times but he never said yes." Alex replied. He came closer to Harry and whispered loudly , "I think he is afraid of heights!"

Auden just rolled his eyes and went to the stall there to buy some drinks for them. Seth, Jase and Syril was already stretching, getting ready to go flying. Harry also pulled out his wing and followed their stretching routine. Just as they finished , Arian entered the hall with a group of people following him. Harry smiled , he told Alex and his mates that he'll join them later and met Arian halfway, Arian pulled him closer and waited for the group of people to come closer.

"Only my siblings came, they didn't want you to become overwhelm seeing how you'll be meeting 9 new people. Okay, this is our oldest Ezra, he will be 44 this year, an old man really," Ezra whacked Arian on his arm and Arian laughed, " then we have Jasper, he is also an old man as he'll be 41" Jasper rolled his eyes and scoffed, " the first set of twins Thea and Theo,"

"We are still young compared to Ezra and Jasper!" Thea said.

"Yeah! We'll _only_ be 38 this year!" Theo chipped in.

Arian snorted and continued, " Keira is 34, Leila is 32 , then we have the second set of twins Eli and Ella , they just turned 30, how's life now that you guys are in your thirties? Feel old yet?"

Eli and Ella both smacked Arian by the head. Arian laughed the whole way.

"I pity you Harry, to be mated to our baby brother. He's a menace really. And I'm Alec, 2 years older from Arian." Alex shook hands with Harry.

"That's about it! Brothers, sisters, meet Harry, my submissive mate." They all chorused their greeting to Harry. They shook his hand and gave Harry hugs. Happy to be finally meeting their baby brother's mate. Leila came closer to the both of them, "Its about time really for you to get a mate baby brother, all of us were already mated by were getting worried seeing how you'll be 26 this year and was still single, but I guessed there's no need to worry anymore eih Keira?" Keira came over and sling her arm over Leila's shoulder and they snickered together.

Arian rolled his eyes, "I'm going flying with Harry, you guys want to join?"

At that, they went ahead and joined the others flying. Arian pulled Harry aside and did his own stretching.

"Okay first, Ambrose already thought you how to synchronized your mind with the creature right?"

Harry nodded.

"It's the same thing, I want you to enter your creature's mind and take over it."

Harry did just that and his eyes glowed, the emerald in his eyes pulsed with power. Arian looked at Harry and smiled, proud of his submissive.

"Okay then, flex your wings, yeah like that. Now spread it, good. Now follow me."

They went to the lowest platform available, "Don't worry about falling down and hurting yourself. The floor is spelled to stop anyone from crashing into the ground, if you did fell, you will be hovering 3 feet off the ground."

Arian jumped first and flapped his wings, he then hovered a few feet away from the platform. "Come on Harry, it's simple, just jump! And then the rest will follow naturally. I'll catch you if you fall."

Harry visibly gulped, 'Its not like I'm gonna get hurt right?'

He closed his eyes and jumped. He spread his wings and started to flap it as fast as he can manage.

"Harry open your eyes! You're doing it!"

Harry cracked his eyes slowly and gasped, 'I'm flying!'

Harry laughed a hearty laugh and they spent a few hours flying around. Just as he was about to go down for a snack break, he saw someone very familiar and his eyes brighten.

TBC


	23. Let go of the past

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Flying Hall , The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

There, standing at the flying section meant for kids was Deon. He was instructing a group of children on how to fly. Harry landed softly on the ground and walked towards their table, Auden was still sitting there but now with Alex in his lap. They've been there for a couple of hours, Alex got a time out by Seth half an hour ago as he thought it was a great idea to jump off from the highest platform , "The spell was put there so that people won't fall to their death right? It'll stopped you 3 feet from the ground right? So why can't I just free fall down, its perfectly safe!" That led to Seth sending Alex to Auden for a time out.

Harry accepted the cold drink from Auden, he sat down facing towards where Deon was standing at that moment. Deon hasn't noticed him yet, so Harry was having a good time watching him without Deon noticing. Arian was with his siblings, competing with each other on who would have the shortest time going through the obstacle race.

Harry had already opened Deon's favour, but he didn't told Arian about it, but Harry suspected that Arian already knew.

"Alex, can I ask you about something?"

Alex turned around , still on Auden's lap to face Harry, he quirked a brow to show that he was listening.

"What if I have more than 2 people that I want to mate?"

"Then just go and mate with them?" Alex replied, he looked at Harry like he just asked the stupidest question ever.

"But Alaila, Arian's mother told me that we can only mate with 2 people per season?"

Alex smacked his forehead, "Harry, I think Arian's mother forgot to tell you that you can also mate off season, I think she meant that you can only mate with 2 people at a time. After your bond is complete and settle, you can mate again. Usually about 2 weeks apart for every mating."

"Seriously?!"

"Very."

Harry thunk his head on the table. Alex petted his head, "There, there. Go and say hi to that hunk by the kid's section already."

Harry's eyes widen and he whipped his head up.

"I saw you ogling him on your way here. Stop wasting time little one!"

"I'm not little! You guys are just too big!"

"Huh, that's what he said." Alex said to Auden.

Harry groaned and stood up. He pulled out his pendant and held it in his palm,

(Arian…?)

(Yes love? Is anything wrong?)

(I'm going to the kid's section, Deon is there, I want to go and meet him.)

(Okay love, be careful, tell me if you need anything. I'm going to go see my siblings family.)

(Okay! Love you.)

(I love you too.)

"I'm going to the kid's section for a bit." He told Alex and Auden. Alex just grinned while Auden smiled down into Alex's hair.

Harry slowly walked to the kid's section, he tucked his wings closer to his back but didn't pulled it in. Deon had his back towards Harry so he didn't notice until Harry tapped him on the shoulder. Deon turned around, and his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Harry!"

"Hullo Deon."

"It's nice to meet you here, did you come here with your alpha, Arian or with other future mates?"

Harry stared. "Arian is at the obstacle course with his siblings, but he's going to go see his family in a bit. And I only came here with Alex and his mates. Alex is a submissive demon, Arian said it would be a great idea for me to go spend some time with Alex because we're in the same situation." Harry shrugged. "I saw you here when I was coming down from my first time flying with my wings. Are you teaching kids how to fly?"

"Well, funny story is that I got landed with babysitting my nieces and nephews for today because their parents was busy hunting, something to do with having lunch with their future mates. And I decided to come here, thought I could teach them how to fly, but one thing lead to another and now I'm teaching an impromptu lesson on how to fly with all this kids."

Harry laughed, "How can you accidentally teach a whole class worth of kids on how to fly? This kids knows that you're just nice to be with you know. You just don't see it yourself."

Deon looked at Harry for a few seconds and he turned around, continued on watching the kids fly around, then he said softly, "How's your ankle?"

"Good as new. I opened your favour by the way…"

"And…here to properly reject my favour?"

Harry spluttered, "What?! No! I came here because I wanted to say hi to you and just want to talk to you, I want to get to know you a little bit better. Stop thinking that each and every favour you sent will always be rejected."

Deon faced Harry again, his eyes swirled with emotion, he then turned around again to face the field and he sat on the grass, prompting Harry to sit beside him too. Harry did just that.

"I'm sorry about that." Deon said.

"I forgive you, but only after you answer my question."

Deon turned his head to look at Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"I read that you are a were-tiger. Now tell me , since when does a were-tiger knew how to fly ,not to mention to be teaching a gaggle of kids how to properly fly to boot? Or the tigers I've known in the human realm is just different from the one in this realm?"

Deon cracked a smile. He chuckled a bit and answered. "I'm the only one in my family that cannot fly. My mother is a demon were-tiger hybrid, and my father is also a demon. But I only got the were-tiger genes, so I can't fly as I have no wings. You learn a lot from watching other people learning how to fly since you were young, and I always listen to my family whenever they were trying to teach my other siblings how to fly. So eventually, I have the knowledge on how to fly even though I cannot."

As Deon finished talking, a group of kids came near them. "Uncle Deon! Can we take a break? We're thirsty!"

"Okay, everyone huddle down. Let's take a water break!"

Deon summoned a box fill with water bottles, he gave the water to each of the kids. Everyone sat in front of them both in a semi circle. Eagerly drinking their water.

"Unca' Deon! Who's dis mister? Your 'ate?" a little boy asked.

"Its _mate_ Ozzy." an older looking girl chided.

"That's what I said!"

"Did not!"

"Now now, don't fight, this is Harry. Everyone please say hi to him."

A chorused of hi and hello was heard from the kids. Harry smiled.

"Hello everybody. Is this your first time flying?"

A chorused of yes and no was heard this time.

"Well I can see that you guys did a good job. It's my first time flying also today."

"But you're old, how can it be your firss 'ime?" Ozzy asked. Brows furrowed. The other children nodded, agreeing on what Ozzy asked.

"Well, I got my creature through an inheritance on my 16th birthday. That's why."

This time the kidds ahhed and oohed. Deon shook his head and shooed them back to go flying.

"Sorry about that, he's a curious one really."

"I don't mind."

"How's your hunting so far?"

"I had dinner with one of the man that sent me a favour. It was okay. Surprisingly, I haven't really opened any of the favours yet except his and…yours."

They were silent for a couple of minutes and Harry cleared his throat.

"So what do you do for a living Deon?"

"I design wards."

"Design wards? Like warding peoples house?"

"Not quite, warding and designing a ward is different. You can say like I design security measures for people's home. I alter the wards depending on what my client needs. I design it, what it does and how it works and construct the runes and structure. And then I set it up. It's actually not as simple as that but I'm just bad at words."

"Why do you choose to do that?"

"Because I'm a protector, and I live to protect. Not all can be protected by sheer force or on how skilled you are with a blade, I've already lost someone close to me from just trying to protect them using only my powers and strength. And I don't want to rely on just that, on just using my bare hands. I want to use my brain, I want to protect people on the long term, I want to keep people away from the harm at all time. And sometimes, just helping someone have a safe place to call home, a sanctuary for them to just be safe, to be able to relax and prevent them to face all those dangers does a lot more than you can imagine…"

"Am I making you bored Harry?"

"No, the opposite really. I really admire the way you live your life…I wish was able to do that, I could have prevented a lot of people from getting hurt or dead…"

"I may not know much about you personally, but you should let go of the past Harry. Letting go of the past and simply begin living again. Letting go is not meant as forgetting the pain that you went through, don't hold on to the pain but hold on to what you learn from that pain. You have to forgive yourself and move on with life.

"I used to think that letting go of the past will cause me pain, I spent years thinking on what I could have done different to save Luke, until one day I realized how much pain I'm in by simply holding on to that past. What actions have I taken to ensure that no innocent life would be taken like what happened to Luke? At that time, I did none. So I told myself to wake up and to live my life for what tomorrow has to offer not for what yesterday has taken. And that's the reason behind what I do now for a living."

TBC


	24. What's a sage?

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Flying Hall, The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

"You let go of your guilt about Luke. You let your past go from tormenting you and you even went ahead to make other people's lives more safe ,but you let yourself get beat down from the aftermath of that past. Stop that. You let yourself think that the scar on your face is what you deserved. No, it's not. It may be 15 years of nonstop rejection on your part, but don't just automatic decide that everyone will be the same, don't expect that everyone will tell you 'No'. I asked you to send a favour, and you did, and now when I'm trying to get to know you so that I can accept you, you kept pushing me away blindly because you don't want to give me the chance to prove that what you are thinking is wrong. Why is that?" Harry said.

"All those submissive that you sent a favour are just blind. You're good with kids and everyone knows that kids can't lie and they see you for what you are worth, for what you are, you're a very patient man. You live your life for the better. You're just you. I don't judge people from their appearance, I pretty much like a person that has a history behind their scars or imperfections. It gives character, it shows that your survived a part of your life and still strong to go on living."

Deon looked Harry in his eyes, silently looking for something. Assessing what Harry just said. After some time, he nodded. Harry smiled and scooted closer to Deon, he held his arms out, an invitation for a hug. Deon's lips quirked and he pulled Harry into a hug. Enveloping Harry in his arms, he tucked Harry under his chin and the tension is his body slowly went away. Deon didn't realise there was a weight on his shoulders from all the negative thoughts gathered in his mind and he just sighed in relief when he finally felt free.

They separated when parents started to call out their child, it was almost time for dinner. The gaggles of kids came rushing down to their respective parents. Deon stood up and helped Harry to stand also. His nieces and nephews came over to them and started chattering among themselves about their flying lessons today. The parents of the rest of the kids came over and thanked Deon for teaching their kids how to fly and asking him how much was the fee from the impromptu lesson , Deon politely refused any payment and told them it was a pleasure to teach the kids and he had a lot of fun.

Alex also came over, he was perched on Auden's back. "Harry let's go! It's almost time for dinner and I have to go back and see Keegan."

Harry nodded and turned over to Deon, "I gotta go now.. Thanks for talking to me. I had a great time and you're fun to talk to."

"No, thank you for coming over to me. Thank you for listening. And..thank you for giving me a chance."

Harry smiled and beckoned Deon to stooped down, Harry petted Deon's golden hair with black highlights and gave a quick kiss on the corner of Deon's mouth and he said a quick goodbye to the kids ,turned around and ran back to where Alex was, leaving a stunned Deon behind.

"Harry!" Deon shouted.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you again soon."

Harry beamed and waved him goodbye.

Harry, Alex and his mates walked towards the sitting area of the bazaar. Harry already contacted Arian asking where he was and Arian said that he was actually on his way to pick Harry up for dinner, so they agreed to meet at the sitting area. When Arian came into view, Harry ran and jumped into Arian's arms, laughing with happiness. He wrapped his legs around Arian and tucked his head at the juncture of where Arian's shoulder and neck met. Arian's hands automatically supported Harry's bum and rubbed his back.

"I miss you! I didn't see you for almost 3 hours! That's a new record!"

"I missed you too. Life is just not the same without a brat following you around."

"Hey!"

Arian chuckled and Harry slid down from Arian's arm after he gave a quick peck on Arian's lips. Harry pulled his hand towards the table where Alex was sitting alone.

"Where's your mates?"

"They went to buy food. It's Jase turn to pick the food, but his appetite clashed a bit with Syril's so he went to make sure Jase picked something decent, and Auden expects them to fight, so he is playing the peace keeper. Seth went to buy drinks."

Harry nodded and sat down with Arian by his side. The others came back not long after and they ate dinner together with the occasionally chatters. After they finished eating, it was time to say goodbye to Seth and his House.

"It's very nice to get to know you Harry. And I appreciate you spending time with Alex."

"No, I'm the lucky one to be able to know all of you! And I had a lot of fun with Alex."

Alex grinned and pulled Harry into a hug, "Keep the ears and you should come over once in a while, come and meet Keegan."

"I would love that!"

They separated and Arian shook everybody's hands and thanked them for coming out today to meet them.

"And Harry, remember that it all comes back to you!" Alex reminded him.

"I will."

They parted ways and Arian shadowed the both of them back home.

They spent an hour soaking in the bath, simply just reaffirming their bond and having their quality time together. And if they did more than just taking a bath, nobody brought that up to question about it. Arian picked Harry up and exited the bathroom when he finished patting Harry down with a towel. He walked into the walk-in closet after he sat Harry on the bed and took 2 sets of pajamas for Harry and himself. He quickly wore his clothes and helped Harry put his on. The extra activity in the bathroom made him relaxed and chill.

After that was done, Arian summoned a tray of tea and biscuits and put it on the usual table, he pulled Harry's hands to the armchair and sat himself with Harry on his lap. They spent the last hours of the day just watching the view out the window. Cuddled together, talking quietly to each other. In Harry's case, telling everything that he did today and what he talked about with Deon. After a while, an idea came to Harry's mind.

"Should we have a picnic Arian? You know, so we can meet the others who sent the favours. The one that get through the magic and scent stage."

"That sounds like a great idea but there's 41 favours remember? You sure you want to invite all of them?"

"You have a point. then how about 10 person at a time?"

"That's still a lot of people, but if you think you can manage it then I do not mind."

Harry smiled and slid down from Arian's lap to the favours on the floor. Harry already opened 2 of the favours, one from Gaige and the other one is from Deon.

"I'm going to have the first picnic the day after tomorrow. I want to spend time with you tomorrow."

Harry decided that he'll held the picnic every 2 days. Harry opened all 39 favours, he read all of the favours information, their names, ages, ranks and creatures. There were 9 alphas, 6 betas, 5 protectors, 7 warriors, 6 scholars, 5 healers and a….sage?

"Arian, there are 9 alphas, what should I do with it?"

"Reject them. Because in a mateship you can only have 1 alpha."

"Okay" Harry rejected the 9 favours. Now its down to 30 favours, but what's a sage?

"Arian."

"Yes love?"

"What's a sage?"

"A small evergreen subshrub used as a culinary herb?"

"No silly. This favour, it says here that his rank is a sage."

Arian's eyes widen and he crouched down beside Harry. He took the favour from Harry and read it himself.

"Eryx from the House of Kael Warner, age 23, creature Reaper, rank….sage."

Arian's brows furrowed.

"There hasn't been a sage since after the last war this realm suffered. I thought they were extinct?"

"There was a war?"

"Yes, it was over 20 millennium ago, a war that broke this realm into the 4 lands. The Sages perished in that war. I can't even say either this favour is fake or not because they were supposed to be extinct!"

"Well, it says here that he is a Reaper. Reaper has a very long lifespan right?"

Arian nodded.

"We'll just meet him and see if it's true or not. But you haven't answered my question yet. What's a sage?"

"Sage holds the largest amount of power you can ever imagine. Any creature can become a sage, but due to the fact that sage are hereditary and are inherited from the parents, they became extinct as there was no more Sage since the war. Hence no more are born. And that rank was mostly forgotten. Then the realm recognized the Niluveras as the most powerful. But, even they can't compare to a sage's power , but even then, the Niluveras are rare creatures."

Arian stood up , "I'm going to my study for a bit. I need to write a letter to father, maybe he has heard of any sage being born, seeing how he is 23 years old. My father should have known.."

Harry nodded and Arian exited the bedroom.

Harry shrugged, now that 9 favours are rejected, there was a total of 32 favours. If he invited 5 person for each picnic, he would be done meeting all of them by the 6th picnic. Nodding, he separated it into 6 piles, the first and second pile has 6 favours while the others has 5 favours. Satisfied, he wrote the invitations and sent it to each of them.

TBC


	25. A day with Arian and the first picnic

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

The fifth day of the Hunting season.

True to his words, Harry spent the day with Arian. They went down to the beach to go swimming, Harry haven't got the chance to explore the outsides of Arian's mansion seeing how busy they've been for the past 2 weeks. It was a beautiful day and they ended up going down to the beach for a swim. Arian gave Harry a special swimming suit that was spelled to not let you drown, it would automatically float the wearer on the surface of the water if the wearer activates the spell or when the spell detected an early sign of drowning.

"Worry much?" Harry asked amused.

"I just don't want you drowning."

"Well good to know that you love me."

"of course I lo-" "Seeing how I don't know how to swim!"

Harry ran quickly into the sea , laughing all the way.

Arian spluttered, "Wha-what?! You get back here!"

Harry answered Arian with more laughing and walked deeper into the sea until it reached the middle of his chest. He dunked his head under the water for a few seconds , when he came back up, he found his face full with a very worried looking alpha.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Harry looped his hands around Arian's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stop worrying , you said that this suit is spelled to prevent me from drowning right? Then relax."

Arian looked doubtful and worried and then he let go of Harry and took a step back, he cracked a smile and splashed Harry. Harry's eyes widen.

"How dare you! You want to play it like that huh? Take that!"

They splashed each other for a while and eventually Harry hopped on Arian's back, giving Arian the satisfaction of carrying him around.

"I can always teach you how to swim…"

"You would do that?"

"Yes of course."

"I used to be in a Tri Wizard tournament, but it was a set up but I had to participate anyway. And one of the task was to save someone on the bottom of the lake in Hogwarts. I still didn't know how to swim at that time, but I took some gillyweed to help me breathe under water and the webbed hands and feet helps a bunch. It was fun, but scary at the same time. This is actually my first time ever swimming in the sea, no, its my first time ever setting my foot on a beach! It's nice…"

Arian answered by dunking them both underwater. They spent the day with Arian teaching Harry how to swim. But Harry only succeeded in floating himself and some awkward kind of swimming, more like a dog rather than human like, but not all miracles happened in a day right?

They stopped for lunch and hand in hand, walked up back to the house. After lunch, they sat in a hammock under a shaded tree by the beach, the breeze was peaceful and they just spent the rest of the day in each other embraced. Arian was reading a book while Harry absentmindedly traced shapes on Arian's chest.

"Hey Arian.."

Arian hummed in return.

"What do you think of the picnics? Truly."

Arian hummed again, he put his book down and turned to fully looked Harry in the eyes.

"If it was up to me, I would locked you away so that I could keep you all to myself, mine to love, mine to cherish, mine to protect, mine. But it's not always about me, now I have you in my life and you have to do what you have to do to be happy. And I would do anything to make you happy. I trust you to keep me happy, I'll let you go find your other mates, I'll even support you in finding them, and I will learn to love them to accept them just the way you accepted me and love me. I need you because you make me laugh more than anyone else and I'm the best me when I'm with you. And because when you're gone, nothing feels right until you return. Even though I'm an Alpha, I still have insecurities. Thus, I want other people to feel the same feeling I have when I'm with you, so no. I really don't mind the picnics."

Harry smiled and hugged Arian. Kissing his face and lastly on the bite mark. Harry roused up to his elbows and waggled his brows to Arian. "I'm feeling like we should do something…something that involves a bed…any suggestions?"

Arian bopped Harry on the nose and foreshadow them onto the bed. Harry walked funny for the rest of the day.

Harry woke up the next day earlier than he usually does. Seeing how today he would have his first picnic. Arian chose the place they would be having the picnic. They decided to stick to places in the Neutral Land, the first picnic would be held on a little hill near the Kyulo Land , Arian said that he used to come there when he was still training to be an alpha. It made him calmed and helped him relax. There was a big tree on the hill and it had a very beautiful view, it was just a perfect location to spend some time with new people and just have the opportunity to get to know them better.

Harry went to the kitchen to bake cookies and tarts. In the invitations, he wrote to them saying that they have to bring one food and drink of their choice while Harry will bring the deserts. Harry grew up cooking and baking for his Aunt's family and he even learned a couple of new recipes from Dobby before he died. So he was confident in his cooking skills. Today he chose to make simple cookies that everybody loves, so 2 hours and 2 batch of double chocolate chip cookies and treacle tarts later , Harry was done. He put a stasis spell on the deserts so it would keep them fresh and delicious, he packed them into a picnic basket along with a huge blanket that would fit 10 grown ups.

Today he will be having 2 betas Nathan and Ares, a protector Blaine, a warrior Edric, a healer Daire and a scholar Tynan. Elijah sent back a reply not long after Arian asked him about the sage, he haven't heard any news about any sage being born in the past 30 years, but he told them to wait before meeting the supposedly sage while he went to asked a few trustworthy sources. Harry doesn't really care what ranks or creatures his future mate would be. But Arian was adamant to found out wether the information was true or not before risking a meet. Harry can't really say no to a very well phrased plead so he put Eryx on the last picnic for now.

The picnic would only last for a few hours. The purposed of the picnic was just for Harry to have a first impression on each candidate, see if their personality and way of thinking was as great as their scent and magic compatibility. Harry wore matching clothes with Arian because why not? They wore a navy blue button down with dark grey pants. Arian spent some time brushing out Harry's fluffy hair, it grew out a little since he came here, barely reaching his neck. Harry found out how Arian loved brushing his hair, he don't know why but doesn't complain because it felt good anyway.

They went out half an hour earlier than the intended time, when the shadow dispersed. They were standing at the bottom of the hill, the scenery was magnificent. All Harry could see was the green grass that came up to his knees, and odd patches of flowers here and there, it was beautiful. Arian was holding the picnic basket in one hand, he held Harry's in the other and began tracking up the hill.

When they arrived at the top, Harry ran to the big tree. It was humongous! And there was a swing attached to one of the branches and the view made him breathless. If he looked very very hard, he can almost see the top of the Main hall's roof. Arian walked over to where Harry was in a more calmed pace, silently laughing at his submissive antics. He set the basket down and pulled out the blanket, with the help of magic he spread the blanket down and spelled it down so it wouldn't be blown off by the wind.

Harry laid down on the blanket, basking the feeling of nature that surrounded him. Arian shook his head amused and pulled out the sheep from the basket, he enlarged the sheep back to its normal size and gave it to Harry.

"You brought my sheep?"

"I suspect much that you would want to rolled around on the blanket, thought the sheep will come in handy."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome love."

It was another 15 minute from the intended time of the picnic when a figure approached them, he was wearing a light armor. 'Protector or warrior then' Harry mused. He was 6ft8 with short almost cropped black hair with faint traces of red highlights. Tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Harry sit up while Arian stood up by his side.

"Are you here for the picnic?"

The man nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Edric from the house of Roark Lane."

Harry tilted his head to the side.

You're a warrior right?"

Edric again nodded.

"Well come on take a seat. You're quite early."

"I'm used to being early. Better than being late."

"Agreed. My name is Harry and this is my alpha mate, Arian Hynson."

"It is an honour to be having the opportunity to meet the both of you."

"Same here!" Harry smiled.

"It would be better to wait for the others to arrive before we continue." Arian spoke out.

Edric only nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I talk less so I can listen more."

Harry smiled.

TBC


	26. The First Picnic

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

CHAPTER 26!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **On top of a hill, The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

After Edric , everyone slowly arrived with Tynan being the last one , he arrived 5 minutes late. Harry doesn't really mind people coming late from the expected time, because sometimes there would always be something coming up out of nowhere without you expecting and you just can't avoid it hence the lateness. But one thing Harry do mind is having a valid reason and to apologize properly and Tynan did none.

Already having a bad impression on the scholar, they sat in a circle on the blanket.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming today. My name is Harry, I am a submissive Niluveras and this is my Alpha, Arian Hynson."

"I will be 26 this year while Harry is 16. I am a demon dragon hybrid and I welcome you today to our first picnic."

"Let's start with introduction hmm?"

"I am Ares, a beta. I am 24 years old. My creature is a were-coyote."

"And I am Daire, I am a healer. I am 22 years old and a Fairy"

"The name is Tynan. Tynan from the House of Mahlon Ashe. I'm a scholar, I worked with the main council, I am one of the Ruler's heir advisor. 25 years old and I am an Elve to those who doesn't know." Tynan said a tad arrogantly. He was even wearing formal clothes like he was going to a dinner in a fancy restaurant rather than going to a picnic.

Harry's brows furrowed a fraction, but not much to be noticed by the others except by Arian.

"My name is Nathan and I am a beta. I am 17 years old. I just finished with my training and this is actually my first time hunting and it was such a shocked that you actually accepted my favour! Urm, oh yeah, I'm a were-wolf!" Nathan beamed up to everyone. Harry thought he was very cute.

The last two was Edric and Blaine, the both of them looked at each other and Edric tilt his head to the side, signaling Blaine to introduce himself first.

"I am Blaine. A protector. 30 years old. I am a demon."

"Edric. Warrior. I'm 26. A were-wolf."

'Seems like the warriors and the protectors are not much of a talker, but Deon and Brysen was okay in the talking department, especially Brysen. I guess it depends on the person itself.' Harry thought to himself

"Great! Now that everyone has introduced themselves. Let's eat!"

Arian chuckled at Harry's enthusiasm.

"What Harry's trying to say is, let's begin our lunch and talk. We informed everyone to bring one type of food and drink , if I am not mistaken?"

Everyone nodded and each pulled out their food and drink and put in in the center of the blanket.

Unsurprisingly , Tynan was the first one to spoke. "I spent a lot of money in buying this! It is famous in my land for its taste and deliciousness. It is said to be the top seller in the whole realm. I spent extra money to get it faster without needing to line up for a long time like the others. It is truly exquisite. And this is my best wine in my collection. Top of the line for you." Tynan was warily eyeing the food others brought and stuck his nose in the air proudly when he found that his food to be the best looking from the others. Harry huffed , annoyed.

"This is my favorite food growing up. My mother helped me make it, I helped put it in the oven and stuff. I'm a terrible cook , but mother said that if I found someone who was willing enough and have the patience as high as the sky, I would actually succeed in making something edible." Nathan smiled.

Harry laughed and petted Nathan on the head, weirdly enough, Harry saw a very bright future in their friendship. But not as a mate. He silently crossed Nathan's name in his mind checklist.

The others showed their food and drinks and they started eating. Edric brought a very weird looking…something. It looked like mud really. When asked, it was a were-wolf delicacy, he didn't really explained what was the ingredient, but only said that it was high in protein and was good for the body. He made it himself and that was a plus for Harry, he doesn't really mind if one can cook or not, its the effort that matters.

When Harry tried the mud looking something, it tasted pretty delicious. The spice in it was just perfect and it made his stomach settled comfortably.

"I like that, it makes me feel good. What is it?"

"Its a good food to eat after a tiring day, it gives you an energy boost. We called them Sobos."

Harry nodded and continued eating. After all the food is gone, it was time for dessert.

"Well, I woke up early to make this." Harry pulled out his cookies and tart. "This is my special double chocolate chip cookies and a classic favorite of mine, treacle tart."

"Thank you for the food Harry." Ares said.

"It was delicious." Daire chipped in.

"Hmm, I should have bought one of the famous dessert we elves has to offer. I'm pretty sure it will taste marvelous compared to this human food. No offense."

"What's your problem?" Arian said.

"Whatever are you saying?" Tynan replied.

"Are you kidding me? Foolish much aren't you?" Blaine pipped in.

"I do not understand why are you all acting like this." Tynan huffed.

"Ignore him. I know him. I worked at the healer halls so I've heard about his atrocious behavior." Daire whispered to Harry.

"I don't even know why he smelled good. I thought the scent has something to do with their personality?" Harry said.

"Well, that I do not know, I was surprised at first to be seeing him here with you. Try scenting him again. I have a suspicion."

Harry did just that, he focused his senses, and picked out everyone's scent, he picked Tynan's and smelled him. And his nose crinkled horribly.

"Arian he stinks! I don't remember smelling any of that on the favours!"

Arian pulled Harry close and scent the elve himself, even his nose crinkled.

"Did you bring the favours Harry?"

Harry nodded and summoned the favours from his sling bag that he always carry around. He found Tynan's supposedly favour and gave it to Arian. He scent the favour and his brows rose , surprised.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it."

He gave the favours to the other 5 people to smell. "Do you recognize this smell?"

Blaine hissed when he scented the favour. "Fake scent , the one being sold in the black market."

Daire took it and scent it also. "The expensive one as it almost smelled genuine."

Edric nodded and growled at Tynan. "You're a disgraced."

Tynan at that moment was looking a little bit paled and was sweating.

"What are you talking about? I didn't use a fake scent. This is outrageous!"

"You dare used a fake scent to trick my submissive and I? you think we were stupid enough to not scent you again? And you thought you were smart enough to fool us? Your attitude can't even agree with you and you dare to use this ?!" Arian roared out at Tynan.

"Huh! It's not all of you do not have an ulterior motive in attempting to be this submissive mate! Everyone wants to be his mate! He is the strongest of creatures! And rare! You know how much fame and influence will rise up, so many new chance and opportunity he can give me, to all of you!" Tynan screamed back. It looked like he lost his mind or something. Like he just cracked.

"Get out of here before I kill you with my claws you scum!" Arian threatened. The others rose up to help, each and everyone of them was mad to actually met someone like him. Such a disgrace.

"Fine! I'll let you know that you will regret this! You will regret in chasing me away like this! I swear I will get my revenge" and Tynan was gone.

Harry was a little bit distressed. He has been threatened all of his life and knew better to ignore one. Arian pulled him into his embrace and crooned in his ear. Apologizing for not picking up on the fake scent earlier when they scented the favour together.

"No it's okay. Daire did say it was the expensive one."

"I'm sorry about that Harry" Nathan said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing when you were not the one to used it?"

"Because I feel like I should have sensed something was wrong. I should have said something because he smelled really bad. And I was afraid that I would have offended you if I told you about it."

"It's okay Nathan, if anyone should be at fault. It's me. I'm the alpha. I should have known. Not let's stop with this moping and get on with the talking." Arian replied

"Urm…how about…how do you want to be remembered?" Harry asked.

"For me, I would like to be remembered as the healer that saved his/her life. I don't expect people to remember my name exactly. But I would die in peace if I can make people remember the good services healer provides." Daire answered.

"I want to be remembered by my loved ones by my personality and how I was able to make them smile." Nathan chipped in.

"I want to do great things in life..but usually the great people are never remembered. Nobody really knows them in fact. So I don't mind not being remembered,I mind on what I do here while I am still alive.." Blaine answered.

"I want to be that person you'll tell to your children and grandchildren about, the person you always come to when you have a problem." Ares said quietly.

"To be remembered by those who thinks I'm a worthy to remember and that's enough for me." Edric was the last one to answer.

"For me! I want to be remembered as just Harry. And nothing more or nothing less. I've lived my life with so much of titles being put along with my name that sometimes it ended up with people only knowing the titles but not..me. Not Harry. And I don't want that." Harry said.

"Nobody wants that, love. I want to be remembered like how I remember my father, the one to have an impact on other peoples lives, to change them for the better, helped nurture them to be who they want to be, to leave a legacy." Arian kissed Harry's temple and Harry smiled up to Arian.

TBC


	27. The end of the first picnic

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **On top of a hill, The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

"Arian.."

"Yes Daire?"

"I advice you to go check the mail flow towards Harry and possibly yours too. Seeing how someone like Tynan dare to use something as daring as a fake scent. Harry's mail flow may have a possibility being blocked."

"Yeah, it happened before to a submissive that was hunting. They didn't realise it was blocked after the hunting season is over. It even continued until off season and the poor submissive had a set up mateship, the one who blocked it received money from others and only let their favour through. The submissive can't help it but to accept. It caused such an uproar when the higher ups got their hands on the information." Ares agreed.

"How many favours do you have little one?" Blaine asked.

Harry fumed at the tittle but let it off when Blaine smiled amused down to him.

"I received 210 favours. 70 from women, and 140 from men. And another one from Deon the night of the second day of the hunting season. And then there's no more favour."

"In total ? after 6 days?" Nathan asked instead.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Are you serious? My mother gets a lot more favours than you! And she's 33 this year."

Arian suddenly groaned. "Why didn't I think of that?" He stucked his face in his hands.

"I spent all that extra training as an alpha and I didn't even noticed the mail flow getting blocked?"

"Your job is to lead the family, it can't be helped that you didn't noticed what a protector usually does instead." Blaine said.

"Expand your mateship and you'll get better and stronger." Edric suggested.

"But I think only the favours are blocked, because I was still able to send a letter to my father and he was able to reply also…" Arian added.

"I suspect, Tynan got something to do with it." Ares mused.

"Or maybe there's more like Tynan interfering. For someone who is a scholar, he was pretty stupid to be using that fake scent." Daire said

"It's better for you to go issue a request to the main hall so that they can take a look on Harry's and your mail flow. See if it really is blocked. But I'm pretty sure it is seeing how little amount of favour he received. Then if you can get solid proof, that Tynan and the other scums would be facing major punishment. Probably sentenced to death if they managed to get real dirt on them. Since that uproar with the set up mateship, the Ruler established new rules and regulations for the safety of submissive." Daire continued.

Arian nodded and pulled Harry closed and sat him in the 'V' of his leg. "I'm sorry love." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"What for, you can't be blamed for not able to juggle all of the ranks duties at once. Blaine already said so that it's a protector duty to noticed that kind of thing." Harry kissed the underside of Arian's jaw. He turned and looke at the others.

"Than you for coming today. I appreciate it. Thank you for the food and drinks and thank you for helping us out."

"No, we are grateful to you, for considering our favours. For having us here today to spend time with the both of you." Blaine as the oldest spoke for all of them. The others nodded along, agreeing with what Blaine said.

Arian stood up and helped Harry along the way. He tilt his head a fraction and said

"Thank you all for helping Harry and I. I apologize if the both of us has offended all of you in any way."

"You're welcome and till next time we will meet again." Everyone said their goodbyes and a hug from Nathan, and all of them shadowed out. Arian flicked his hand and everything was neatly packed and stored into the picnic basket. He levitated the sheep and gave it to Harry who hugged it to his chest.

Arian took hold of the basket and wrapped his other arm around Harry and they foreshadowed back to their house.

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

After a much needed bath, Harry set out to explore the outsides of Arian's house. It was currently 3pm and Arian was busy in his study room doing paperwork regarding his training academy and the complaint he was going to issue to the main hall. Harry let Arian do his work while he went around exploring. The house was located at the bottom of a hill connecting to the little beach. The front of the house was facing the sea, he wanted to know what was in the backside of the house.

The house was surrounded by gravel stone and a very simple garden. He went to the side of the house and opened the white chest high gate,

'Seems like Arian haven't gotten anything done back here.'

It was just an empty space of land but there's a fountain in the middle. The gravel stones extended to the back also. And there's a big tree just at the bottom of the hill. It was a nice view but it could used some more love and it'll be more homey.

'I could place a swing on that tree. And put a picnic table back here so we can eat outside sometimes. And it would be pretty if there's a glass roof over the middle of the backyard. Excluding the fountain, and put some lounging chairs here so we can spend the night watching the stars and not worrying of getting wet or anything. Yeah..it would looked perfect!'

Satisfied , Harry tracked back to the front of the house, locking the fence along the way. He looked back to the house and shrugged. Walking down towards the hammock by the beach. He laid there for a while, until the sun was almost setting and that was when Arian came by.

"Were you laying there all this time?"

"Uhuh."

"Sorry for not be able to spend time with you after we got back. Had to get the paperwork for the hall as fast as I can. I don't want you to be going around with this problem going around." Arian nudged Harry to the side and laid down on the hammock too. Harry was laying half of his body on top of Arian, not that Arian minded. He propped his palms on Arian's chest and put his chin on it.

"Do you think Tynan was serious? About his threat?"

"We'll never surely know about that until either it happens or not."

"I've faced so many threats that I've learned to never ignore one, because it's better to be prepared than none at all."

"I promised you I will protect you with my life, love."

Harry traced patterns on Arian's shoulder, he hummed. "How about Deon..?"

"What about Deon?"

"He is a protector."

"I can see that."

"Can't we take him as our protector?"

"You want Deon as a mate?"

"If you don't mind…I would like him to be our protector… he's a nice person. And his scar..his scar makes me feel normal. I know that they are others that went through the same fate as I am. And I don't know. I just felt like I have a connection with you, and I would like you to meet him ,get to know him better."

Arian looked Harry in the eyes and he sighed out a smile. "Sure, he does sounds like a great person. He even helped you with your ankle even though you were the one that walked into him."

Arian pinched Harry's cheek and Harry pouted. He kissed the pout away and snuggled closer together, just enjoying each other's company.

"I realise today that you need, no, that _we_ need all the mates to survive. An alpha to lead. A beta to help the alpha see sense. A protector to protect. A warrior to fight off the bad. A healer to heal us. A scholar to keep us on our toes. Before this I only see them as ranks, now I can see the significance of it."

"Should we meet Deon tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I need to go to the main halls for a little while. You go ask what Deon is doing tomorrow, make sure he is not busy. What does he do for a living?"

"He is a ward designer."

"Ahhh. That's handy to have. Its hard to get decent ward design that is actually worth the money."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go inside. It's getting chilly and it's your turn to cooked."

"I'm feeling like pasta tonight!"

"I should start teaching you how to cook food from this realm." Arian chuckled.

They walked with hand in hand to the house. Harry cooked dinner while he writes the letter for Harry while Harry told him what to write in it. He sent it off to Deon and asked him to sent them 2 copied of the letter, one addressed to Arian while the other one to Harry. Just to see the realness of the blocked mail flow. And they ate dinner together quietly. Hedwig was out hunting , Harry suspected that she got herself a boyfriend but Arian thought he was being silly. Tonight they spent their cuddle time together in front of the fireplace in the family room, watching the fire crackled. It was very calming when a letter materialize in front of Arian but not Harry.

Their brows furrowed thinking to what extent was the seriousness his mail flow being blocked. Arian accepted the letter from Deon and he opened it in front of Harry that was sitting on his lap.

 _ **To Harry from the House of Arian Hynson,**_

 _ **Thank you for writing to me. It is a great pleasure to be receiving a letter from you even though it was a little bit strange as it came from Arian's magic. I would not question it unless you chose to tell me so.**_

 _ **I hope you and Arian are doing well and I looked forward for the picnics, and I am extremely grateful to be able to spend more time with you even though the picnic is scheduled later.**_

 _ **Tomorrow I am still unfortunate to be babysitting my nieces and nephews, I decided to go bring them touring around the Protector Training Academy as I have a good friend here and he gave me permission to do a tour. You are free to join us, I suspect there will be more children as my nephews and nieces will invite their friends to come along, and it will be a great help for you to come and give me a hand.**_

 _ **But I am in no means forcing you to join me, come and join us if you truly willing and Arian is also welcomed.**_

 _ **Deon.**_

TBC


	28. Touring with Deon

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

Arian and Harry woke up early and made breakfast together. They were sitting at the kitchen table when Harry remember the back side of the house.

"Hey Arian.."

"Yes love?"

"Do you have any plans with the backyard?"

"The backyard?"

"Uhuh. There's only a fountain back there, do you have any plans decorating it?"

"Not at the moment, I'm not really good at decorating landscape. I put the fountain there because mother said it'll be beautiful. Well…eventually."

"I went to take a look yesterday and if you'll let me, I want to decorate it! If you don't mid. I'll make a sketch on what I'm planning then I'll show it to you, see if you want anything to be corrected and all."

"That would be wonderful Harry." Arian petted Harry's hair tenderly.

Harry beamed up to Arian and resumed his breakfast. They'll be meeting Deon at 10am. But Arian would only join them for lunch as he has to go to the main hall first. Harry doesn't mind at all, if doing all that work calmed his alpha instinct from going haywire then he wouldn't mind much. After breakfast, Harry got ready and chose to wear casual and comfortable clothes. He pulled on his small backpack that Arian got him, it was half the size of an average backpack, he said that it looks cute on him because the small size makes it looked Harry cuter. Harry responded by sticking his tongue out, but he was happy nonetheless.

He stuffed the charmed to be bottomless backpack with snacks and drinks for the kids. He baked another batch of cookies and fudges for their little tour today last night. He was simply cute and Arian can't help but cuddled Harry.

"You look so cute that I just want to nibble you to death." Arian was playfully biting Harry's face and neck. Harry giggled and batted Arian's nibbling.

"Stop it! It tickles!"

Arian stopped and just looked down to Harry with eyes full of love and happiness.

"I love you." Arian said softly.

"I love you too Arian." Harry whispered back.

"Now it's time to go. Come on let's get a move on."

"When am I going to learn how to shadow myself?"

"Soon. But for now let me have the satisfaction of having the reason to have my hands on you." Arian grinned.

"You're just silly."

They reappeared in front of the main hall. Deon would be picking him up there along with the other kids.

"You better behave today alright? Listen to Deon, you're going to the protector academy today and there's a lot of dangerous thing there, weapons and all. But seeing how Deon is bringing kids, I suspect he won't be going near any dangerous things. But seeing how you're Harry, you're just bound to find trouble hmm."

Deon appeared in front of the main hall with 4 kids in tow. They spotted him and walked towards them.

"Hullo Deon!" Harry greeted.

"Hello Harry, Arian." Deon replied.

"Good morning Deon." Arian said.

"Say hello to and kids."

"Pish! Call me Harry and this hunk of a guy, Arian."

"Ello 'Arry! Ello Aren! I'm Ozzy! I'm six!" Ozzy, replied.

"Its Harry and Arian Ozzy." The same girl, around 8 years old chided him again.

"That's what I said!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop bickering and greet our guest."

"Hello Harry, Arian. My name is Ariel. I'll be 8 this year!"

"Hullo! My name is Olly! I'm 7!"

The last boy was very quiet and he was hiding behind Deon's leg.

"Come on out and introduce yourself Ricky. Don't be shy." Deon tried coaxing.

Ricky had a death grip on Deon's leg but stepped out behind Deon's legs.

"Hullo. I'm 'icky. I'm 5."

"Well hello everybody. Let's have fun together yeah? I brought some snacks too!"

They all nodded and happily chattered among themselves.

"Ricky is a bit of an introvert. He's shy and all." Deon supplied.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Well we better get a move on. There's a lot of ground to cover in the training academy."

"I apologize for not being able to join at the moment , I have to get the problem solve as soon as possible, but I'll be joining lunch and afterwards." Arian crouched down and greeted the kids personally he stood up, said a quick goodbye to Harry and Deon and entered the main hall.

"Problem?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Harry crouched down, and said to Ricky. "Come on Ricky, let's have fun today. Wouldn't it be hard for Uncle Deon to walk with you holding his leg like that? Want to hold hands with me? I'm a bit lonely without Arian, I wish there's someone that I can hold hands with…" Harry was holding his hand out and was making a sad but hopeful face.

Ricky looked up to Deon for reassurance and shyly accepted Harry's outstretched hand when Deon nodded his okay.

"We'll be meeting another 3 kids at the academy. So come on huddle closer, the academy is on the other side of the council hall and it's a bit far to walk there so we'll foreshadow there. Everyone knows the drill?"

"Always hold hand with the person next to you and make sure to hold on tightly to you Uncle Deon!"

"Good." Deon nodded. Harry smiled at the scene. He hold on to Ricky and grabbed on to Deon's arm while the kids grabbed on to Deon's legs, Ozzy in this case wrapped his entire body on Deon's left leg for dear life, it was funny and Harry can't help but snickered. Deon looked to Harry and shook his head. Used to the kids antics.

They reappeared in front of an impressive looking building. The kids were squealing in excitement , Ozzy was still stuck on Deon's leg but was still hyped up anyway. Even Harry can't help the gasped, one thing he loved about this realm was their impressive infrastructure. A group of children came over to them with their parents walking behind them in a sedate pace.

"Hey Ariel! Ozzy! Olly! Ricky!" The 3 of them greeted. "Uh Hullo Uncle Deon! And Mr. Harry from the flying halls!"

"Hello there, please call me Harry and what are your names and how old are you?"

"I'm Lisa and I'm 8!"

"I'm Kira and I'm 7!"

"And I'm Will! I'm 6!"

Just as they finished introducing themselves the parents arrived. "And sorry about that, they were hyped up about the tour and just won't stay still for even a minute. I see that they've introduce themselves. We're their parents, my name is Melissa and this is the warrior of my House, Aldrich. Thank you for inviting the children out, we can't help but be grateful for it."

"It's no problem, my nieces and nephews wanted to spend time with their friends and I can handle another 3 children anyway."

"Okay we better get going now, we don't want to make the kids wait any longer than necessary." Melissa chuckled and hugged them goodbye, even Aldrich stooped down to gave them all a hug and with a final wave shadowed out from the academy.

"Okay come on, what's the first rule of going out in public?" Deon asked

"To always hold hands and keep close to you!" The kids replied together.

"Good, second rule?"

"Don't shout or run off without permission"

"Third rule?"

"Always listen to what you say!"

"If I say don't touch an object because it's dangerous?"

"We must not touch the object!"

"Good job. Now we can start our tour."

The kids cheered and Harry smiled amused.

"Okay, any questions before we start?"

"When did you study here Unca' Deon?" Ozzy asked.

"I studied here when I was 14 years old for 2 years."

"When was that?" Olly asked.

"15 years ago."

"That's a very long long long time ago!"

"True."

"You're old Uncle Deon!" Ariel said.

"You guys are making me _feel_ old. Come on let's go."

The kids quickly held hands and stuck close to Deon, Ricky was now holding on to Harry's pants as he was too short to hold on to Harry's hand comfortably for a long period of time and they walked together. They entered the training academy's entrance hall. And Deon started his tour. He explained what room is for what and their history and also his personal experience he had there when he was training there.

The most cheered room was the weapon display room.

"Now don't touch the weapons that are not in the display glass. It may looked old but it is still sharp."

"Okay Uncle Deon!"

The kids scattered around to take a look closer on the weapons. Deon let them roamed but still kept an eye out for them. Harry take a look around the displays himself.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"It is not my place to question anything that you do not want to tell."

"Are you sure? I'm open for questioning…"

Deon stayed silent.

"Okay if you say-"

"The letter." Deon quickly said.

"Uhuh, the letter?"

"Why is it send out by Arian but not you?"

"Because my mail flow is being blocked."

"What!"

A chorused of 'Shhh Uncle Deon don't shout!' was heard and Deon softly apologized.

"What do you mean by your mail flow being blocked?"

"Well, last night I asked Arian to send it for me just in case mine didn't get through. Did you sent 2 letters?"

Deon nodded. "Like you asked me to."

"Yeah, but only Arian got his letter. So mine is blocked."

Deon's eyebrow rose "When did you know about it?" he asked quietly.

"Yesterday actually. One of the candidate used a fake scent and it caused some ruckus. But everyone is fine." Harry assured quickly when Deon seemed like he was going to burst out again.

"Such a disgrace! Using a fake scent? Pathetic!"

"Yeah, and then he even threatened us."

"Scum! What's his name?"

"Tynan from the House of…Mahlon…Ashe if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah that scholar in the main hall I kept hearing about?"

"I guess so. He did say he worked as one of the Ruler's heir advisor."

"He told you that he was blocking your mail?"

"Not really, then one of the others asked about how much favour I've received and when I answered 210, they kind of suspected it was blocked as I only receive favours only up to the second day of hunting season."

"There are others behind this."

"Suspected so. That's why Arian went to the main hall."

"To issue a complaint."

"Exactly."

"You should be careful, find someone to always keep you company when Arian can't. He's not meant to train as a protector so he can missed out on important details."

"Yeah we talked about that also."

"You should complete your House ranks as soon as you can. This kind of people are vicious if left alone."

"I have a warrior and protector, even a beta in mind. But I was wondering if you would be my protector…my mate." Harry said softly with hope in his eyes.

TBC i might be posting chapters early or late depending on the day because sadly, my semester break is over and i have to go back to university! sad so sad *sobs*. but my schedule is not packed and hopefully everything goes well. so i apologized in advance if i didnt post any new chapters or any lateness. so yeah! wish me goodluck for my new semester!


	29. Deon, please

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Protector Training Halls, The Neutral Land,**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

Deon eyes widen. His mouth was steadily gaping like a fish.

"Ma-mat-mate-mate?"

"Uhuh. Mate."

"Yo-your-yours?"

"Yup. Mine."

"You an-and Ari-arian?"

"Yes."

Deon continued to blinked slowly for a few minutes. It was funny to watch his face like that seeing how his face was usually in a neutral or calmed state. He frowned and shook his head like he was trying to get something out of his mind.

"Are you…sure?"

"Very."

"But why me?"

Harry stared Deon for a long time. "I'll give you until the end of the day. If you think you are not worthy of me or you think my life is better without you by my side, if you really don't think that you're that great, then it's your loss. I've asked you to be my mate, if you refused, then I can't do anything about it now can I?"

Right at that moment, the kids came swarming back. Chattering with each other about which weapon was cooler. Deon schooled his feature back to normal and smiled down to the kids. Harry also smiled down to the kids, his heart clenched a bit at Deon's lack of response. It was almost time for lunch so they headed to the sitting area at the middle of the academy. It was a wide field with tables scattered around with a very big tree that almost covered the whole field with its shade.

Harry's pendant glowed and warmed considerably, Harry held it in his palm , knowing it was Arian trying to communicate with him through the pendant.

(Yes Arian?)

(I'm done with the main hall, where are you now?)

(Center of the academy, sitting area.)

(Alright)

Just as Harry let go of the pendant, Arian came into view. He walked towards them and sat beside Harry, he gave a quick kiss on Harry's temple and said hello to all of the kids. He noticed the somber mood of his submissive and glanced at Deon, also noticing the awkward lack of emotion from the protector. Arian immediately knew what was the source of their odd behavior and decided to ignore it for now.

"Lunch! Lunch!"

"I'm hungry." Olly whined.

"What's for lunch Uncle Deon?" Ariel asked.

"Unca' 'Eon, I'm 'ungry' ." Ricky said timidly, he was shy because of Arian.

"Your mother packed all of you sandwiches for lunch today. And your dads packed orange juice."

The kids cheered. Seemingly happy with anything because they were that hungry.

Deon also gave a sandwich to both Harry and Arian. They ate in silence, except for the kids chattering in the background.

"How was the tour so far? Had any fun?" Arian asked the kids.

"It was so fun!" "The swords are cooool!" "I like the training rooms, it was padded and I love rolling around on it!" and other chorused their answers.

Arian chuckled at looked at Harry, "And you? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Harry said quickly. "Urm, so..how did the complaint went?"

"Surprisingly fast. The council was adamant in stopping any form of repression on submissive so any form of complaint regarding submissive are processed really fast." Arian took a sip of his orange juice. "They took me inside a room and asked a series of question and when I brought up the issue about the blocked mail, they immediately called the person in charge that supervise the daily mail flow. Seems like our suspicion was half true. Your mail flow isn't blocked, but someone is directly intercepting your mails. The status of all the sent mails that was addressed to you is positive, meaning it was sent and received. But not by you apparently."

Harry frowned, who would even do that?

Arian continued, "And I filed a sue towards that scum Tynan, seems like everyone that knew him has the same opinion of him like ours are. They were itching to find any reason to kick him out, and now they have it. Even though Tynan did all of that, he was not the one to be intercepting the mails. I was expecting a more serious punishment but I heard that he would be facing exile, guess I have to make do with that for now. They are currently searching for the current receiver. It would take some time to trace it back, but they will inform us as soon as possible."

"What safety measures are you taking at the moment?" Deon can't helped but ask.

"Right now? I'm taking a break from managing my academy, I don't have enough time and strength to be handling the academy _and_ do a good job in looking after Harry. I thought we would have that covered today, but I guess it didn't went that well." Deon received the hidden message and averted his gaze to the kids.

"Can we go back now Arian?"

"Back home?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure Harry, I don't mind at all."

Harry smiled at Arian, although weakly. He looked at the kids and pulled out the cookies and fudges from his backpack and gave it to the kids. "Here, I made it just for today. My treat, eat it together alright? I have to go now."

The kids scrambled to stood up and each of them gave Harry a hug. Even going as far as stooping down so that the kids can give him a kiss on the cheeks, Harry chuckled at their antics. He crouched down, "I'll see you when I see you okay Ricky? I love having you as my friend today. And always remember that you don't have anything to be shy about in life, just be brave and show yourself to the world. You're the only Ricky to ever exist in the world! Don't let your uniqueness make you shy and don't be someone other than the wonder you are. Okay?"

Ricky couldn't really understand what was said to him but he felt like it would make sense when he was older, so he nodded and hugged Harry. "I love you too 'Arry!"

Harry hugged him back and stood up. He looked over to Deon, "Thank you for today, but I'll only wait until the end of today because Deon, I would not let you make yourself wait even after 14 years. I just can't allow you to make waiting as a habit. It's time to live your dreams and take risks. Because life is happening now." Harry smiled sadly.

After a final wave of goodbye, Arian pulled Harry and they foreshadow back home.

They reappeared in front of the gates at their house. Arian let go of Harry, he turned around and slowly padded down to the beach. The sun was covered by the clouds so even though it was only past noon, it wasn't hot. The cool breeze was heaven to the skin. Harry paced back and forth by the shore while Arian waited him out by the hamock, he knew that Harry needed time alone but he would not take the risk of leaving him alone. After an hour of repeated pacing, Harry finally stopped and walked towards Arian on the hammock. Arian opened his arms and Harry tumbled down into his embrace, hiding his face in Arian's chest.

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry sniffled and rubbed his nose on Arian's shirt. "Sorry about that" Harry mumbled.

"It's okay, it can easily be washed clean, but your feelings can't so do you want to talk about it?"

Harry was quiet for some time and he turned his head, putting his ear on Arian's heart, the steady heartbeat soothed his emotions.

"I asked him."

"Deon?"

Harry nodded.

"He didn't say yes."

"Did he rejected it?"

Harry shook his head.

"No? Then?"

"He didn't say yes immediately. I was asking him straight on if he would be my protector, my mate, ours. And he questioned me! He thought I was playing around! He asked me if I was _sure_!" Harry wailed.

Arian rubbed Harry's back, making soothing noise to help calmed his submissive down.

"I bet he didn't really mean it. You have to remember that he was constantly rejected for more than a decade. He needs time."

"I only gave him until the end of today to make a decision then I wouldn't approach him again."

"Do you really meant that?"

Harry nodded. "If he doesn't see himself worth all of this love then I don't want him!"

"Why so?"

"Because I was starved from love for almost 15 years! I had to beg for anyone to even give an ounce of care towards me. And he went ahead throwing my love for him, a chance of a family away because of his insecurities! After 15 years of loneliness, when you came and offered me your love, I spared no thought because I had nothing to lose! Why can't he see that?" Harry sobbed.

"Shhh, you'll make yourself sick. Now now, I'm here. I'm always here for you. Let's just wait and see if Deon can see sense or not. But you can't put ths against him if he did end up rejecting you. It's not his fault, you can't force him to love you or me. Do you understand?"

Harry was still for a while, softly sniffling every few seconds. Then he finally nodded.

"Good. I'm proud of you for being strong. I love you."

"Love you too."

Arian kissed Harry's temple. Caresing his hair while they spent the day relaxing in each others embrace. They watched the sun set, Harry fell asleep not long after and Arian picked him up and walked slowly back to the house. He cast a tempus, another 5 hours till midnight.

'I hope you make the right decision Deon. Whatever it is.' Arian mused to himself.

TBC

Hullo there! Thank you for all the support that all of you gave me. It brought tears to my eyes! Shocked that anyone really care about this story….So I offer you my love to all of you! Thank you for believing in me! Thank you thank you! But sorry for it being a short chapter, got a bit sad in the end that the sad scene got a little out of hand so I had to edit it out because its just wrong. Its Harry, not me. Hahahah but I'm fine and harry will also be fine. Not everything in life ends with a happy ending, but not like I can't try right? So yeah! Next chapter will be out soon enough tomorrow! I love you all!


	30. Say yes?

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

I can't believe we've already reached 30 chapters!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Protector Training Academy, The Neutral Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

 **Deon's POV**

Deon watched Arian and Harry go, his feelings muted. He has children to looked after right now. He would take care of this after he has safely sent the kids back to their parents. He looked over the chattering kids and just could not help himself to think how easier it was to be young. With no problems to think about, no complicated feelings to suffer through, but he shook his head softly, it's not him to wished for something impossible. Life has moved on, so he could not stay there forever.

"Come on. It's time to go back home."

"Awwww, can't we stay here a bit longer Uncle Deon?"

"You guys need your naps so no. But a piece of advice," Deon stooped down, beckoning the kids to come closer, "go bother your mother's warrior, he took his warrior training at Ryuwan. So then you can go on a little trip."

The kids gasped and quickly got together. He knew those monsters were planning their evil plan of sacrifice yet another image of masculinity of a man. His has already been destroyed since the day his sister put a baby Ariel in his arms to hold while she went about shopping at the bazaar. Can't even blinked right and already ruining people's carefully crafted image. Deon shooked his head fondly.

"Come on! Let's go outside then we'll shadow back home."

They walked slowly to the entrance of the academy, the 3 children's parents, Lisa, Kira and Will, was already waiting for them there. The kids ran to their parents and after thanking Deon and saying goodbye to the other kids, they disappeared.

"Hold on to me tightly alright?" The kids nodded, already used to the method of transportation. Ricky was still new in this foreshadowing thingy so he still got nervous, so like Ozzy, he wrapped his hold body on Deon's right leg while Ozzy hogged the left. Olly and Ariel held on to Deon's hands and he called in the shadows and disappeared.

Deon sat alone in his kitchen at his small house located in a secluded area in the Syuka Land. He loved the privacy and quietness, and the house fitted his needs even though it was small. There were only a bedroom, a little kitchen, a living room with a fireplace and a bathroom. The house has a mini garden at the back and it's all what Deon wanted. What all he has ever wanted up until now.

He had a normal childhood. His father was the protector of a very small House. His mother chose to only have an alpha, a protector and a warrior. He was the third child out of 5 children. He had a very warm and cosy life growing up. His fathers always teach him to be brave and to never fear the world more than its deserve. His mother was a loving woman, she always spent time at least an hour for each child, asking about their day and their plans for the future. She would always be the perfect mother and woman in his eyes.

Not everyone knew that Deon once had an almost mating with a submissive were-fox. He was like fresh air after 5 years of unsuccessful hunting every hunting. Back then, he was only just turned 21 years old, the scar on his face still looked new, it was a slight colour than his skin. Now it blended with his skin colour and doesn't looked as horrid as it was 8 years ago. So to had someone showing a positive response on his favour was a surprise. He consulted with his mother and fathers even going as far as asking his other siblings. He just wanted to be sure that the were-fox was serious. The fox had even met Deon's family and the future was looking bright for him.

But being the fox he was, he played tricks. Yes he was young at that time, he still doesn't really know what he wants in life, but he wished to have a loved one by his side for the ride of discoveries. But that was all it is to it, a wish. The fox was bored with all the men he always gotten, so when he saw the young 21 year old, hurt by his past, eager to pleased, he took the chance.

At first he wasn't willing to let him go. He kept thinking and persuading his heart that maybe he'll change for the better and he would take him for serious. He tried to be strong, tried to be what he wasn't to impressed the fox but back in the safety of his room, he shed tears. After some time his mother sat him down and told him that,

'Deon love, I carried you in my body for 6 months, I fed you, changed you, soothed your cries, triggered your laughter, I was there for you when you had nightmares, you're my son and nothing can change that. I love you, your fathers love you. Your siblings love you. We're here ,always waiting for your happiness, always here to help you face your sadness. But I don't care how much you love him Deon, if he makes you cry more than he makes you smile, truly smile, then he is not worth of your presence in his life. He is not worth your kindness, your affections, your love, he is not worthy to be having my Deon. That's not real love, look for someone who makes you smile when he wasn't intending it, someone who loves making you smile when he did intended for it. The one that care for you, understand your reasons, understand your past and support your future. The one that adores you for being who you are, and Deon love…when you find that someone? Don't let him go, _never let him go.'_

After that his fathers said to him that even if he was not proud of the person he used to be, he could still be proud of the person he had become and always remember that sometimes people with the worst pasts end up creating the best future. That day, he steeled his heart and left the fox be for the better. He met the were-fox one last time to tell him ,

'Just because I was build to be strong enough to be handling pain, doesn't mean that I deserves it. You are sadly mistaken if you think I would never leave you after learning about what you have done and how you betrayed me and the games you have played with my heart My love for you was always strong and it was real, not gonna lie but it was real..but it is not stronger than my love for myself and I will always be real to myself.'

It was hard but he got over it. But doesn't mean there was no damage already done to his heart, so he end up still sending favours to those he thought he would be able to love again but was resolved from the negative feedback. Now he was 29 year old and this rare submissive, this rare beautiful emerald eyed submissive, ran up to him, declined his offer of help, understand his past, asked him to send him a favour, the one to find him first instead of the other way around, bravely scolded him about his unnecessary guilt,this perfect creature…wanted him for what he was worth.

Deon sighed and took a sip of his now cold coffee. He looked out the window and frowned when he saw the moon shining brightly in the sky. He had until midnight to decide, he remembered his sister once said to him that

'If the chance ever comes to you to fall in love, grab it, every time. You might always live to regret it, but you won't find anything to beat it, and you won't know if it will come to you once more.'

He already grabbed the chance once, but he guessed that was a fluke seeing how his mother told him that was not real love. Should he grab this one? Deon stood up and padded into the living room, he sat himself in the armchair that was facing the fireplace. He cast a tempus and saw that it was 2 hours before midnight. He looked over the mantelpiece of the fireplace and saw the pictures of each of his family, when his eyes landed on his sire, his eyes flashed. A sudden memory came to mind,

 _START OF FLASHBACK : 21 years old Deon_

Deon was sitting at the porch of his house with his sire, the protector of the House. It was rare for him to be able to spend time with his sire, his father. But whenever he got the chance to sit quietly with his father company beside him, he would never let it passed. It was a cool night and the sky was bright with stars and the sound of nature was a soft sound in the background.

"You know Deon…" his father said softly, "my own father used to tell me that if you don't value, love and appreciate yourself, you'll always be chasing after people who don't value,love and appreciate you. And I didn't understand at first. I was liked you back then, always being rejected, at least you have a reason to the rejections, seeing how not all are comfortable with scars or any imperfection. But me? I'm just like I am now but younger, I didn't value, love nor appreciate myself hence nobody does. I kept on chasing people, trying to make them love me, but then I realised and understand what he meant and stopped…" His father's eyes glazed over, then it refocused and he looked straight into Deon's eyes, with a serious voice he told him, "don't ever chase people, be an example. Attract them, work hard, work real hard to be yourself. To be who you truly are! And the people who belong in your life? They will come and find you and they would stay."

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Deon gasped and he stood up, he ran out and shadowed himself to Arian's mansion. He thanked the heavens for Arian to slipped him their address if not he would not be able to make it. When the shadow dispersed, he walked towards the gate and entered when it opened. Arian was already standing at the door, softly smiling.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

"Where is he?"

"He is upstairs, in the bedroom, cried himself to sleep. Come on, I know he would appreciate the abrupt wake up."

Deon followed Arian quietly and stayed at the door of the bedroom when Arian entered to wake Harry up.

"Harry? Love?" he could hear Harry whining for the interruption, Arian shushed him and continued, "Someone's here to tell you something."

Deon could see Harry rustling in the covers, trying to sit up. Arian helped him and he blearily looked over to him. All trace of sleep left Harry's eyes and he schooled his face to a neutral mask.

"What do you want? Here to properly reject me?" Harry said in a monotone voice.

Deon shuffled a bit but straighten up, "It takes a lot of courage and trust to look past what I've been through and to trust someone new not to not put you through it again is hard, very. And I've been through a lot but I can see that everyone has a past and…I want to trust you, the both of you, and I want you both to trust me, to love me, to be your mate."

TBC


	31. Finally, my second

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Chp 31

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

Harry stared. Deon can't help but fidgeted at the stare.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked , his voice turned into a whisper at the end.

"When I was 21 years old, a submissive broke my trust and I didn't realise until just now that I've stopped letting people into my life that something as pure as you felt like a joke to me. I didn't realise that the feeling of being tricked is still raw in me and I was scared. I admit to the both of you that I'm scared of what life can offer. I always tell myself that I'm not scared but when I think about losing you and Arian, I just can't bare it. So yes Harry, I am very sure. Forgive me for doubting you, forgive me for not believing you. But please, give me a chance, help me, help me build up my trust, my confidence, help me replace this tattered heart of mine. Because you both and to the other future mates doesn't deserved to receive anything but a perfect heart." Deon took a step inside the bedroom, still not sure on Harry's feelings.

Harry was quiet for a long time, Arian was calmly sitting at the side of the bed. But hope shined through his eyes. The bedroom's silence was interrupted by a hitch of breath from Harry, and he slowly started to cry, from softly sobbing to a full out wailing. Arian ran towards Harry, holding the submissive, trying to calm him.

"Hush love, no more crying." Arian tried saying.

"I thought he was going to reject me!" Harry wailed into Arian's shoulder.

"He didn't, so stop with the tears before you make yourself sick."

Harry turned around and cried out for Deon, seeing the distraught submissive made his heart clenched, he walked quickly and enfolded the submissive into his arms. Softly crooning soothing noise.

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry for the wait Harry but I'm here. Arian's here. Now you have the two of us. Shhh." Deon soothed.

Harry continued crying , Arian pulled the both of them to lay down on the bed and he hugged the both of them as close as he can. Harry was facing Deon, Arian softly caressed Harry's hair and rubbed his back.

Not long after, he stopped with the occasional hiccuped and hitches.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Harry nodded, his face still hidden in Deon's chest.

"Do you know whose arms you are in right now?"

Harry nodded.

"Who?"

"My mates. Arian and Deon."

Harry pulled out from Deon's arms, but still kept a strong grip on his arm, to turn around and pulled Arian into a hug. This time Deon was the one hugging the both of them. Arian and Deon was convinced that Harry fell asleep after 15 minutes of him not moving.

"What time is it?"Arian whispered.

Deon cast a tempus and quietly answered, "5 minutes before midnight."

"He was very worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine now. He's fine, you're fine. We're fine. Nothing matters more than that."

Just as Arian finished saying that, Harry whined. He turned over and laid on his back, blinking up to the ceiling. Then suddenly he whipped his head to the side, towards Deon. His wings and tails came out and he jumped off the bed, crouched at the end of the bed, warily watching the 2 dominants. One mated, and the other one was not. He growled.

Arian and Deon sat up on the bed, each bringing out their creature out, Arian pulled out his wings and tails while Deon pulled out his claws, fangs, ears and tail. They patiently waited for Harry's next gave a soothing rumbled back to Harry, telling him that he is safe here.

Harry stuck his nose in the air and took a very deep breath. Scenting the air, the mated dominant he could identify as his alpha, but the other dominant was unmated. He hissed, and took a step closer to the unmated dominant, he can smell the underlying scent of protectiveness and right away knew that he was a protector. Like the first time with Arian, he half circled Deon, seeing how the bed was preventing him to do a full circle. Carefully gouging his reactions, he took another tentative sniff at Deon and silently purred at the delicious scent. He chirped at the dominant and Deon replied back with a rumble. Deon stood up next to the bed with his tail swishing anxiously, his ears twitched every few seconds, trying to see what would be Harry's next action.

Harry swiped his tail along Deon's, playfully invited him into his personal space, without delayed, Deon pulled Harry into his arms. Harry purred at the contact, his body went boneless and his head flopped to the side, baring his throat to the dominant. Deon's eyes turned into slits, he nosed the throat in front of him, scent marked the submissive as his. Harry gave encouraging noises when Deon nosed on his bite mark that was given by Arian and Deon responded by licking the throat and bite down. Harry squirmed with the initial pain from the bite, Deon growled and held him tighter, he quickly drank Harry's blood and their magic hummed and synchronized and he licked it clean and healed it when the magic died down and seeped into the bite mark.

Deon's bite mark was right under Arian's on Harry's neck, he rumbled in satisfaction and let Harry bite him, similar to Arian's, Harry bite down on Deon's bicep and the same process repeated. Harry was boneless and Deon carried him to the bed, he laid Harry down. He was content to just watch the mating of an alpha with a protector. Arian stood up and flared his wings, he growled at Deon. Deon knew not to challenged the alpha in dominance, he hunched down on himself and bared his throat, but not as much as Harry did.

Arian quickly stepped closer to Deon and maneuvered their bodies, Deon ended up on the floor with Arian on top. He clawed his clothes out of the way and bite Deon just above the bite mark where Harry's was. When the processed was done, Arian offered his bicep and Deon bite down above Harry's bite , the same place where Arian gave his. When it was finally done, Arian laid down on Deon's larger frame, relaxed.

They chuckled as not only 5 minutes passed by when they heard a whine coming from the bed.

"Seemed like our submissive is a bit lonely." Arian said

"I bet he is..maybe he needs some loving." Deon replied

"Urmmm, sound like a good idea." Arian purred and stood up, pulling Deon along the way.

They continued their mating with Harry and only slept when the sun started to shine over through the windows. Their magic rised together, signaling yet another bond being completed and a mateship growing.

Harry woke up when he felt his hair being caressed. He hummed at the touch. Someone chuckled beside him and he opened his eyes, but hissed at the sunlight, he closed it again, this time he slowly cracked open one eye. He glanced towards where the chuckling originated and met with a very amused looking Arian.

"What?" Harry croaked, his throat was sore and raw from the nightly activities.

He faced his other side when someone tapped his shoulder, Deon was holding a glass of water in front of him. He sat up a little bit and gratefully drank the water. He took a look to both of his mates. Arian was relaxed, and his eyes was filled with amusement and adoration. Deon was in a similar state, he could actually see some of the negative air that was always surrounding Deon, the insecurity and stress of constantly being rejected vanished.

The new bite mark on his neck tingled happily, Harry handed Deon the empty glass and sighed in contentment. Deon shifted and put the glass on the bedside table, when he resettled back on the bed, Harry clambered on top of him and kissed the scar on his face. Deon wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and Arian scooted closer, he plastered himself at Deon's side.

Harry gave Deon his good morning kiss and also kissed Arian when he pulled Harry half onto his body. Arian pulled Harry off of Deon completely and kissed Deon deeply. His alpha instincts hummed, happy with the new addition to their House.

Arian got up and took a shower. Harry cuddled back into Deon, his instincts still on the surface. Deon pulled him close and nuzzled Harry's neck, scent marked the available skin there as much as he could. When Arian got out of the shower, Deon stood up and picked Harry up along when he whined from the lost of contact. They took a shower together with Harry still clinging on him. Deon cleaned them as best as he can with one hand supporting Harry's weight. Harry was so happy seeing how even though he was hindering Deon is cleaning the both of them, he didn't complained or told Harry to get off.

When they finished, Deon wrapped Harry and himself in a fluffy towel and exited the bathroom. Arian was already expecting them and helped Deon dressed Harry.

"He's very clingy." Deon said quietly.

"The thought of you rejecting is just making his creature and instinct close to the surface so hence the clinging." Arian replied.

"I'm not clingy!" Harry huffed.

"Yes you are and you know it. Let go of Deon for a while so he can dressed himself. Come here." Harry pouted but complied, he let go of Deon and went to Arian instead.

Deon smiled fondly and quickly wore Arian's re-size clothes. When he was done, he pulled Arian close and scent marked the alpha.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with his head tilted to the side, the cute image made Deon smile yet again.

"I'm scent marking Arian, like I did to your neck."

"What's that for?"

"I'm a were-tiger, my animal has a very strong instinct in marking what is mine. So by scent marking you, I'm telling other people that the both of you are mine. So hands off."

Harry oohed and went back to clinging onto Deon. He chuckled and brought him down to the kitchen. Arian started to cook and they both ate a very late lunch.

TBC

Tomorrow is going to be my first day of my new semester! Hope that everything goes well! See you on the next chapter! Thank you for all the support. Much love from me!


	32. And the planning begins

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

Harry was happily munching on his pancakes that Arian made, he was perched on Deon's lap. He felt like he could take up the world and came out as the winner. Harry grinned for the 30th time since he woke up, too happy to even care.

Arian was sitting opposite of Harry and Deon at the kitchen table, he chuckled at Harry's antics. He was happy seeing his submissive also feeling happy. He prodded the bond between him and Deon. He glanced up and their eyes met, Deon replied by prodding back the bond to Arian.

(It's really nice to finally have a bond connection that works.) Arian sighed.

(Yes, why cannot I feel Harry's bond? I was about to ask you about it) Deon asked with one eyebrow arched.

(I'll explain it to you later. It's a long story.)

Deon nodded.

Just as they finished talking, a letter appeared in front of Arian. Reading the sender's name, Arian's brows both raised up to his hairline and he quickly took the letter.

"It's from the main hall. I think they know who has been intercepting Harry's mails"

Arian quickly opened the letter and read through the letter. He growled, his nails turned into claws and left holes in the letter.

Harry chirped questioningly and Arian gave the letter to Deon. He quickly read it and raised a questioning brow.

"What does this Ryker got to do with Harry? I've heard of him, one of the well known scums here. It's really a surprised, seeing how his father, Ezekiel Cohen is a really good man but sadly he had to get his hands dirty to save his son's face all the time." Deon scoffed.

"Ryker? The one who sent me the favour that smells horrible?" Arian nodded and Harry rubbed his chin. "The one you said to be aware of him."

Arian nodded again and Deon wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Why is he intercepting my mails?" he said while munching another piece of pancake.

"I guess you rejecting his favour doesn't settle well with his ego."

"If I'm not mistaken , wasn't he involved in the last ordeal of a set up mating with a submissive?" Deon chipped in.

Arian's eyes widen, "I can't believe I forgot about that. My father was involved in his trial." Arian cursed. "I should have thought about that from the start! I knew he would do something about Harry. I can't handle this alone." Arian said while he massaged his temple.

"You're not alone. You have me and Harry."

Arian looked up and stared at both of their eyes, and he smiled, grateful.

They moved to Arian's study because they need a practical room that won't inspire them to do things that was supposedly reserved for the bedroom.

"When's your next picnic Harry?"

"Tomorrow. I have Caine a beta, 2 protector Olliver and Autry, and then Brysen a warrior, Jakob a scholar and lastly Leith, he is a healer. That's all for tomorrow. Can't wait to meet Brysen though!"

"Where are you doing the picnic?"

"I thought I should just do it at the same place like the first picnic, on a hill here at the edge of this land. Because it was a good idea to be having it in a neutral land, but I feel like exploring a new place. You have anywhere in mind that's a good place for having a picnic?"

"Let's go to Kyulo then?"

Harry beamed up at Deon and cuddled closer to him.

"Okay first thing first, now that you are here, I don't need to stop managing my academy but I'm going to take it easy for a while. The hall is going to bring Ryker in for an interrogation but I have a big feeling that his father is going to interfere again. So I have to go meet my father soon, see if we can set something up. I don't want to let this scum get away again. He needs to go."

Deon nodded. "I have some people that I can contact. They owe me a favor ,I guess it's time to collect it."

"What can I do to help?" Harry asked

"For now, you have to properly make sure that the dominants that you are meeting doesn't have any bad intentions. Always be alert on your surroundings. I want you to go through the favours again and memorize their scent so people like Tynan can be removed immediately. I don't want something like that to repeat itself." Harry nodded seriously, glad that Arian wasn't treating him like an invalid.

"I need to go to the academy tomorrow, so Deon will be accompany you to the picnic. And it's a good way to show them that you have already gotten another mate. But remember Harry , you can only take another mate , then you have to wait at least 2 week to mate with another one."

"Yeah Alex already told me that. But your mother told me that I could only take up to 2 mates per season, did she tell me that on purpose or she truly believes the rules are like that?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Really? I wonder why she said it like that…. I'll asked her when I go meet father."

Harry shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to go through the favours with Hedwig at the family room okay?" Harry stood up, gave a quick kiss to Deon and Arian and sashayed out the room making sure to waved his butt exaggeratedly. Arian and Deon both groaned at the side.

"He'll be the death of us isn't he?" Deon asked.

"Yup." Arian replied with a pop.

"The bond?"

"Patience." Arian chided. "Harry has a chunk of his mind missing. Seems like the dark wizard that the wizarding world was having a war with was a mad man that likes dark spells. He tried to kill Harry when he was 1 but the spell rebounded and Harry became one of his accidental hocrux."

"Hocrux? The one you put a piece of your soul on an object so you can be immortal?"

"Yes. It resided on his mind right where his scar is, but Harry told me at the last battle, the wizard recast the killing curse again, Harry died for a few minutes but miraculously brought back to life.

Thankfully the Hocrux got removed, but…it also ripped the part of his mind it was residing. Leonid , the healer we met in the healer halls, said that his magic adapted to the lost hence there was no complication for Harry. But he can't forge a bond, as that part of the mind is missing. Leonid recommended a reaper named Nero, we've went there once, horrible experience but it helped regenerate his mind a bit. We have to go see him once a month."

"But it didn't hinder the bond for the other mates.."

"I was relieved that the bond between us are functioning. I was getting worried that we all won't be able to forge a bond because Harry can't."

"Wait, doesn't this mean that Harry's love for us is doubled the normal what common mates usually have? Because for a common bond, they linked their feeling through bonds so even if the submissive do not have any emotional feelings towards their mate, because of the bond, the feelings will automatically created."

"And Harry can't forge a bond hence he truly loves us with all his heart." Arian confirmed.

Deon was quiet for a while, then he softly said "He really had a very awful life before he came here."

"Well, if we don't help stave out the troubles, he would end up in one. Because apparently our submissive is a trouble magnet."

"I've noticed." Deon scoffed. Arian grins.

Deon left Arian in his study, he went down to the family room and saw Harry was sprawled on the floor with Hedwig perched on his chest.

"What are you guys up to?"

Harry turned his head towards Deon and smiled. He beckoned Deon to come closer and he complied , crouching down next to Harry on the floor.

"Hedwig, this is Deon, he is my mate now, a protector. He'll protect me now so you can take a break and go travel with your boyfriend." Hedwig hooted and turned around on Harry's chest. She stared Deon straight into his eyes, Deon swore he can see the owl judging him. After a few minutes, she fluffed up her feathers and hooted. Decided that Deon was good enough to protect Harry.

Harry beamed up to Deon and he sat up when Hedwig flew onto her perch.

"Seems like she likes you!"

"I beg to differ."

Harry laughed and it made Deon smile.

"I'm going back to my house in Syuka,"

Harry's eyes widen and he scrambled to his knees, he held Deon's hands , worry marred his face.

"Why? You don't like it here? You don't want to live here with us? You going to leave me?"

"Calm down Harry. The answer is no. I'm just going to go pick up my clothes and properly ward off the house. I can't keep on wearing Arian's re-size clothes right? I'm going to live here with you and Arian."

Harry sagged down in relief. "Can I come?" Harry asked while nibbling on his bottom lips.

Deon growled at the act and snogged him. Deon stopped after a few minutes and smirked at Harry's dazed look. Deon pulled Harry close and whispered in his ears, "Yes you can, then maybe we can do something there…as a farewell…hmm?"

Harry spluttered but nodded. Deon chuckled and stood up, pulling Harry along the way. He kept a hold on Harry's waist when he swayed, still feeling a little weak kneed by the kiss.

"Come on Harry. Then I have to start redesigning Arian's wards. It's okay but not good enough for me. If it still can be improve then its not good enough."

TBC

Today I had my first class for this semester and damn. I can already see its going to be a very difficult semester! But everything is okay! I had trouble writing up this chapter. Felt like something is missing but I can't put my finger on it..like I'm forgetting something that I should supposedly write out but I just can't remember! So I apologize in advance if I missed anything. Thank you for reading mah story~


	33. Getting ready for the 2nd picnic

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

CHAPTER 33

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, Autre Realm, Creature World**

While waiting for Harry to get ready, Deon popped into the study room to tell Arian where they were going. With Arian informed and Harry ready, Deon pulled Harry close and foreshadow them to his house in Syuka.

 **Deon's House, The Syuka Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

When the shadow dispersed, Harry wildly looked around, seemed like Deon's house was in a secluded area. They were surrounded by trees. Harry turned over to watch the house, and he smiled. The house was indeed small. It looked very cute and Harry can't help but giggled, seeing how the house didn't reflect Deon's posturing appearance at all but when he looked at it in another way, the house perfectly resembled who Deon really was.

"I know its not much but welcome to my humble home. Well, I guess I have a new home now."

Harry smiled and held Deon's hand. Deon can't help but smiled down to the submissive. He just can't believe it that someone like Harry wanted someone like him. But he doesn't complain nonetheless, grateful for Harry's choice.

Deon quickly took down the wards for Harry and they entered the house. Deon summoned some tea and biscuits and put it in the small living room for Harry. He went inside his bedroom and pulled out a trunk from under his bed, he waved his hands and all of his belongings flied itself into the trunk. Deon took a look around the room, wanting to be sure that there was nothing that he needed being left behind. Not that he has that much stuff to begin with. When he was sure that there was none, he nodded and shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket.

He wandered outside just to find Harry was sprawled in front of the fireplace on the rug. He was rolling around, comforted by the heat coming from the fireplace. Deon chuckled and sat down on the armchair. Harry turned around and curled around Deon's legs.

"Were you happy here Deon?"

"Truthfully, I was never really happy to begin with. But the small space this house offered helped to stave out the loneliness. But it doesn't really matter now wether I was happy or not in the past. Seeing how now I have you and Arian, also other future mates to love and be loved." Deon replied softly.

"I had bad memories growing up. Never really had anyone to love or care. So I was really mad when you didn't immediately accepted my offer. I felt like you were being ungrateful to reject my offer of love…but I guess I was wrong, I have to keep in mind that not everybody grew up like me and has the same perspective." Harry said.

"Don't blame yourself, I'm sorry for the lateness but I had to think it through…accepting you will have a big effect on my life and I wasn't used to it, but in the end it was worth it." Deon pulled Harry up onto his lap, Harry cuddled close and laid his head on his chest. Deon caressed his hair and softly looked him in the eye. "I thought I was never going to find you. I thought I was doomed to be alone. But now I have you and Arian and our future mates…and children."

"I haven't thought about children yet…" Harry said softly, "well, I have, but…how many would you like Deon? Children." Harry asked.

Deon laughed, "It doesn't matter how much Harry, it can be just the one or the 20th, and I would always accept it. I didn't accept your invitation to your mateship just because I wanted children…no, I accepted because of you."

Harry cuddled closer into Deon and put his ear on his heart, calmed by the steady heartbeat.

"What are we going to do about Ryker?"

"Are you worried about him?"

Harry snorted, "No."

"Then stop wondering about it. Let Arian and I sort it out for now. Our House is still small but due to the fact that Arian is well off in the alpha community and me being one of the few wards designer here in this realm, we have people that can help. And I have been in the protector community far longer than Arian in his so I've established my own alliances."

"But don't let me out from the loop. I'm not an invalid and I'm not weak. I can defend myself, I've killed and be killed before, something like this does not bother me."

"I know that love, Arian knows that." Deon bopped Harry's nose and said in a soft voice, "You are one of the rarest creature that have ever existed. You are one of the most powerful too. And I know well enough that you can protect yourself if you want to but you don't need to do it yourself now, because you have us. Remember that."

Harry replied by nuzzling Deon's chest, he didn't wore his armor tonight and Harry loved it. "But Arian said that the Sages are the most powerful?"

"Well, true. But Sages has been extinct for a very long time."

"Not anymore apparently."

"Why so?"

"Because I got a favour from a sage."

Deon arched an eyebrow, silently asking Harry to explain.

"A sage named Eryx sent me a favour, he is 23 years old and a reaper."

"Ahhh, then he would have been alive for 115 years then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A reaper lifespan is usually around 1000 years. But they age very slowly, reapers are one of the hardest creature to raise. They live 5 times longer but, this also meant that they develop slower. A 5 year old reaper is equivalent to a one year old Were or any other creature. They age 5 times slower. So it is very hard to raise a child that ages slower than you and will live far longer than you. Usually reaper sticks to their own kind, because one of the main reason is if their parents are not reapers, their child care has to be taken over by others because they would be too old to care for them properly."

"But why did he wrote his age as 23 years old but not 115?"

"Because his appearance and mindset is equivalent to a 23 year old, just easier for you to tell his 'real' age."

Harry oohed, "You should tell Arian about that, I think he missed out that detail. But why aren't you surprised that a rank that has been extinct for a very long time suddenly sent me a favour?"

"You Harry , are a creature that only pops out every 100 years, so I'm not surprised that you could lure out a supposedly extinct rank."

Harry pouted but stayed silent.

"Come on let's go back. Don't want to make Arian lonely now."

Harry smiled slyly up to Deon, "I thought you wanted to do some…activities as a farewell…." Harry pulled Deon's hand and suck one of his finger slowly, "Are you sure you want to go back now..?" He asked innocently.

Deon growled and pounced on Harry. They got back to Arian's mansion an hour before midnight.

The 8th day of the hunting season

For the second picnic, Harry made a chocolate pecan pie and some caramel pudding. Surprisingly, Deon knew how to cook and his skills were decent enough to be able to lend Harry some help in making the desserts. He forced Deon to wore a frilly pale blue apron while Harry wore a mint colour one. Arian popped into the kitchen once, took one look at Deon and safely retreated back to his study.

"Why do you choose to make the desserts?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I always enjoy making desserts the most. And Aunt Petunia's friends always said that the desserts I made was the most delicious they have ever had. So I guess desserts are one of the most confident thing I can make."

They had breakfast together, it's Deon's turn to cook and he made a simple english breakfast with sausages, bacons and scrambled eggs. His creature being a tiger made him craved meat more. Arian is the same but being a hybrid , his carnivorous needs are not as strong. Harry doesn't really mind what food were being made and served, as long as it is edible and tasted okay, he's good.

Like Arian, Deon packed a blanket into the picnic basket and put Harry's desserts in it carefully. He wore an informal, light armor today, years of wearing armor made him feel vulnerable if he didn't. Harry in the other hand wore white shorts with a pale blue button down. Deon put a spell on Harry's shorts to prevent it from getting dirty. Harry beamed happily and went to find Arian. He found Arian sitting at the family room, sorting through his morning mails.

"Arian," Harry said happily.

Arian looked up and put the letters aside, he pulled Harry to sit on his lap.

"You better behave today. Don't bully Deon too much."

"I will! And I won't!"

Arian chuckled and he kissed Harry's pouting lips.

"When you get back, want to come to the academy?"

"Your alpha training academy?"

"Yes, just in case you wanted to come find me when I'm at work in the future then you would know where to go."

"I would love to go."

"Glad to hear that. I think Deon need to go take care of some business after the picnic ends, so you can come and stay with me in the meantime."

Harry nodded and with a final kiss he got down from Arian's lap to go find Deon.

He found Deon at the front door, he was lacing up his boots and straightened not long after, "Come on Harry."

He picked up the picnic basket and wrap harry in his arm, then Deon foreshadow them to their destination.

They reappeared at the bottom of a hill, Harry turned around and gasped when he saw the never ending expanse of the sea.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Kyulo Land. Specifically near where the Merms main population lives. We're just on the edge of their part of the land."

"This is beautiful."

Deon smiled and turned around, there was a big tree similar to the one they had on the top of the hill for the first picnic, big trees are a very common thing to find here. He walked towards the tree and set the blanket out, he spelled it to stick to the ground and sat down. He watched Harry gawked around at the scenery, they have informed the candidates last night about their change of locations and received positive replies.

"Deon! Can we play by the water?" Harry shouted.

"If you want to."

Harry cheered and walked back to where Deon is. He laid down and proceeded to rolled around.

"I wish I've brought my sheep."

"The one you won at the game stall when we first met?"

Harry blushed at the memory and nodded.

"You could always use my lap if you want to."

Harry's eyes brighten and he scrambled closer to Deon, letting out a sighed when he laid his head down.

"S'nice."

Deon shook his head and resumed his work on raising a minor ward around them just to be safe. It would always be a good idea to think ahead. The ward would notify him if anyone got near within 100m from their picnic.

Deon looked down to the submissive, and silently prayed nothing bad would happen in this picnic. But his prayer didn't get answered.

TBC

Sorry for the late update guys! I had a meeting and it just finished an hour ago and I haven't finished typing the chapter out yet so yeah! But no worries, I didn't have any classes today or tomorrow, and I had like a 3 hour nap XD , but I do need to start on a presentation tomorrow with my partner but that's cool too because it won't take very long so yeah! Thank you for reading my fanfic and to those who left a review! Much love from me!


	34. Unexpected 2nd picnic

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **At the Bottom of A Hill, The Syuka Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

This time everybody arrived right on time. Brysen was the first one to arrive.

"Harry!"

"Hullo Brysen."

"Have you been doing well since the last time I saw you?"

Harry did a 360° turn in front of Brysen. "Do I look well or not to you?"

Brysen laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "You're just so cute."

"I am not! I'm handsome and dashing." He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed.

"Uhuh, and cuddly and pet-able" Brysen continued with a grin.

Harry pouted and huffed. "I'll get you back for that. I'm the son and godson of the Marauders, I was born to prank people."

"You can always try Harry." Brysen looked up and noticed Deon behind Harry. "And who's this? Arian's not here with you today?"

"Arian has work to do, we've been having some troubles lately and he is off to settle some of his pending works. This is Deon by the way! My second mate."

Brysen held out his hand and Deon took it. He shook it once and let go.

"If I'm not mistaken, are you the son of Atticus Wright?"

"Yes I am. How did you know that?" Brysen asked impressed.

"I've had a few good conversation with your father before regarding weapons. He has a very big obsession on those kind of things and his opinions are always reliable."

Brysen laughed, "That's him for sure. Such a weapon junkies." Brysen shook his head fondly.

"Come on let's sit down and wait for the others. What did you bring today for the picnic?" Harry beckoned.

They spent some time talking about the food while the others arrived.

Harry happily welcomed everybody to the picnic while Deon maintained an air of seriousness behind him. He carefully observed the unmated dominants. There was a prickle behind his neck, a sign that showed something was off. His instinct was detecting some malicious intent. The wards only notified him if there was people approaching their perimeter, he didn't put it to filter people with any malicious intent so he cursed.

Just as the last of the candidate arrived, everything became a blur. Deon's growled was heard by Brysen and he quickly got into a protective stance in front of Harry, guided by instinct. Just as Deon was able to erect a new shield surrounding Harry and reinforced it with his own wards , the shield was attacked with multiple spell, cursed, and even weapons. Deon pulled out his creature out and Brysen followed suit. Every movement stopped.

"What were you thinking in attacking my submissive?!" Deon growled out. "You think that the five of you can him from me easily?! surprised to see a protector and not the alpha huh?"

The five dominants, Caine, Olliver, Autry, Jakob and Leith was warily shifting from one foot to the other. "Who set you up? Who was smart enough to trick you on doing this?" Deon growled.

"You think we would be stupid enough to tell you?" one of them spat out.

Deon snorted and Brysen growled beside him. "Yes, seeing how you are indeed foolish enough to try and take my submissive away from me!"

(Arian we have a problem.) Deon quickly said.

(On my way.) Arian replied.

Harry was silently observing the actions unraveled in front of him. Slowly stewing up in anger,

'Who do they think they are to attack him here?! when he was the one kindly enough to invite them! And in broad day light to boot!'

Harry released his own growl but went unheard as they were immersed in their argument. He was thankful that Deon held up a shield but now he hated him for obstructing his path in killing the other five dominants.

Arian arrived with his creature already out. He crouched in next to Deon with Brysen on the other side, Harry in the shield behind them. Arian snarled and spread his wings out.

"What the fuck are you thinking of messing with my mates?" Arian spat venomously.

"Step aside and let us take submissive and nobody will get hurt." one of the dominants said calmly.

"Over my dead body!" Deon hissed.

"Gladly." the same one from before answered. He attacked Deon while the other 4 split up to take on Brysen and Arian. One thing for sure that those 5 were not just some random dominants, they were fully trained and the one going up against Deon matched in power, speed and strength. Deon cursed yet again, 'I have to be smart if I want to beat this guy.'

Arian and Brysen in the other hand was in a similar state with Deon but 2 against 1 was already a disadvantage, along with their skills, the both of them just barely able to keep their feet on the ground.

A quick work of Arian's and Brysen's wings got them a few seconds break to hold off the others and helped Deon out. The both of them tackled the dominant that was fighting with Deon so that he could erect a new shield for them, offense was not working so they have to use defense for now. Deon sucked in his breath and summoned his powers and erected the most powerful shield he could think of. With that done, he slowly sat down on the grass, a quick glance showed that Harry was okay.

"This shield is not going to last for long." Deon said while he watched the other 5 dominants circling the shield, gouging it and attacking it.

"We have to think fast, we can't go against all of this guys." Arian said.

"Who are this guys anyway! trained assassins?!" Brysen huffed

Deon closed his eyes and held out his hand, he chanted something under his breath and a long curved sword materialized in his hand. Brysen arched an eyebrow , he knew that only a strong and powerful protector or warrior could keep a weapon that they can summoned in time of need, Brysen was still young so he doesn't have that ability yet.

"Its bad when a protector summoned their hidden weapon to battle." Arian mused.

"I didn't bring my weapons because I thought this was a friendly picnic." Deon replied gruffly.

Brysen nodded tiredly at the statement, there are rules stating that you cannot bring any weapons to a mate meeting like this one so he was also weaponless. He was already sporting multiple claw marks and wounds from the brief fight. Not to say that he was not good in fighting but without his weapons and armory, and it being so sudden, it caught him off guard plus the guys were not to be reckoned with. Not 5 minutes passed since the fight started, and all 3 of them were already in a bad shape.

"We should go." Brysen suggested.

"It's dangerous, they can track our shadow. We can't risk them knowing our whereabouts." Deon said quickly.

"We can't go against them and win at the moment." Arian replied.

"I noticed." Brysen rolled his eyes.

Arian pulled on his pendant,

(Harry love.)

(Arian! What's going on!)

(They are trying to take you and we're not letting that happen.)

(Let me out I can help.)

(Its too dangerous, each one of them are on par with Deon's power,skill and strength. You won't make it.)

(Don't underestimate me Arian Hynson.)

(I'm not, we're here to protect you. We're going to hold them off. I want you to try foreshadowing for me. It's similar with apparating but simpler. You just have to think yourself going to that place and let the shadows pulled you in. I want you to try, and go to my father.)

(But Ari-)

Arian didn't heard the last of Harry's word before their shield broke down and their fight resumed.

Harry screamed in rage. He took a calming breath and forced it out through his nose harshly. He hated it when someone took him for granted! He was not an invalid! He fought off an army of death eaters, dark wizards, survived 2 killing curse, he was the fucking boy who lived and nothing would change that. The fight was starting to get worse and he was trying to foreshadow but his not so calm state was not letting him go anywhere. A cry of pain pulled Harry out of his musings just in time to see one of the two men that was fighting Arian was twisting a dagger in his gut while the other one was holding Arian from behind, Arian gurgled out blood and fell on his side.

"ARIAN! NO!" He pounded on the shield. The sight of blood pooled around Arian made his own blood boil. His Niluveras came out and he let the creature take his mind over. His wings spread out, the leathery skin on his wings turned a solid black and the edges of the wings sharpen. His white tattoos glowed and his shirt fell off in a burst of flames baring his tattoos. Harry's eyes opened to reveal a very dark emerald colour that was pulsating with power. He let out an ear piercing screamed and the shield around him broke.

He moved very quickly, he grabbed hold of the one that was holding Arian back and sliced open his stomach. He went to the one that stabbed Arian and pierced his claws through his heart, satisfied when he grabbed hold of his heart and twisted it. Harry's eyes glinting in delight. He crouched down and rolled Arian on his back, he sent healing magic into the wound, healing it enough for it to no longer be fatal.

He turned around to see Brysen was being held against the tree, a dagger embedded in each of his thighs and shoulders. The other 2 was in the process of strangling him, he screamed and clawed one of the dominant's back, exposing his spine , the dominant writhed in pain on the ground while Harry slit his wings through the other, completely severing his spine. Harry quickly pulled out the daggers out and Brysen slide down onto the ground. He checked him over and decided that he would be fine.

He turned around to find the last one was already dead, Deon's sword sticking out from his chest. Deon huffed and straighten up, pulled out his sword and strapped it to his belt.

"We have to go. Now." Harry nodded and helped Deon pulled Brysen and Arian close before they disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

TBC

I've never been in a fight before…never wrote one…never saw one…so I'm sorry if its boring but I'm out of my element here hahaha, I tried my best though so I hope you enjoy it *grins*

Till next time!


	35. The aftermath of the second picnic

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The House of Leo Myers, The Syuka Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

They reappeared in front of a gate, Brysen was half awake and Arian had passed out seconds before. The gate opened to revealed 4 people, Deon looked up and quietly said "Mother, Fathers."

His fathers quickly levitated Arian and Brysen inside. His mother approached Harry and Deon,

"What happened?"

"I'll explain inside."

Just as they entered the living room, Deon collapsed onto a settee, he pulled in his creature and brought up his hands and saw it was coated in blood. Harry gasped, "Deon!"

"I'm alright, that fucker got his claws in."

Harry turned around and asked Deon's mother, "Can I have some parchment and a quill? I have a healer that we have an alliance with." Deon's mother nodded and fetched some for Harry.

Harry wrote to Leonid and quickly send it off. When he went back to Deon, he found him without his armor and his mother carefully cleaning the wound with a washcloth.

"It's going to be okay. You've had worse. Remember when you were 15?"

Deon chuckled out painfully. "Yeah, it was such a stupid thing to trip over my own feet and fell on brother's claws.."

"Gave your father quite a fright."

Deon noticed Harry came in and waved him closer, Harry's creature was still out, not settled enough to pulled it in yet, he came closer to Deon and he pulled him into a side hug and nuzzled the mess of hair.

"You'll really be the death of me. But you did great going after those guys. I'm sorry for restricting you inside that shield.." Deon said quietly.

Harry huffed and kissed Deon at the corner of his mouth, "It's okay. I love you."

Deon softly looked into Harry's eyes and quietly replied, "I love you too."

They snapped out of their gaze when someone cleared their throat. Deon turned around to find a very amused looking mother. Deon coughed a bit and sat up a little.

"Mother, meet Harry, my submissive mate. Harry this is my mother, Delia."

"Hullo Delia." Harry said softly.

"Hello Harry dear." She smiled softly.

Right at that time, one of Deon's father walk in with Leonid on tow.

"I believe this is the healer you are expecting?"

"Leon!"

"Hello there Harry. Work first then questions. Let's get to work shall we." He conjured a stool and sat in front of Deon, he sent his magic to scan Deon's whole body and analyzed the damages.

"Hmmm, bruises, cuts…one of your ribs has a fracture…anti-clogging agent in the claws I see. You'll live!" Leon said cheerfully and instantly healed the injuries.

Leonid sat up and turned around, "Now! Let's go see the other two, Arian…and?"

"Brysen."

"Brysen. Alrighty then!" He walked a few steps and turned around, "I forgot to ask, and you are..?"

"Deon, Harry's protector."

"Yes yes splendid!"

He turned around and finally exited the room, Harry helped Deon sat up and they slowly followed Leonid into the guest bedroom where his fathers had put Arian and Brysen in.

Leonid was already scanning each of them, he frowned in concentration and beamed up to them,

"Arian has some more extensive healing to be done. His gut is in ribbons but not something that I can't fix. Brysen is also going to be fine, his muscles are severed at the places where the daggers got stabbed through but , not something that I can't fix!" Leonid spent an hour fixing them up. When he was done, he put a sleeping spell on the both of them.

"Let them sleep the spell off. They need the rest." He threw a pointed look at Deon, "You too Mr."

"I'm fine." Deon replied gruffly.

"Who's the healer here?" Leonid asked.

"At least let me tell all of you what happened today." Deon sighed.

"Hmm. Fine. Then off to bed."

Harry giggled at the scolding and quickly shut his mouth when Deon threw a playful glare. Deon walked into the family room and called out for his family.

"I'm Leo Myers, the alpha of this House. This is my submissive, Delia. Our protector Theon, Deon's sire and our warrior, Kaiden."

"I'm Healer Leonid from the House of Roderick Sergei. I have an alliance established with the House of Arian Hynson." They nodded and turned to Harry.

"Hullo, I'm Harry."

They smiled down to the submissive, amused at his introduction.

"It was a welcomed shock to know that our Deon has finally mated." Kaiden said amused.

"It's still new, I only just mated not more than 2 days." Deon answered back.

"Then it is understandable." Theon said softly. Proud glinted in his eyes for his son.

Delia waved her hand and a tray full of tea, biscuits and cakes floated in and settled itself on the coffee table. She waved her hand again and served the tea to everyone.

"Now, explain." Delia said softly.

"It's a long story. Should I explained today's scenario first or from the start?" Deon said with a defeated look.

"How long?" Theon asked.

"Complicatedly long."

"Start with what happened today then." Kaiden chipped in.

Deon pulled Harry close and took a long breath, "Harry had his second picnic today with 6 dominants. One of them was Brysen and he was the first one to arrive. When I was observing the others slowly arrived, there was a prickled behind my neck and I know that it was my instinct telling me that something was off. Just as the last dominant arrived, I was able to quickly put a shield around Harry and enforced it with my own wards. I think they were trying to kidnapped him. Then we fought. But they are not just some random dominants being bribed to take Harry..," Deon shook his head, "No, each one of them matched skills, power and strength with me."

His fathers eyes all widened a bit, Deon is not weak to begin with but his strength was something they can vouched for its power.

Deon nodded, confirming his fathers suspicion. "That strong. I barely killed the one fighting with me. But Arian and Brysen each landed with two each so that's why they were in a bad shape."

"If you barely killed him, how did all of you escaped? There were 5 of them."

"About that, Harry here is a Niluveras, I think it's better I let him explained it."

Harry wrung his hands and looked down to his shoes, Deon fetched him a shirt for him to wear when Leonid was healing Arian and Brysen, as the pale blue button down he wore to the picnic had burnt off, so he was no longer bared body, even his creature has settled down and he was able to pull it in.

"I saw Arian got stabbed and the guy was twisting the dagger and when I saw the blood I just snapped…my creature took over." Harry went quiet.

"He killed the other 4 dominants. I think we should go back soon to the picnic site. I have a feeling that their dead bodies has already been recovered." Deon supplied.

"You go rest. Let your fathers and I go and see." Leo said.

Leonid was quiet through the explanation. He was rubbing his chin with a frown on his face.

Harry quietly said, "On the first picnic, a scholar used a fake scent, his name was Tynan and he swore he would take revenge. And, some Ryker was intercepting my mails. Maybe it's their doing?"

Everybody was quiet, thinking.

"This is getting serious." Kaiden said.

"Tell me about it." Deon rolled his eyes.

"It's getting out of hand." Theon replied quietly.

"Uhuh."

"But I don't think they were aiming to kill you. I think they wasn't even planning to be having a fight and end up dead when they decided to go to Harry's picnic." Leonid said.

"Why is that?"

"All of your wounds, were meant to hurt, not to kill."

"Ah."

"Yes, Ah."

"What are we going to do?" Harry said quietly.

"If more of this guys comes for Harry. Arian and I won't be able to hold them off for long." Deon said with a sighed.

"You have us. Arian has his family. And I bet Brysen is on your list of mates , isn't Harry?" Kaiden asked.

Harry blushed and nodded once.

"Then we have his family too."

"But I don't want to involved others in my fight! I've been through many wars! And each and every one of it end up with innocent people dying for the cause of the greater good. I'm fucking done with that shit!" Harry replied.

"But you're forgetting something young one." Leo said calmly.

Harry glanced up to Leo, "We're not fighting for you for the greater good. It's because you're family, and family always sticks together, protect each other, support each other. If someone messed with you, they messed with us."

"We're doing this for our own cause." Kaiden supplied.

Delia, Kaiden, Leo and Leonid nodded in agreement.

"Now you both off to bed. I'll wake you up for dinner. Your fathers going to go see the picnic site." Delia ordered,

"And I'm going back. I need to tell my House about this." Leonid said and stood up.

They nodded and shook hands together and Leonid left.

Delia pushed Deon and Harry into Deon's old bedroom and tucked them in.

Everyone woke up just in time for a late dinner. Leo, Kaiden and Theon was not back yet but a quick telepathic communication from Delia said that they were at the main hall. Seemed like their bodies were still there and they didn't want to take any chances so they brought them there. But now they were currently waiting for the bodies identity analysis to be done.

Arian , Deon and Brysen was all okay now that they got their rest.

"I need to train more." Brysen said quietly.

"How old are you?"

"21 years old."

"I mastered the hidden weapon skill when I was 23 years old. You'll be okay, you still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah I noticed."

"I could help you train.."

"Really? You would do that?"

Deon nodded once and Brysen's face lighted up with a bright grin. Now with his spirit boosted, he happily tucked into their late dinner.

Arian was oddly quiet. Harry was getting worried so he nudged Arian with his elbow. Arian glanced over and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what's the matter.

"Why so quiet? You okay?"

"It's nothing. Just my ego weeping."

"Stop thinking about your ego. You'll always be a hero in my eyes. And coming from someone who was actually a war hero back in the wizarding world, that's a very big compliment!"

Arian smiled and kissed Harry's temple.

"Whatever would I do if I didn't have you?"

"Die from boredom?" Harry smiled cheekily.

Arian chuckled and pinched his cheeks softly.

A sudden knock on the door stopped everyone's movement.

"Are we expecting anyone mother?"

"Not that I know." Delia replied quietly.

"I'll go and check it." Deon said, he stood up and slowly walked towards the front door. He cautiously raised a shield between him and the door. He sent his magic through the door and didn't sensed any malicious intent but a very huge amount of raw power. With a deep breath, he opened the door, his body was ready for any attack only to see a man with light grey skin, his hair was down to his shoulders but half of his hair was white while the other half was black, his eyes was a blood red, it pulsated with so much raw power.

"I'm Eryx and I came here to warn all of you."

TBC

Sorry for the late update, I had classes till late, then it was already dark out, and then a friend of mine was gonna go eat dinner alone so I went ahead and kept him company and well, can't help he was cute and fun to talk with and welllllll, this will act as a revision for future dates because I have never went out for a date before. So yeah! Had a lot of fun tonight and when I came back, can't help but lost in happiness for a little while so yeahhhhhhh, anywayyy, sorry for the cliffhanger and till next time! Goodnight! Much love from me!


	36. Unanswered questions

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

This is chapter 36!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **The House of Leo Myers, The Syuka Land**

 **Autre Realm, Creature World**

"Eryx…the sage?"

His lips quirked at the sides and he nodded.

(There's a sage in the front door.) Deon quickly informed Arian.

(Eryx?)

(I guess so.)

(Coming.)

Deon waved his hands and immobilized Eryx with a modified ward that he designed, just in case he wanted to do something bad.

"How did you find this house? It's personally warded by me to be undetectable." Deon frowned.

Arian pulled Deon to the side so he could stand in front of the door to. He scrutinized the sage in front of him. He was wearing a black hooded cape and black gloves with black shin high boots.

"Prove it that you're really a sage. The records in the archive says that a Sage has a crescent moon mark on their body."

Eryx sighed and moved, Deon gasped, he broke down his wards without even twitching a finger, Eryx calmly pulled up his sleeves and showed them the mark on his right wrist, Arian and Deon both sent multiple spells to check it's genuineness and nodded once when there was nothing tampering the mark.

They stepped aside and pulled open the door wider, "Come in." Deon said gruffly.

Deon turned around and walked towards the living room, all the while setting up multiple wards, adding to the one that was already present in the house foundation.

"Mother, can you please serve our guest some tea."

Delia nodded and walked back into the kitchen, Harry and Brysen came into the room and settled down on one of the settee. Eryx chose to sat on an armchair, he calmly took off his gloves and tuck it inside his cape. Deon and Arian both settled on the settee opposite from Eryx with the coffee table in the middle.

Delia walked in with a tray of tea levitated in front of her, she served everyone tea and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Arian Hynson, this is Harry my submissive and Deon the protector."

"And I'm Delia the submissive of the House of Leo Myers and this is Brysen our guest."

"In official documents, I am written down as Eryx from the House of Kael Warner. But I do not have a House. I am simply Eryx. The House was just a formality to avoid suspicion. I am in fact a reaper and a sage. I do not have any living relatives or acquaintances, my previous caretaker died 5 years ago. And I am living alone in hiding for the past 115 years."

"Where are you currently hiding?"

"I cannot tell you."

Deon growled.

"But I can show you if it is needed."

"Later, but answer my first question, how did you find this house?"

"I am a being of massive power, I searched for Harry's life force and tracked it here."

Deon's and Arian's eyebrows both raised in surprised. It is nearly impossible for someone to do that, even the main hall took days to track someone's whereabouts and they had a lot of skillful people in their halls.

"How?" Harry said quietly.

"I combined my creature and my own power."

"Why did you risked exposing yourself by sending me a favor if you were already beein hiding for 115 years?"

Eryx eyes has changed into a deep wine red. He stared at Harry for a couple of second before quietly answered, "I had foreseen your existence into this realm 5 years ago."

"What does that supposed to mean!" Harry said angrily.

"Not much to you, but values great meaning to me."

"Stop talking in riddles and just tell us the truth. Why now? Why didn't you make yourself known years before now?" Harry half-shouted.

"I only just receive my full power 5 years ago, took me this long to control it. My last caretaker died from my magic lashing out."

"If you refused to give us straight answers, then tell us what you wanted to warn us." Arian said calmly.

"Ah, " Eryx took a sip of his tea and calmly sat it back down, "you need to start enforcing your House. I know who is in charge of the assaults. I have monitored his life force for the past 2 weeks and if you do not take measures in ensuring Harry's safety. He will strike and succeed."

"How long do we have?" Harry asked

"Depends on how you view time itself…it can be a long period of time, it can be a short period time. It all depends on you."

Harry frowned, not really understanding. He hates riddles and unspoken things, why can't people talk straight to the point?

"Why should we trust you?" Deon asked.

Eryx eyes shifted to a rose coloured red and he chuckled. "For all the things that is happening in your life right now, you're questioning why I should be trusted? Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy _your_ trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you." His eyes shifted 2 shades lighter and he continued softly, "I have been hiding for 115 years, I had a good time in hiding, do not be mistaken. But the time has come for me to show myself. The question is why should I help you? I'm a being of massive power…the world lies in my hands. But I chose to trust what my power has foretold me." He glanced over to Harry and looked him in the eye, "You always see birds sitting on thin branches on trees, but why are they not afraid of it breaking? It's because they do not trust the branches, they trusted their own wings. They have trust in their own power and ability. So why can't you all?"

Eryx suddenly looked up and stood up, "I have to go."

"How are we going to contact you?" Arian quickly said.

"I'll come when I am needed." With that said he vanished.

Deon groaned. "How did he foreshadow out of the house?!"

"Well, he _is_ a being of massive power." Brysen chipped in.

"Let's go to bed for now. We'll think this through tomorrow. We all need to rest." Arian ordered.

After breakfast, Arian, Harry, Deon and his family foreshadow to Elijah Knox's House. The introductions was made quickly as only Elijah, Alaila, Luther, Caspian and Enoch was at the house, Arian's siblings were not present and everyone moved to settle in Elijah's study. The alphas all surrounded the work table, while the others scattered around the room.

"So Ryker, Ezekiel Cohen's son, was the one intercepting Harry's mail?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Arian answered.

"And yesterday you guys killed 5 dominants." Caspian asked.

"Yes. Well , no, not really. Deon only killed one."

"Right. Explain." Luther turned around and faced Deon.

"I killed the other 4." Harry quietly answered, "Wait, did I killed the other 4? Are they truly dead?" He asked Leo.

"Yes." He answered.

"Okay, I'll deal with that fact later. And they tried to kidnap Harry?" Elijah continued.

"Yes." Deon answered.

"But why Brysen here is not attacking Harry like the other 5 is because…?" Enoch asked with a raised brow.

"Because I like Harry." Brysen spoke.

"Uhuh, the other 5 also liked him, and now they're dead. So tell me, what are your intentions, hmm?" Elijah questioned it back.

"Hush Elijah, you are over reacting again." Alaila said calmly.

He cleared his throat, "I apologize."

Brysen nodded.

"Now the sage?" Leo asked.

"He's impossible! Every wards I put up is useless against him!" Deon huffed.

"You're just feeling bummed because your best wards are a piece of cake for him to break." Theon said amused.

"Shut up."

"I know you. I raised you." Theon said quietly.

"Can we talked about the important matter here. The bodies identity scan just came out and they are indeed Caine, Olliver, Autry, Jakob and Leith. But their brain has residue of mind compulsion, but not quite so." Leo chipped in.

"What do you mean by not quite so?" Enoch asked.

"They were doing it on their own will but it's like they were persuaded." Leo answered with a frown.

"But the weird thing is that their records can only be traced up to 5 years ago." Kaiden finally spoke out.

"Now that's complicated." Enoch mused."Let's do a recap, first, a scum scholar tried to use a fake scent that while it is expensive and smelled genuine is stupid for a scholar to do, then another scum intercepted Harry's mails another thing that can easily be traced, and now a group of half persuaded scums attacked them yesterday in broad daylight and now all of them are currently dead and nobody even tried to recover the bodies. You know it sounds really stupid to me. Can't you all guys see like this events are like a set up?" Enoch said while he looked at everyone in the room.

"The sage, Eryx, told us that we have enforce our House. I'm taking that he meant Harry has to start getting mates seriously."Arian said.

"What utter nonsense is that?" Enoch replied back.

"He was talking in riddles and I really am not sure. But he is really a sage. He has the crescent moon mark on his wrist. And he is a reaper to boot, reaper plus a sage, who knows what power they have accessed to." Deon said while he massaged his temple.

"And he said he'll come when he is needed." Harry chipped in.

"So I guess we have no choice then. It's time to act."

TBC

Sorry for yesterday's hiccup for not updating. I went out with someone, got back to my dorm at 2am, I did tried to finish it, but after 1 hour of typing, I got very sleepy, so yeah. Sorry about that!

And yeah, I think I will be having lots of this problems because I'm either too happy to type, or too sad to even bother, but do forgive me! Here's the new chapter and thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my story! Lots of love from me!


	37. Let's hunt!

Hello there, this is my first fanfic ever! I have always just been one to read other people fanfics but I got frustrated waiting on updates so I just decided to make one myself. Because why not?

I'm sorry if I have no talent at all to be writing up a fanfic but just bear with me!

Any misspellings or weird phrasing of words is all my fault and I apologize in advanced.

Everything is owned by J . K . Rowling and anything besides that is mine.

This is chapter 37!

So enjoy!

".…" - dialogues

'.…' - thoughts

(.…) - telepathically communicating

 **Arian's Mansion, The Autre Realm, Creature World**

After lunch, they returned back to Arian's house. They separated with Brysen as he went back to his family and promised that he would be coming to see them soon. They all sat together on the settee in front of the fireplace in the family room. Arian summoned tea and they just sat there, basking in each other's presence.

"Well, it lasted as long as it can." Harry sighed.

"What did?" Arian asked with an arched brow.

"My peaceful life. I'm always in the middle of a war or some sort." Harry groaned.

"We're not in a war, just some troublesome scums lurking around daring to take something that is not theirs by force. This time around, you won't be going to fight alone, you have us and our future mates." Arian chided back.

"Let us fight for you." Deon spoke quietly.

Harry twisted around and looked them both in the eyes, he heaved a sigh and said,

"I can't let you fight for me, but I can let you fight with me."

"Then that's a deal Harry." Arian murmured pulling both Harry and Deon in a hug.

The next morning found them all at the kitchen. Arian was sitting at the head of the table sipping coffee while the Autre realm's newspaper laid out in front of him. Harry was making breakfast the muggle way with Deon, both wearing frilly aprons - Harry tricked Deon in wearing one- and smearing flour and pancake mixture at each other's face while Arian watch them with amusement. The wards went off ,signaling that someone was near the gates. Arian stood up and walked to the front door. He peered through the window near the front door and spotted someone very familiar. He stalked back to the kitchen after directing the wards to let the visitor through and opening up the gates.

"Harry, Brysen is here."

"Really?" Harry quickly went to the front door and opened it just as Brysen arrived.

"Brysen!"

Brysen's eyes widen in shock . He spluttered and he let out a booming laugh. Harry frowned and crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You are!" Brysen said in between his laughing fit. Harry at that moment had his face full of flour and pancake batter. Half of his hair was white with flour too. Brysen wiped the tears out the corner of his eyes and opened up his arms, inviting Harry for a hug. Harry happily gave him and pulled him inside.

"Deon and I are making breakfast. Pancakes! Have you had breakfast yet Brysen?"

"Unfortunately I haven't, but I guess I am fortunate to not eaten yet as now I can have a taste of your cooking seeing how our last picnic, I didn't have the chance to taste any." Brysen said.

They walked quickly to the kitchen and Harry lead Brysen to a seat next to Arian.

"Good morning Brysen." Arian greeted Brysen. Deon gave a quiet morning with a nod and continued flipping pancakes and setting it in plates to be served.

"Morning Arian, Deon. I'm sorry to intrude your morning."

"Ah, we were expecting you to come anyway. It does not bother me or them. Harry is happy to see you hence I am also happy."

Brysen smiled and ducked his head, a little bit embarrassed.

"How's your family? Is there any problems?"

"Well they were outrage when I told them what happened to Harry. They are eager to help and all. Almost followed me here!" Brysen shook his head. "They are a bit protective as my family is a bit different than others. "

"How so?"

Brysen smiled cheekily, "My family consists of an alpha ,a submissive and 6 warriors."

Arian's brows raised to his hairline, surprised by that fact.

Brysen chuckled at Arian's expression and continued, "I know. It is unusual for a House to only have those 3 ranks without any variation of beta, protector, scholar or a healer. But they worked it out somehow and I am proud to say that we are a happy family."

"How is it having a family that are warriors Brysen?"

"Well one thing I can tell is there are a lot of rough-housing." Brysen chuckled.

"They bicker a lot. And fight a lot. Like a lot. Everything is resolved by a fight. You name it, fist fights, swords fight, any weapon fights, magic fights. They like to compete. But everything is okay. They call those fights as training and a way of them conveying their affection and love. Its funny really."

"Sounds fun and seems like your house will never be boring!"

"That's for sure!"

"Breakfast is ready." Deon levitated the plates with 5 pieces of pancakes in each of them to the table. Harry put a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and summoned the butter and syrups for the pancakes. Arian quickly tidied up the papers and summoned the cutlery. Harry sat next to Arian, opposite of Brysen and with Deon sitting next to Harry. They tucked in when Arian nodded they ate in a peaceful silence.

"Harry, this is brilliant!"

"Awww pishh, Deon did all the work."

"I simply just flipped the pancakes. Harry was the one to made the batter for the pancakes."

"I don't care who made it, at least now I know where to come if I'm craving for delicious pancakes." Brysen cut a piece off and lathered it with syrup and hummed when he shoved it in his mouth.

Arian smiled at his antics and patted Harry's head lovingly. Harry beamed back at Arian and continued eating his pancakes. Arian's focused shifted when he sense the tale tale sign of a mail arriving. He pushed his plate away to prevent the mail disrupting his breakfast and prepared for it to materialized in front of him. He took the letters and waved off the connection. He scanned the names on the letters and frowned.

"The main hall sent us a letter. I guess there's news." He quickly open the letter and skimmed the contents. "It seems like we have to go to the main halls the day after tomorrow. They want to ask us questions and runs some tests."

"Tests? For what?"

"To see if there's any trace or spell have been put on you. And just to make sure you're not under any influence from anybody."

"It is standard procedure. Nothing to be worried about."

Harry nodded and took a sipped of orange juice.

"Hey Harry,"

"Yes Brysen?"

"About the picnic, will you continue doing it?"

Harry nibbled his lips and looked at both of his mates, "I guess its safer to not do it for now."

"Yes, sadly it is true Harry. Its too dangerous for now."

"Help me send letters to the rest of the favours notifying them about the cancellation?"

"Sure Harry. Anything for you."

Harry smiled and they finished their breakfast.

"We're going to the bazaar?" Harry asked excitedly. Bouncing in excitement. Being away from the hunt made his Niluveras restless hence why he is happy to go back to hunting.

"Brysen are you coming?"

"Of course Harry. I came here today because I just had to come and see if you're okay, if all of you were okay. And if it does not bother you, I want to spend the day with all 3 of you." Brysen asked uncertainly. Harry was amused. He wanted to know either Brysen didn't know or chose to not believe the fact that Harry was really gonna make Brysen as his mate. He looked up at Arian's amused gaze and laughed. He hugged Brysen and pulled his hand towards the front door. Everyone had gotten ready to go to the bazaar.

"Come with us. You're always welcome here Brysen." Harry smiled sweetly up to Brysen and holding out his hand for him. Brysen smiled and took the offered hand and they exited the house. Arian and Deon went out after they made sure the house was secure and they walked to the gates. Arian set up his wards and Deon pulled everyone close and foreshadow them to the bazaar.

They reappeared at the entrance of the bazaar and Harry took a step forward.

"Let's hunt!"

 **TBC**

Hello guys! Yes I'm not dead. I'm in my final weeks of this semester in university. And exams are starting next week. And I'm in the middle of a study week. And yeah! I just had to write up a chapter just to make sure that I don't let people think that I've stopped writing. I'm just really busy. You can't believe how hectic this semester had been! I'm dying. But by the end of June, I would be free!

Much love from me! And I'm sorry for not updating for months! Forgive me! Enjoy this chapter!


	38. This is not an update i'm sorry

Hey guys, i'm happy to say that i have safely arrive home and enjoying my semester break! Lol.

But bad news though, my wifi is down. I'm surviving based on my pathetic mobile data and it sucks.

And my laptop is rendered useless without wifi! *cries*.

And i may or may not hafta send my laptop to the service center because there's a glitch in the system and they say it would take up a month to finish so i'm hesitating at the moment. Haven't decided yet.

And to all my readers, **i need a favor.**

I started out this fic because i was bored and i have difficulty to stay focus because my mind is like a whirlwind. So i wrote this fic to help my mind settle down. And to be honest, i'm getting stuck, i don't know what to write.

Don't be mistaken though, I do have my rough sketches of the story. I have all my OCs done , their looks, their names, how they would meet and end up mates. Heck, i even have the last line to end my fanfic when it is complete.

But i'm missing ideas for the in between scenes/plot until Harry meets those future mates. And i need your help! Please leave me suggestions or ideas on what you want me to include and i will include if it fits into my storyline.

Any fluff you wanna see, those cute clichés, anything. I will greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but help me *cries pitifully*

Love,

Aisyaz


End file.
